Spring Dust
by Morning Eagle
Summary: BTS fanfic, Jimin x Gaeul (OC) Pertemuan dengan seorang anak laki-laki di bawah guguran pohon sakura, di pertengahan musim semi. Song Gaeul tidak bisa melupakan tatapan matanya, anak laki-laki itu, yang selembut kelopak sakura. Dua tahun berlalu, Gaeul kembali menatap mata yang sama. Anak laki-laki yang melambangkan musim semi. (Inspired by Spring Day)
1. Prolog

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **Characters in:**

 **Jimin**

 **Gaeul (OC)**

 **Jungkook**

 **Taehyung**

 **Jin**

 **Namjoon**

 **Hoseok**

 **Yoongi**

 **..**

 **Prolog: Boy Under The Cherry Blossom**

..

…

…

..

 _Hari itu, pertengahan musim semi, aku tidak bisa mengingat hari apa dan jam berapa. Yang kuingat adalah hari begitu cerah, langit berwarna biru lembut dengan awan kapas sesekali melintas di atas kepala. Dan guguran bunga sakura merah muda pucat—hujan kelopak bunga ketika angin musim semi menyapa. Terlalu bersemangat, hingga helai-helai rambutku menampar wajahku._

 _Air mataku berhenti membasahi pipiku. Aku bahkan tidak begitu ingat mengapa aku menangis. Kedua tanganku begitu erat mencengkram rok sekolahku ketika angin kembali bertiup. Aku mendesah, sekali. Wangi musim semi begitu manis. Aku tidak membencinya sama sekali. Tapi, rasa itu membuat hatiku semakin terasa sakit. Merasa dunia begitu tak adil._

 _Permohonanku yang tak kuucapkan dengan mulut terbuka, hanya di dalam dadaku. Jantung berdentum, berulang kali berusaha mengubah kepahitan menjadi lebih baik. Ketika mataku mengerjap dan melihat ke bawah pohon sakura. Di sana, di samping batangnya yang kokoh berdiri. Tepat di bawah guguran kelopak sakura._

 _Sosok itu samar-samar terlihat. Hampir seperti bayangan, tembus pandang. Tapi masih terlihat jelas._

 _Aku tertegun. Kepalaku kosong tidak bisa berpikir. Mataku tak berkedip, mengamati sosok anak laki-laki itu yang menengadah ke atas._

 _Anak laki-laki itu secantik bunga yang berguguran. Tatapannya sendu, mulut membentuk garis lurus tak menukik. Dia hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangan dikepalkan di sisi tubuhnya. Rambutnya yang sedikit kekuningan—atau keperakan aku tidak begitu yakin karena warnanya seperti transparan, bercampur dengan warna merah muda pucat—tertiup angin, menari lembut dan memperlihatkan kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat. Seakan sedang terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri._

 _Aku bahkan tak yakin dia nyata atau tidak. Kukerjapkan mataku yang terasa kering, memastikan ini bukanlah sebuah bayangan. Dan anak laki-laki itu menengok ke arahku, menatap diam. Mata kami bertemu. Lidahku kelu menatap bayangannya. '_ Ini sungguh tidak nyata _,' pikirku._

 _Siang itu, dua tahun yang lalu, bahkan aku tidak ingat berapa lama aku berdiri di sana. Menatap pada matanya—anak laki-laki itu—seakan dia pun sedang menangis, sama seperti diriku. Keindahan yang tak nyata, mungkin itu adalah sebagian dari mimpiku yang tertukar dengan ingatan pendekku._

 _Seandainya malaikat itu memang ada, mungkin seperti itu wujudnya. Seperti anak laki-laki itu, yang tertegun di bawah pohon sakura di musim semi. Tatapannya, aku tidak akan pernah bisa melupakannya. Selembut kelopak sakura yang jatuh ke atas tanganku._

-Song Gaeul


	2. Chapter 1

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 1: Angin Musim Semi Membawaku Kembali Kepadamu**

..

…

…

..

Musim gugur, pertengahan Oktober, hujan rintik turun membasahi Seoul. Di jalanan berbatu, langkah ringan Gaeul menyusuri sisi jalan setengah berlari. Dia melupakan payung yang tidak dibawanya di sisi pintu depan rumahnya. Gaeul mendesah, ketika dia tidak menemukan tempat berteduh yang tepat dari hujan yang semakin deras.

Bahu baju hangatnya mulai basah. Gaeul tidak ingin kedinginan dan berakhir dengan flu berat di kala musim hujan belum tiba pada puncaknya. Gaeul membenci angin dingin yang menyapu lehernya. Angin musim gugur—seperti namanya, eksistensinya.

Dirinya yang terkadang tidak diperhatikan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Gaeul menyalahkan namanya sebagai alasan utama. Sebuah keputusan yang bodoh, ketika dia tahu ayah juga ibunya tidak akan memberikan nama buruk bagi anaknya. Mungkin juga begitu, di saat ibunya mulai memalingkan wajah darinya—memberikan tunas kebencian di antara mereka.

Gaeul merasa dia salah satu gadis yang tak beruntung. Seperti daun di musim gugur, kering dan terinjak sepatu-sepatu bersol tebal hingga menjadi remuk. Seperti itulah dirinya, merasa diabaikan.

Gaeul tidak tahan dengan tetes hujan yang membasahi pipinya. Matanya membesar saat melihat sebuah tanda penunjuk berwarna kuning jingga cerah. Gaeul menyipit, membaca tulisannya yang berbahasa asing.

 _Serendipity Café_.

Gaeul tidak mengerti artinya. Tempat itu terlihat sebagai satu-satunya pilihan di antara gedung-gedung lain yang tak bernama. Sebauh kafe, tempat berteduh terbaik ketika suara petir menggelegar dari kejauhan.

Pintu kaca dibukanya, memberikan kehangatan udara dari dalam kafe yang menyambut Gaeul. Wangi alam tercium dari sana, bercampur dengan biji kopi yang baru saja ditumbuk halus. Seperti _sandalwood_ yang semanis _cotton candy_.

Beberapa pengunjung—tidak lebih dari sepuluh orang—terlihat menikmati waktu sore mereka dengan gelas kopi di atas meja. Mata Gaeul meneliti, bagaimana suasana kafe membuatnya semakin hangat. Hanya dengan melihat warna kayu yang mendominasi ruangan. Gaeul menyukai tempat itu begitu cepat.

Sebuah _counter_ pemesanan berada di bagian belakang kafe, sedikit terpojok di sisi dinding kaca. Gaeul berjalan seraya melepas baju hangatnya, menyampirkannya di sebelah tangan. Langkahnya menjadi lebih ringan menapaki lantai kayu, sebelum berhenti di tempat.

Gaeul terpaku pada sosok itu. Seorang pria yang berada di balik _counter_ pemesanan. Dia—yang memandang keluar jendela. Pria yang menatap hujan dengan tatapan sendu.

Pria itu dengan celemek coklat tua menutupi kemeja putihnya. Pria dengan rambut pirang pucat dan mata abu gelap di bawah lampu temaram. Pesonanya menarik perhatian Gaeul, ketika beberapa pasang mata lainnya seakan tak begitu peduli.

Pria yang masih menatap keluar jendela, bahkan saat Gaeul semakin mendekat ke arah _counter_. Pria itu masih terjebak dalam lamunannya.

Lalu, dalam seperkian detik pria itu menoleh, menatap Gaeul. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan membuat Gaeul panik. Gadis itu tidak bisa memalingkan matanya, setelah pria itu menyunggingkan setengah senyumnya. Terlalu manis.

"Selamat sore, selamat datang di _Serendipity Café_." Bahkan suaranya selembut bel berdenting di pagi hari.

Gaeul berdiri tak nyaman, tak yakin dengan kakinya bertumpu. "Apa artinya itu?"

Pria itu terdiam. Matanya sedikit terbelalak.

" _Serendipity_ ," ucap Gaeul hati-hati, mengeja kata. "Apakah artinya?"

"Sesuatu yang terjadi atau berkembang secara kebetulan melalui cara kebahagiaan. Kau bisa menyebutnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan walau kau tidak sedang memintanya. Semua orang menginginkan hal itu terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka."

"Karena itu kau menamai kafe ini dengan nama _serendipity_?"

Pria itu menggeleng, tertawa lembut. "Bukan aku, tapi bosku."

Gaeul membentuk mulutnya dengan bentuk 'o' kecil. Dia mengangguk, mulai merasa canggung.

"Jadi, kau sudah menentukan kebahagiaanmu?"

" _Huh_?"

Pria itu terkekeh kecil. "Maksudku, kau sudah menentukan menu yang akan kaupilih?"

Gaeul merasa dirinya begitu bodoh. Tentu saja, pria itu sedang menunggu Gaeul menyebutkan pesanannya. Pria yang bekerja di sebuah kafe yang memiliki kebahagiaan. Gaeul berharap dia bisa merasakannya juga, cepat atau lambat.

" _Caffé latte_ panas—itu saja," ucap Gaeul. Matanya sedikit menyipit, menunduk, melihat tag nama yang tersemat di celemek pria itu.

Gaeul mengucapkannya hati-hati, di dalam benaknya. Jimin.

"Satu _caffé latte_ panas, jumlahnya 4500 won," ucap pria itu—Jimin.

Gaeul memberikan uangnya dan menunggu di samping _counter_. Sesekali memerhatikan Jimin dari balik _counter_ kaca, di antara kue-kue cantik yang tak lagi membuat perutnya bergemuruh. Perhatiannya hanya tertuju pada satu fokus.

Seakan pernah melihat sosoknya, Gaeul mengernyitkan dahi dan berusaha berpikir sekeras yang dia bisa. Mencari di antara deretan nama teman-teman semasa sekolahnya atau teman satu kursusnya. Tidak ada satu pun yang semenawan Jimin. Pria dengan senyum selembut embun pagi.

Gaeul terduduk di kursinya dengan segelas _caffé latte_ panas. Hujan masih turun, membasahi jendela kaca di belakang punggungnya. Di dalam sini Gaeul merasa lebih hangat, terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan yang janggal.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Jimin, bahwa Gaeul mendapatkan sedikit kebahagiaan—yang tak disadarinya—dari segelas kopi panas. Atau dengan melihat tetes-tetes air hujan yang tak bisa menyentuh kulitnya karena terhalang oleh kaca tebal. Atau dari keberadaan Jimin itu sendiri. Pria yang sehangat musim semi.

Gaeul meraih ponselnya, sedikit mengangkat hingga sejajar dengan arah pandangnya. Ragu setelah dia menekan tombol _capture_. Mengabadikan momen itu yang sekarang disimpannya dalam saku celananya.

Gaeul menarik napas panjang, menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia merutuk dalam hati, ketika baru menyadari betapa kusut penampilannya.

Bibir bawahnya digigit, menahan rasa malunya. Ketika matanya kembali menatap ke mana Jimin berada. Dia, kembali dalam lamunannya memandang keluar jendela. Pria yang dirundung kesepian yang tak dimengerti oleh Gaeul.

Gaeul, berharap dalam hati bahwa Jimin pun bisa menemukan setitik kebahagiaannya sendiri. Momen itu— _serendipity_ miliknya.

..

…

…

..

"Kau pulang terlambat, Gaeul," omel ibunya, tangan terlipat di depan dada dan tatapan matanya tajam.

Gaeul mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Dia hanya bisa mendesah panjang. "Di luar hujan deras dan aku lupa membawa payung hari ini."

"Dan karena itu kau main di luar hingga malam?"

"Aku berteduh, tidak lebih dari itu," balas Gaeul, berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

Ibunya berdecak kesal, menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa anak perempuanku senang sekali bermain daripada belajar. Kau tidak lihat tetangga sebelah kita—Nyonya Cho memiliki anak perempuan yang pintar! Dia baru saja lulus dari perguruan tinggi ternama dan menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria mapan. Ahh—sungguh beruntungnya dia."

Gaeul tak menghiraukan ibunya. Dia sudah mengenal betul gerutuan dan omelannya, hampir setiap hari didengar Gaeul tanpa membantah.

Gaeul, dia hanya merasa dirinya tak lebih dari seorang gadis yang berusaha untuk tetap bertahan. Di saat dunia seakan sedang menekannya. Dia hanya harus tetap berdiri, itu yang diyakininya.

Langkah Gaeul berderap cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas, memberikan punggung dingin yang sudah terlalu banyak menanggung beban dan penyesalan.

"Gaeul! Dengarkan saat ibumu sedang bicara!"

Gaeul menutup telinganya untuk malam ini. Dia tidak ingin memulai sebuah pertengkaran dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Hanya untuk saat ini, Gaeul ingin menjadi dirinya yang lain. Yang mengenal apa itu kehangatan.

Malam itu Gaeul berbaring di kasurnya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, Gaeul mengulang kembali memori yang didapatnya sore tadi. Di saat hujan cukup deras untuk dilalui, Gaeul memilih untuk berteduh di sebuah kafe. _Serendipity_.

Tangannya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di samping kepalanya, membuka kembali folder foto kameranya. Foto itu, ketika dia diam-diam mengambil gambarnya. Sosok pria yang setengah menunduk di balik _counter_ kafe. Gaeul bisa melihat garis rahangnya yang tegas dan sorot matanya yang lembut.

Jimin. Itu nama yang didapatkan Gaeul dari tag namanya.

Jari tangannya menelusuri gambar di layarnya, membingkai sosok Jimin sambil berpikir dalam hati. Gaeul tidak mengerti, mengapa dirinya begitu mengenalnya, walau terasa asing saat memandangnya dari seberang ruangan.

Gaeul mendesah dengan mata terpejam. Kepalanya bersandar pada bantalnya. Gaeul merasa lelah, tubuhnya kaku.

Gaeul hampir saja tertidur, ketika ingatannya kembali tertuju pada masa lalu. Ketika musim gugur belumlah tiba. Musim panas masih datang terlalu dini. Itu di pertengahan musim semi, saat bunga-bunga sakura berguguran tertiup angin.

Ketika dirinya meneteskan air mata, menangis seorang diri. Sudah terlalu lama ingatan itu, bahkan Gaeul hampir melupakannya.

Siluet yang tampak seperti bayangan tembus pandang.

Mata yang memandang pada kelopak sakura berguguran, jatuh dari atas kepalanya. Anak laki-laki itu yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

Dua tahun lalu. Ingatan Gaeul perlahan bergulir lebih cepat.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu siang itu. Bahkan, anak laki-laki itu seakan sedang menangis.

Wajah Jimin berbayang semakin kuat, menggantikan tatapan anak laki-laki itu di musim semi. Gaeul melihatnya, akhirnya mengerti. Wajah Jimin mengingatkannya pada anak laki-laki itu.

Gaeul tersentak dari tidurnya, terduduk di ranjang. Kedua tangannya mencengkram selimut tebalnya, dahinya mengernyit masih setengah menyangkal. Dengan cepat Gaeul meraih ponselnya lagi, memasuki folder fotonya. Mencari foto Jimin yang tersimpan di sana.

Wajah yang benar-benar serupa. Karena itu, beberapa kali Gaeul melihat warna musim semi darinya. Dari sosok Jimin walau pria itu hanya terpaku di sana, memandang keluar jendela.

Senyum tertarik di kedua sisi wajahnya. Gaeul merasa bangga kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia bersyukur—angin musim gugur mempertemukan mereka kembali setelah dua tahun berlalu.

Tanpa dia sadari, Gaeul terikat pada sosok itu. Anak laki-laki di musim semi dan Jimin. Bayangan itu terus dipegangnya kuat, bahkan saat dirinya tertidur. Mimpinya dipenuhi oleh kehangatan yang membuat senyumnya tetap bertahan di sana.

Gaeul menemukan kehangatan di antara rasa dingin kehidupannya. Gaeul—gadis di musim semi menyusun cerita manisnya seperti kepingan _puzzle_. Efek _serendipity_ dari kopi panasnya masih belum menghilang.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._


	3. Chapter 2

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 2: Setitik Kebahagiaan dan Penyesalan yang Menyesatkan**

..

…

…

..

Gaeul berdiri dengan kaki saling merapat. Terdiam kaku hampir selama tiga menit lamanya. Di depan pintu kafe, dua kaki jaraknya. Gaeul merasa tak yakin dengan kehangatan yang terlihat jelas dari pintu kaca kafe. Bertolak belakang dengan suasana di luar, di mana angin kencang masih berhembus dan awan belum menampakkan sang mentari.

Gaeul mengeratkan baju hangatnya, menunggu terlalu lama di luar bisa membuatnya gila. Membeku karena udara dingin dan kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir lebih cepat. Aliran darahnya seakan terhambat.

Dia membutuhkan kehangatan—minuman hangat, pemanas ruangan. Gaeul melawan rasa malunya, keraguannya, dengan melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe. _Serendipity café_.

Kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu Gaeul menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu pertama kalinya. Dan suasananya masih sama, tak jauh berbeda. Pengunjung di dalam kafe sedikit lebih banyak di siang hari. Akhir pekan adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai.

Gaeul melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, melihat dan menghitung jumlah meja kosong yang ada. Mencari tempat terbaik di dalam kafe, tidak terlalu terpojok dan tidak ingin terlalu kentara terlihat. Gaeul sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak mempercepat langkahnya menuju _counter_ pemesanan.

Hanya sekadar melihat, di mana rambut kuning pucatnya tertangkap pandangan.

Di mana Jimin berdiam diri menunggu pengunjung dengan menatap keluar jendela. Hari ini hujan tidak turun, apakah pria itu akan tetap membiarkan tatapan sendunya terpaku pada jendela? Apa yang sedang dilihatnya di luar sana?

Gaeul mempercepat langkahnya ketika seorang pelanggan sudah beranjak dari _counter_ pemesanan. Gaeul tidak ingin terlihat seperti gadis pengintip yang mengerikan. Bertatap mata dengan Jimin dari kejauhan akan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Kau datang lagi."

Suara itu mengagetkan Gaeul yang menunduk. Rambutnya membingkai wajah, kini terlihat berantakan. Helai-helainya menusuk mata.

Mata Gaeul terbelalak ketika Jimin tersenyum kepadanya. Senyum itu—Gaeul tidak menyangkal bahwa dia menyukainya.

Gaeul membungkuk, memberi salam formal. "Selamat siang." Senyumnya tersembunyi rapat, sebuah bentuk rasa syukur Jimin masih mengenalinya.

"Kali ini kau akan memesan apa?"

Gaeul masih belum memikirkannya. Dia masih berkelut dengan pilihan teh lemon panas atau _Americano_. _Americano_ terdengar baik, ketika tubuhnya membutuhkan dorongan semangat lebih cepat. Udara dingin membuat ototnya terasa kaku dan pegal.

"Hujan tidak turun hari ini," ucap Jimin, ketika Gaeul masih memerhatikan papan menu di belakang kepala pria itu.

" _Ahh_ , ya. Tapi, udaranya cukup dingin."

"Pakaian hangatmu tidak lagi basah. Kau tidak lupa membawa payungmu kali ini?"

" _Eh_?"

Jimin menyipitkan matanya, tertunduk malu. "Baju hangatmu basah saat itu karena hujan. Dan kau menunggu di dalam sini karena tidak bisa pulang, bukan?"

Gaeul tersenyum kecil, merasa cukup senang ketika Jimin diam-diam memerhatikannya. Pria itu adalah pria yang baik, juga manis.

"Ya, aku membawa payung lipatku di dalam tas," tunjuk Gaeul pada tas yang tersampir di pundaknya.

Jimin mengangguk puas. Melebarkan senyum hingga sebelah lesung pipinya sedikit terlihat.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Gaeul."

Mata Jimin sedikit terbelalak, mengerjap. Rasa bingung tergambar pada wajahnya.

"Gaeul … itu namaku."

" _Ah_ , namamu musim gugur," ucap Jimin. "Kau terlihat seperti itu, Gaeul- _ssi_."

Gaeul memberengut, dahinya mengernyit. "Karena dingin dan membosankan. Aku tahu. Banyak orang yang mengatakan seperti itu."

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku suka warna musim gugur, seperti pohon ginko."

"Kupikir itu tak begitu menarik. Apa yang bisa kaulakukan ketika cuaca terlalu dingin dan terkadang berubah menjadi panas di siang hari? Seakan musim panas masih belum berakhir di awal musim gugur."

" _Cheongomabi_ —langit tinggi dan kuda yang menjadi gemuk."

"Kau mau mengatakan bahwa aku gemuk?"

Jimin mendengus, tertawa kecil. "Bukan itu. Musim gugur memiliki langit biru yang bersih, dan musim panen tiba jadi kau tidak akan kekurangan makanan. Aku suka ubi dan buah persik."

"Sekarang kau membuatku lapar," gerutu Gaeul, melupakan kegugupan yang membuat tangannya berkeringat. Matanya melirik kue-kue di dalam _counter_ kaca.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Jimin, Gaeul- _ssi_ ," katanya, matanya semakin menghilang ketika senyumnya melebar.

"Ya, itu terlihat di tag namamu," tunjuk Gaeul pada tag nama di dada kiri Jimin.

Jimin tertawa kecil, menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Seorang pria jangkung datang mendekat, memanggil nama Jimin begitu akrab. Gaeul menoleh, melihat pria itu berjalan dengan langkah berderap. Bahunya lebar dan wajahnya tampan. Gaeul sedikit terbelalak, mengakui latar berwarna alam sangat cocok baginya, seperti _scene_ dalam sebuah drama.

"Jimin, kau bisa mengakhiri _shift_ penggantimu hari ini. Anak itu—Yugyeom datang terlambat. Tidak perlu menggantikan bagiannya, kau bisa beristirahat."

Pria jangkung itu terlihat sedang mengomel. Nada suaranya sesekali meninggi, seperti orang tua yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

Gaeul tersadar, seperti terbangun dari lamunan siangnya. Dia pernah melihat pria itu sebelumnya, tapi tidak bisa mengingat namanya. Pria tampan yang cara bicaranya sedikit unik.

"Setelah menerima pesanan Gaeul, aku akan istirahat, _hyeong_ ," ucap Jimin, menunjuk pelanggan di depannya.

Pria jangkung itu melihat Gaeul di sampingnya, sedikit terperanjat. " _Ahh_ , maaf atas ketidaksopananku." Dia sedikit menunduk.

Gaeul balas membungkuk, menebak dia adalah bos Jimin—pemilik kafe.

"Kau Gaeul? Song Gaeul?"

Gaeul mengangkat wajahnya, sedikit terkejut. "Ya?"

" _Ahh_ —tentu saja, seharusnya aku mengenalmu," ungkap pria jangkung itu. "Kau teman Jungkook, bukan?"

"Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Gaeul tak yakin. "Dia adik kelasku, kupikir…."

"Ya, anak itu— _ahh_ , dia selalu menyebutkan namamu— _aissh_ , tidak seharusnya aku bicara…."

"Jin- _hyeong_ , kau tidak boleh merutuk di depan tamu," tegur Jimin.

Pria jangkung itu—Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kekanak-kanakkan. "Tolong kau rahasiakan itu, Gaeul- _ssi_? Jungkook bisa membunuhku."

"Anda kakaknya?" tanya Gaeul. Sedikit mulai mengingat, Gaeul pernah melihat Jin dan Jungkook berjalan di sekitar kampus. Walau hanya sekilas, seharusnya wajah Jin tidak mudah untuk dilupakan.

"Dia sepupuku, sudah kuanggap sebagai adik," kata Jin, mengkoreksi. "Sepupu kecil yang serupa dengan setan kecil. Terakhir kali dia hampir mencekikku dan menendang kakiku."

"Mengapa tidak kaubalas?" tanya Jimin. "Kau _hyeong_ -nya."

"Kautahu Jungkook seringkali berlatih akhir-akhir ini? Massa ototnya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Terkadang dia melihatku sebagai sasak tinju baginya."

"Kupikir Jungkook teman yang baik," ucap Gaeul, dia mengingat ketika adik kelasnya itu pernah meminta bantuannya di acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Anak laki-laki yang memiliki mata besar dan senyum yang lebar.

"Lihat, dia bersikap berbeda di depan seorang wanita!" Jin semakin menggerutu. " _Ah_ , maaf aku belum memperkenalkan namaku, Gaeul- _ssi_. Namaku Kim Seokjin. Kau bisa memanggilku Jin." Sekali lagi Jin membungkuk. "Ini pertama kalinya kau datang kemari?"

"Kedua kali," jawab Gaeul, menghindar untuk menatap Jimin. Gaeul tahu wajahnya akan memerah cepat.

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa mencariku," ucap Jin. Sikapnya berubah menjadi seorang pengusaha muda yang memiliki tingkat kesantunan tinggi. Senyumnya menarik hati. "Kuharap kau menikmati waktumu di sini."

Gaeul membalas dengan senyumnya, walau terlihat sedikit kikuk. "Tentu, Jin- _ss_ i."

"Kau bisa memanggilku _oppa_ —"

" _Hyeong_ , aku sedang bekerja," tegur Jimin, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya, ya, Jimin- _ssi_. Kau pekerja terbaik minggu ini." Jin mengangkat jempolnya ke udara. "Ter-baik!"

Jimin mendengus setelah punggung Jin tak terlihat lagi dari arah pandangnya.

"Dia bosmu," kata Gaeul, memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Jimin masih menatap ke arah Jin menghilang, memastikan sekali lagi. "Ya, dia sungguh berisik. Jadi, apa pesananmu, Gaeul- _ssi_?"

Gaeul masih belum bisa memastikan. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk dagu.

"Apa kau ingin rekomendasiku?" tanya Jimin. "Bagaimana dengan _green tea latte_ —banyak pelanggan yang memesan menu ini menjelang pergantian musim. Dan ada menu spesial hari ini— _sandwich_ isi daging panggang. Jin- _hyeong_ yang membuatnya."

"Jin- _oppa_ bisa memasak?"

" _Hyeong_ yang membuat beberapa menu, terkecuali kue. Dia lebih sering terlihat di dapur daripada di luar sini."

Gaeul mulai tergiur ketika melihat bentuk _sandwich_ yang dimaksud Jimin, di bagian atas _counter_ kaca. Gaeul tidak mempunyai pilihan lain ketika perutnya sedikit bergemuruh; menyetujui rekomendasi yang ditawarkan Jimin kepadanya. _Green tea latte_ panas dan _sandwich_ isi daging panggang.

Jimin tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan Jin yang membuat menu spesial hari itu. Mata Gaeul terbelalak saat memakan gigitan pertama roti isinya. Daging dan keju seakan meleleh di mulutnya. Melewatkan makan siang sungguh tak baik untuk perutnya.

Perhatian Gaeul teralihkan, saat sosok Jimin meninggalkan _counter_ pemesanan—digantikan oleh seorang pemuda asing yang membungkuk rendah sebelum Jimin berjalan pergi.

 _Shift_ -nya sudah berakhir, Jimin hanya menggantikan rekannya yang datang terlambat hari ini. Dan Gaeul tidak ingin melewatkan itu, sebuah kesempatan dirinya bisa berbicara lebih banyak. Bertanya kepada Jimin di jam kosongnya.

Pertanyaan yang bersifat pribadi, tentang memori dua tahun yang lalu.

Gaeul memercayai bahwa itu bukanlah sekadar mimpi baginya. Dia ingin memastikan, bukan menebak dan menyusun cerita bagi dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dilihatnya di bawah pohon sakura bukanlah bayangan semata.

Terburu-buru, Gaeul menghabiskan potongan roti isinya hingga hampir tersedak, meminum _green tea latte_ -nya yang membakar tenggorokan. Gaeul tak peduli bila mulutnya masih mengunyah, ketika langkah kakinya berderap cepat menuju pintu keluar.

' _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali_ ,' pikirnya dalam hati. Gaeul tak tahu kapan kesempatan baru bisa datang kepadanya. Dan dia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan hal itu.

Gaeul membuka pintu kaca tergesa dan hampir menubruk seseorang di depannya. Langkahnya spontan berhenti, membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng ke samping.

" _Ahh_ —maaf aku tidak sengaja—"

" _Noona_?"

Gaeul mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan mata besar itu menatapnya terkejut. Anak laki-laki yang seperti rusa tertangkap lampu mobil di waktu malam gelap.

"Jungkook," ucap Gaeul, tersenyum kecil ketika juniornya menyapa. "Maaf, aku hampir menubrukmu."

Jungkook tersenyum kikuk. Dia terlihat sedikit berbeda, mengenakan jaket tebal dan topi hitam yang hampir menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Jungkook memiliki penampilan lebih dewasa sejak terakhir kali Gaeul berbincang dengannya.

"Tidak apa—itu juga salahku. Aku sedikit terburu-buru," balas Jungkook, menggaruk belakang lehernya. Dia mengambil satu langkah mundur ke belakang. "Bagaimana kabarmu, _noona_?"

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaanku. Terakhir kali kau menemuiku karena kesulitan mencari buku rekomendasi. Bagaimana? Kau sudah bisa melaluinya?"

Jungkook mengangguk cepat, tersenyum lebar. "Berkatmu, _noona_. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak."

Gaeul melirik ke belakang tubuh Jungkook, melihat sosok Jimin berjalan menjauh. Rambut pirang pucatnya tertiup angin, begitu lembut.

" _Noona_ baru saja dari dalam?" tanya Jungkook, menarik perhatian Gaeul kembali kepadanya.

" _Ah_ , ya—aku memesan minuman di dalam dan bertemu dengan _hyeong_ -mu. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau keluargamu memiliki sebuah kafe."

"Jin- _hyeong_? Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau _noona_ menyukai kopi. Seharusnya aku merekomendasikan tempat _hyeong_ lebih cepat. _Hyeong_ tidak pernah salah memilih kualitas kopi terbaik di Seoul."

"Sekarang kau sudah melakukannya," ucap Gaeul, menepuk bahu Jungkook. Apa yang dikatakan Jin benar, tubuh Jungkook terlihat lebih besar daripada sebelumnya. Dia berubah cukup banyak dalam waktu singkat. "Aku akan lebih sering datang kemari."

"Benarkah?"

Gaeul tertawa, melihat ekspresi Jungkook yang serupa dengan bocah berumur tujuh tahun. Wajah pria itu sedikit merona.

"Maaf, Jungkook—aku harus segera pergi sekarang." Gaeul menunjukkan kekhawatirannya, berusaha tersenyum dan menahan kakinya untuk berlari secara bersamaan. "Sampai bertemu lagi."

"Ya, sampai bertemu, _noona_."

Dan Gaeul melangkah pergi setengah berlari meninggalkan Jungkook di belakangnya.

Gaeul tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara pria di belakangnya menatap. Sepasang mata yang mengharapkan harapan serupa, hingga punggung gadis itu menghilang di hadapannya. Jungkook hanya bisa menarik napas pendek, sebelum mendorong pintu kaca kafe dengan senyum tertahan.

..

…

…

..

Gaeul terengah, berhenti berlari hingga ke jalan yang lebih besar, di depan orang-orang menunggu lampu merah jalan penyebrangan. Lalu lintas cukup padat dengan mobil-mobil melintas cepat. Matahari muncul dari balik awan, memberikan penerangan di tengah hari yang sendu.

Mata Gaeul mencari, ke kiri dan kanan sisi jalan. Mencari punggung itu—sosok Jimin yang sudah menghilang. Gaeul tak menemukan jejaknya. Rambut pirang pucat yang tak tampak di tengah keramaian.

Gadis itu kehilangan kesempatannya. Dia menyerah untuk saat ini.

Menghela napas terasa begitu berat, mewakili kekalahannya. Gaeul merasa punggungnya menjadi lebih berat. Lehernya kaku karena udara mulai menjadi lebih dingin.

Dia bisa mencoba di lain kesempatan. Mengumpulkan keberanian lebih banyak dan bisa tersenyum lebih lebar. Gaeul ingin terlihat baik di depan pria itu. Jantungnya terkadang seperti melompat, di saat matanya saling bertemu. Ketika Jimin hanya tersenyum simpul dan bertanya pesanan Gaeul.

Perlahan Gaeul meyakini bahwa dirinya berubah sedikit lebih gila. Merasa musim semi datang begitu cepat baginya.

Gaeul berjalan menunduk, berbalik arah dari jalan utama. Kembali ke rumah saat ini bukan pilihan utamanya. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain menyibukkan diri dengan sedikit mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan memasak makan malam. Di akhir pekan, Gaeul tidak memiliki opsi lain selain menumpuk lebih banyak beban pada pundaknya.

..

…

…

..

Gaeul selesai mencuci piring malam itu, merasakan satu hari terlewat cukup lama baginya. Menunggu esok hari datang—menunggu kesempatan itu datang kembali kepadanya. Ketika angin musim gugur tak lagi terasa begitu dingin.

Rasa penasaran masih menggelayuti, membuat perutnya seperti terlilit. Setiap kali dia membuka ponselnya, Gaeul mencari folder gambar dan melihat foto Jimin yang diambilnya di kafe. Berusaha menemukan jejak di sana, menarik senyum merekah di wajahnya. Gaeul menyebutnya angin musim semi—memberikan nama pada foto itu.

Kelembutan dan kesenduan. Kepedihan yang hampir tak terlihat ke permukaan.

Derap langkah kaki membuat Gaeul berbalik, melihat ibunya masuk ke ruang makan. Wajahnya sedikit lesu dengan kerutan di wajahnya yang semakin kentara. Ini tidak mudah bagi mereka—hubungan ibu dan anak yang tak begitu selaras.

Gaeul hampir berlalu pergi ke kamarnya, ketika ibunya berdecak kesal dan mendesah panjang.

"Kau tidak bisa menghabiskan harimu seperti ini, Gaeul."

Gaeul hanya terdiam, mematung. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa perih.

"Nyonya Cho memperkenalkan pasangan anaknya padaku tadi siang—kautahu, mungkin mereka akan segera menikah. _Ahh_ , pria yang baik dan sungguh mapan. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan hidup kekurangan."

Gaeul mengerti mengapa ibunya selalu mengeluh, ketika dirinya lebih banyak berdiam diri di kamarnya. Tidak pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun, terkecuali beberapa teman kampusnya. Dan sebagian besar dari mereka adalah perempuan, bukan seorang pria mapan yang sesuai dengan kriteria ibunya.

"Anak Nyonya Cho begitu cantik dan menarik. Dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan ternama dan memiliki posisi tetap di sana. Kau pun bisa sepertinya, seandainya kau mau membuka diri, Gaeul."

Gaeul menunduk, perlahan mengangkat kakinya yang terasa kaku. Dia tidak tahan berdiri di sana lebih lama lagi. Entah mengapa hatinya terasa sakit.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin lakukan? Mengambil jurusan minor di kampusmu dan belajar seni—apakah kau akan berakhir hanya menjadi seorang pekerja dengan gaji di bawah rata-rata?"

Ibunya tak pernah mengerti apa arti mimpi bagi Gaeul. Ketika gadis itu memiliki perjuangan keras di dalam hatinya dan perlahan pupus hanya mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Ibu bisa percaya padaku," gumam Gaeul, suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Dia berlalu pergi dengan cepat, masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Tak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya yang terdengar lantang, memanggil namanya dengan suara geram. Gaeul menutup telinganya untuk kali ini. Dia hanya ingin terdiam di balik selimutnya, berharap langit malam tak membiarkan hujan turun ke atas tanah.

Gaeul ingin menatap langit, di mana bintang dan bulan seakan membimbingnya di tengah jalan yang gelap. Dan matanya terpejam, mengingat kembali saat senyum itu ditujukan kepadanya.

 _Serendipity_. Gaeul masih mengingatnya saat Jimin menjelaskan kata itu kepadanya.

Senyum pria itu begitu lembut, dan perlahan Gaeul merasa tubuhnya sedikit lebih ringan. Sebagian beban terangkat walau kepalanya masih berdenyut. Gaeul menarik napas panjang, membiarkan dirinya terlelap dengan mata basah dan bibir bergetar. Berharap mimpi indah akan menenangkan dirinya malam itu.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

 _Nama Gaeul berarti musim gugur dalam bahasa Korea._

 _Noona_ : panggilan (dari laki-laki) kepada kakak perempuan

 _Hyeong_ / _hyung_ : panggilan (dari laki-laki) kepada kakak laki-laki. Untuk _hyeong/ hyung_ ini penulisannya lebih ke _hyeong_ 형, walaupun _hyung_ lebih banyak dipakai

.

 **Balasan review:**

 **I hate sneakeu** : Ya, ini salah satu genre-nya hurt/comfort ^^ Terima kasih sudah membaca!


	4. Chapter 3

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 3: Kau yang Tersenyum Semanis Apel**

..

…

…

..

Pagi itu udara terasa lebih hangat. Matahari bersinar lebih cerah dan udara terasa lebih menyegarkan setelah gerimis datang di malam hari. Tetes-tetes air hujan tersisa di ujung dedaunan. Warna yang cerah seakan tak mengingatkan pada penghujung musim gugur.

Jimin keluar dari apartemennya dengan wajah menunduk. Rasa kantuk masih terasa, membuatnya sedikit menguap dan matanya menyipit. Jimin hendak mengunci pintu ketika sesuatu menyentuh kakinya. Mendorong cukup kuat.

Sesuatu—yang mengibaskan ekornya dan menatap untuk meminta perhatian. Jimin tersenyum ketika menoleh, mendapati seekor anjing Golden Retriever menyapa di pagi hari. Anak anjing yang sedang bertumbuh dewasa. Kalung dan rantai di lehernya dibiarkan terlepas tanpa ada yang memegangnya.

Jimin berjongkok, mengelus si anak anjing dengan senyum merekah.

"Apa kabarmu, Sunja?"

Si anak anjing—dipanggil Sunja, menggonggong penuh antusias. Ekornya terus mengibas.

"Sunja—jangan meninggalkanku!"

Seseorang datang dengan setengah berlari, raut wajahnya memberengut. Pria muda dengan rambut _blonde_ pucat yang berantakan keluar dari apartemen di seberang Jimin. Pria itu bahkan tidak memakai baju hangatnya dengan benar.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," sapa Jimin. "Kau berangkat pagi?"

Taehyung, pria itu mendesah lega sambil menengadahkan wajahnya. Tas di sebelah bahunya tersampir hampir jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Kau sudah bangun, tetangga. Sungguh beruntung sekali dirimu, Sunja!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jimin.

"Aku bermaksud menitipkan Sunja kepadamu, Jimin- _ah_. Apakah kau kosong hari ini?"

"Ya, aku tidak memiliki jadwal kerja di kafe hari ini. Karena itu kau terburu-buru?"

"Panggilan dadakan," kata Taehyung, merapikan sedikit poninya dan jaket tebalnya. Dia tersenyum lega, seraya mengelus kepala Sunja di bawahnya. "Maaf, Sunja- _ah_. Kau bersama Paman Jimin hari ini, _hmm_? Aku akan kembali sore ini secepatnya."

Jimin memerhatikan barang bawaan Taehyung yang tidak sedikit. Sebuah tas kamera diambilnya dari lantai di sebelah pintu.

"Kau memotret lagi hari ini," kata Jimin, bangun dari posisinya dengan memegang rantai Sunja. Anak anjing itu ikut berdiri dari duduknya, ekor mengibas lebih cepat.

"Ya, mereka tidak mengabariku lebih awal. Aku menggantikan fotografer bermasalah yang pergi tanpa tanggung jawab. Mengesalkan, bukan?"

"Dan kau tidak menolak."

"Aku tidak bisa, teman. Ini panggilan hatiku," ungkap Taehyung. Dia merogoh tasnya, memberikan sesuatu kepada Jimin. "Dan ini milik Sunja—dia sangat menyukai bola ini dan aku hampir memecahkan mejaku karena salah melempar."

Jimin menerima bola mainan Sunja, bola karet yang hampir memberikan bencana kecil di dalam apartemen Taehyung. Sunja langsung bereaksi, kembali menggonggong penuh antusias.

"Iya, iya—kau bisa bermain bersama Paman Jimin di taman nanti. Tidak di sini, Sunja- _ah_. Aku berangkat dulu."

"Hati-hati," ucap Jimin, melihat Taehyung setengah berlari dan hampir tersandung anak tangga. "Kau selalu ceroboh—"

"Aku tahu!" Taehyung melambaikan tangannya tanpa melihat ke belakang.

Dan badai di pagi hari berlalu begitu cepat. Kesunyian dan ketenangan di pagi hari kembali. Sunja masih menunggu di bawah kaki Jimin, memandang ke arah Taehyung pergi. Jimin melihatnya sebagai sebuah hubungan yang menarik. Manusia dan hewan—teman yang terhubung tanpa kata untuk saling mengerti. Jimin tersenyum, merasa bahagia ketika tetangganya—teman dekat manusianya—memiliki waktu untuk melakukan sesuatu yang baik. Selama musim dingin belum datang menyapa, walau hatinya terasa gundah. Tak tenang.

Jimin terbangun dari lamunannya ketika merasakan rantai di tangannya tertarik. Sunja sudah berjalan, hampir menuruni anak tangga. Anak anjing yang penuh semangat dan tidak sabaran. Jimin tertawa, sebelum menuruti apa yang diinginkan hewan kecil berbulu itu.

"Baiklah, Sunja. Ayo kita pergi," ujarnya.

Mereka mengambil jalur yang biasa dilalui ketika Taehyung menitipkan Sunja kepadanya sebelum ini. Bukan kali pertama, Jimin sudah terbiasa mendapatkan kawan untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan di waktu senggang. Sunja menurut tanpa mengeluh, mengendus jalanan beraspal dan sesekali hampir mengejar pengendara sepeda yang lewat. Penuh rasa ingin tahu bagi seekor anak anjing yang masih berada dalam masa pertumbuhan.

Jimin melewati jalan persimpangan di mana sebuah mini market berada di sisi kiri jalan. Alasan utama dirinya bangun dan keluar di pagi hari. Jimin menginginkan jus buah persik setelah dirinya terbangun dengan sakit leher di sebelah kiri, berharap itu bisa menghilangkan kepenatan di kepalanya. Dan sekarang ada Sunja di sisinya, melirik ke arah mini market penuh rasa ingin tahu. Jimin menebak bila Sunja bisa mencium bau makanan yang hanya terhalang pintu kaca. Insting seekor binatang kecil bisa jadi begitu kuat.

Jimin berjongkok, mengikat tali rantai Sunja pada sebuah tiang besi di sisi mini market. Hewan peliharaan tidak diperbolehkan masuk dan Sunja harus menunggu di depan. Sendirian.

"Sunja, kau tunggulah di sini—sebentar saja," ucap Jimin ketika Sunja memerhatikan matanya. Tangan Jimin terangkat untuk mengelus kepalanya. "Aku tidak akan lama. Bila kau bisa bersikap baik, aku akan membelikan makanan ringan untukmu."

Sunja hanya terdiam, seakan bisa mengerti kata-kata Jimin.

"Mengerti?"

Dan Sunja menggonggong sekali, memberikan seulas senyum pada wajah Jimin.

Jimin masuk ke dalam mini market, mengambil jus buah persik dan makanan ringan untuk Sunja. Kurang dari tiga menit, dirinya sudah berjalan keluar dan menemukan Sunja masih terduduk di sana, rantainya tidak terlepas.

Seorang gadis berjongkok di hadapan Sunja dengan tangan memeluk lutut. Gadis itu tersenyum ketika Sunja mengerakkan ekornya. Sunja menyukainya, orang asing itu.

Mata Jimin sedikit terbelalak ketika menyadari gadis itu bukanlah orang asing. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai. Mata bulatnya tersenyum ketika Sunja menjilat tangannya. Senyumnya sungguh manis, belum pernah dilihat Jimin sebelumnya. Gadis yang tempo hari datang ke kafe tempatnya bekerja. Gadis hujan yang menatap matanya lekat, seakan tahu akan eksistensinya tidak pernah memudar.

Gaeul berbicara kepada Sunja, berbisik. Sesekali mengelus kepala Sunja dan memujinya saat Sunja mengulurkan satu kaki depannya pada telapak tangan Gaeul.

"Dia menyukaimu," kata Jimin ketika dia mendekat ke arah Gaeul.

Gaeul mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut. Jimin bisa melihat wajah gadis itu yang tersipu, seperti pertama kali dirinya menyapa di kafe. Gadis dengan senyum kikuk tapi tatapannya tajam. Jimin tersenyum karenanya.

" _Ahh_ —Jimin, selamat pagi," gumam Gaeul, sedikit menunduk.

"Pagi, Gaeul."

Gaeul menunjuk Sunja di bawah kakinya, kali ini menggonggong ke arah Jimin. Dia tahu sudah bersikap baik selama Jimin masuk ke dalam mini market.

"Apakah ini peliharaanmu?" tanya Gaeul.

"Milik tetanggaku, tepatnya. Dia menitipkan Sunja kepadaku hari ini karena ada pekerjaan penting."

"Sunja? Dia manis."

Lagi, Jimin mendapati senyum manis Gaeul yang berbeda. Saat gadis itu menatap Sunja yang menggoyangkan ekornya.

"Kau menyukainya—hewan peliharaan?"

"Aku pernah memiliki anak anjing saat aku masih kecil. Sudah cukup lama aku tidak memelihara binatang sejak saat itu—dan anak anjing masih terlihat menggemaskan," kata Gaeul, sekali lagi mengelus kepala Sunja. "Kau sungguh manis, Sunja- _ah_."

"Mau menemaninya berjalan-jalan?" tanya Jimin.

Gaeul kembali terbelalak, membuat Jimin tersenyum geli. Ekspresi Gaeul yang tidak berbohong, menurut Jimin sungguh terlihat manis.

"Aku mau mengajaknya pergi ke taman. Kau bisa ikut bersama kami, Gaeul."

"Benarkah? _Ahh_ —maksudku, tidak apakah?"

"Selama itu tidak mengganggu jadwalmu."

Gaeul tersenyum lebar, menerima tawaran Jimin dengan antusias, hampir melompat karenanya. Jimin memberikan rantai Sunja kepada Gaeul, membiarkan gadis itu yang menemani Sunja berjalan. Jimin memerhatikan dari sisi Gaeul, mendapati itu hal menarik yang pernah dilihatnya. Mewarnai pagi sendunya dan mengobati kepenatan di kepala tanpa perlu menghabiskan jus buah persiknya.

Jimin melepas rantai Sunja begitu mereka mencapai area taman. Tidak terlalu banyak orang di pagi hari, Sunja tak memedulikan itu selama dirinya berlari tak tentu arah. Telinganya melambai di sisi kepala mungilnya. Bahkan moncongnya seakan tersenyum menukik, menikmati kebebasan yang didapatkannya dari rumput liar dan tanah.

Gaeul tertawa, melihat kebahagiaan Sunja yang berlari melintasi taman. Tak peduli sekadar melihat ke belakang.

"Sunja- _ah_!" Gaeul merasa sedikit khawatir ketika Sunja hilang dari pandangan, di balik semak-semak. "Apa tidak apa membiarkannya lari terlalu jauh?"

Jimin menggeleng, duduk di atas rumput di sisi pohon yang menaunginya. "Sesekali dia butuh udara segar. Berada di dalam apartemen kecil dan menahan emosi besarnya bisa membuat Sunja depresi. Dia akan baik-baik saja—mungkin mencari teman baru."

Gaeul mengerti. Kepercayaan Jimin kepada Sunja bukan sekadar rasa tak peduli semata.

Gaeul mengambil tempat di sisi Jimin, berjarak satu kaki darinya. Jimin bisa merasakan kecanggungan yang dilihatnya dari sudut mata. Ketika Gaeul menunduk dan memeluk lututnya. Kesedihan sedikit terpancar dari matanya.

"Ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Jimin, menarik perhatian Gaeul.

Gaeul sedikit tersentak, senyumnya dipaksakan. Jimin memiliki kepekaan yang kuat, mengenal bagaimana berbagai emosi berubah di sekelilingnya. Dan warna di sekeliling Gaeul seakan berubah gelap, seperti awan di kala hujan akan turun. Abu-abu pucat.

"Hanya melihat Sunja, aku bisa kembali lagi tersenyum. Itu aneh, bukan?" desah Gaeul.

"Itu kelebihannya. Sunja bisa memberikan ketenangan di saat dirimu sedang sedih sekalipun."

"Seandainya aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan Sunja. Maksudku—secara bahasa. Aku ingin mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya. Mengapa dia bisa begitu bahagia hanya dengan berlari di taman dan mengotori bulunya dengan tanah juga dedaunan tua? Mengapa sulit rasanya untuk bisa merasa bebas bagiku?"

Jimin mengerti itu, sebagian besar kepedihan yang dipendam Gaeul. Matanya lekat memerhatikan bagaimana Gaeul menarik napas dalam. Beban yang ditanggung bahu mungilnya dan matanya tak memiliki semangat. Tidak sama seperti saat dirinya tersipu di depan meja _counter_ pemesanan. Ini sisi Gaeul yang lain.

"Dan aku merasakan hal yang sama sekarang," lanjut Gaeul. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu dan matanya menatap Jimin ragu. "Di sisimu, sama seperti Sunja. Kau memberikan sesuatu yang lain—rasa aman."

Sunja menggonggong dari kejauhan, memecah tatapan mereka berdua dengan semangat liarnya. Sebagian tubuhnya sudah kotor oleh tanah.

Jimin mengkerutkan dahi ketika Sunja menerjang tubuhnya. "Sunja! Lihat dirimu—Taehyung akan marah kepadaku, anak nakal!"

Gaeul menghampiri mereka, membersihkan kotoran di atas bulu coklat Sunja. Tanahnya tidak menempel, bukan tanah berlumpur.

"Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa Sunja butuh waktu untuk bebas?"

Jimin merogoh saku jaketnya, menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam genggamannya. Sunja tahu hanya dengan melihat dan mengandalkan indera penciumannya. Jari telunjuk Jimin terangkat ke atas sebagai tandanya. Sunja duduk kemudian dengan pandangan lurus pada kepalan tangan Jimin.

"Kautahu apa yang kupegang?" tanya Jimin.

"Apa yang kaupegang?" tanya Gaeul, menyamai rasa penasaran Sunja.

"Sesuatu yang disukai Sunja. Taehyung hampir menghancurkan meja di apartemennya karena ini. Dia butuh tempat yang luas untuk bermain—Sunja tumbuh semakin besar."

Dan dalam satu detik Jimin melemparkan benda itu ke udara, jauh ke depan mereka. Sunja berlari secara insting, mengejar dengan derap langkah secepat singa berlari. Singa kecil yang menikmati dunianya sendiri.

"Itu bola," kata Jimin, memerhatikan Sunja meraih bola itu dengan moncongnya. Dia kembali berlari ke arah Jimin. "Sunja jarang sekali suka dengan mainan tertentu. Sungguh sulit untuk menarik perhatiannya."

Sunja datang dengan menyerahkan bola di moncongnya pada tangan Jimin. Tepukan ringan di kepala memberikan tanda bahwa dia sudah melakukan dengan baik. Jimin tersenyum karenanya.

"Kau mau mencoba?" Jimin bertanya kepada Gaeul, menyodorkan bola merah kecil yang berada di tangannya.

Gaeul sedikit terbelalak, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia mencoba ketika anjing peliharaan terdahulunya terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

"Pastikan dia duduk dengan menunjukkan jarimu ke atas," jelas Jimin, mencontohkan gerakannya kepada Gaeul. "Ini akan memudahkanmu menarik kepercayaannya. Anak anjing seperti Sunja lebih mudah untuk dilatih."

"Begitu?" Gaeul mengikutinya, melihat mata Sunja yang balas menatap penuh harap.

Tapi Sunja menolak untuk duduk. Dia masih berdiri dengan keempat kakinya.

"Katakan dengan hatimu," lanjut Jimin. "Hewan lebih mengandalkan insting juga mengerti apa yang kaurasakan, bukan yang kaukatakan."

Gaeul menarik napas dalam dan sekali lagi mencoba. Mengatakan perintahnya berulang kali di dalam hati.

Sunja mulai mengerti apa yang diinginkan Gaeul. Anak anjing itu duduk dengan memiringkan kepalanya. Menunggu dalam diam.

"Bagus, Sunja- _ah_ ," bisik Gaeul, menarik tangannya ke belakang sebelum melempar. "Tangkap!"

Dan Sunja kembali berlari, melawan angin menyebrangi taman di mana bola kesayangannya memantul.

Gaeul tertawa kecil, merasakan kelegaan di dalam dadanya. Seperti ikatan yang melonggar. Gadis itu sudah bisa tertawa lepas tanpa mengingat masalahnya lagi.

Dan Jimin merasakannya, sebuah perubahan dalam emosi Gaeul ketika Sunja berlari dengan bola di mulutnya. Jimin memerhatikan dari balik helai-helai rambut pucatnya ketika gadis itu tersenyum lepas. Sedikit rona merah muda mewarnai pipi Gaeul dan matanya menunjukkan kilaunya.

Jimin tertawa dalam hati, merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang beberapa kali. Dia mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya perlahan menggila dalam cara yang tak wajar. Hanya melihat sebuah kebahagiaan terbentuk di depan matanya, katakan itu berwarna semanis buah apel. Gaeul bukanlah gadis musim gugur yang sedingin angin di awal pergantian musim.

Gaeul melempar sekali lagi, membiarkan Sunja menguras energi yang berlebih. Matahari menerangi langkahnya, kali ini terasa hangat. Cuaca cerah dan hampir tidak ada awan di langit yang berwarna biru muda.

"Gaeul," panggil Jimin.

Gaeul menoleh, mengerjap beberapa kali. Tangan saling bertaut memeluk lututnya, sedikit gugup.

"Mengapa kau memerhatikanku di kafe waktu itu?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Gaeul tersedak napasnya sendiri. Gadis itu hampir tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Gaeul?" Jimin setengah panik ketika Gaeul terbatuk. Tangannya terangkat di udara, ragu akan keputusannya untuk menepuk bahu Gaeul atau tidak. Sebenarnya, Jimin ragu kepada dirinya sendiri—apa yang berusaha dikatakan hatinya.

Gaeul menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya terpejam dan berair.

"Apa … yang kaukatakan tadi?"

" _Ahh_ —itu … di kafe. Kau melihatku."

Gaeul mengerutkan alisnya, jelas terlihat bingung. "Tentu saja aku melihatmu. Mengapa tidak?"

"Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku—kau berdiri di sana sebentar sebelum memesan. Jadi, apa kau benar-benar melihatku?"

Mata Jimin sedikit terbelalak, mulutnya setengah terbuka. Menunggu jawaban Gaeul seperti sebuah penyiksaan baginya. Ketika gadis itu mengerjap dan tak memberikan sepatah kata pun kepadanya.

"Jadi?"

Kali ini Gaeul mendengus dan tertawa. Tawanya lepas, ringan seperti lonceng.

"Jadi? Kau ini sungguh aneh, Jimin- _ssi_. Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan ada penguntit yang melihatmu."

"Jadi, kau penguntit?"

Gaeul membungkam mulutnya rapat. Dia menyesali kebodohannya sendiri dalam memilih kata-kata.

"Apa yang kaulihat dariku?" tanya Jimin.

Gaeul memusatkan perhatiannya pada Sunja yang berlari ke arahnya. Gadis itu merasa sebongkah batu membuatnya tercekik. "Kau—orang, pria normal, kau berdiri di sana melihat hujan. Kupikir kau sedang melamun di tengah jam kerjamu."

Jimin terkekeh geli. Jawaban Gaeul menenangkan hatinya. Sebuah jawaban umum yang seharusnya tak berdampak apa pun baginya.

Tapi, melihat kejujuran di mata Gaeul membuat Jimin mensyukuri segalanya. Pertemuannya dengan Gaeul seperti sebuah takdir yang sudah diukir sejak lama.

"Jimin?" Gaeul bertanya kali ini, memecah lamunan Jimin yang sedang membelai kepala Sunja di sisinya. Anak anjing itu terduduk diam dengan lidah menjulur, mengambil waktu istirahatnya.

"Ya?"

Gaeul menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dahinya kembali mengkerut, kali ini lebih dalam. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

Jimin menunggu dalam diam, memerhatikan jari-jari gadis itu memelintir rambut panjangnya. Sinar matahari membuat warnanya menjadi kecoklatan, seperti _chestnut_.

"Tidak apa … lupakan saja."

Jimin tak bertanya lebih lanjut, begitu melihat raut keraguan di wajah Gaeul. Juga kesedihan. Sedikit warna itu terlihat pada mata sendunya.

Jimin takut mengambil langkah ketika dirinya tak yakin akan bisa merubah keadaan lebih baik. Hanya terduduk di sisi taman kota, melihat matahari pagi semakin tinggi di atas kepala. Merasakan kehangatan dan angin lembut menyapa. Di pagi hari cerah yang memberikan ketenangan seringan kapas, Jimin dan Gaeul terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Menikmati keberadaan masing-masing tanpa bicara. Emosi keduanya tersalur dalam bentuk yang tak wajar. Hangat. Seperti melodi sendu di musim gugur, di kala hujan tak menyentuh permukaan bumi.

Pertama kalinya Jimin tak merisaukan keberadaan seseorang di sampingnya. Gadis itu yang terkadang menutupi apa yang ingin diucapkan. Gaeul, seseorang yang mengisi lubang kehampaan di dalam hidupnya.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Aku sangat menikmati menulis fic ini, sudah cukup lama tidak menulis genre romance, hurt/comfort. Akan ada plot twist di tengah cerita (penambahan genre yang belum kuungkap).

Yeontan sangat lucu! Tapi di sini dia tidak muncul, digantikan Sunja yang lebih aktif dan besar (aku takut Yeontan hilang karena terlalu kecil :D).

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan salam kenal.

.

 **Playlist yang kupakai saat menulis fic ini:**

Bolbbalgan4- Some, Blue, To My Youth

Suran (feat Changmo) (Prod. SUGA)- WINE

Seul Ong- Sea of Love

IU- Through the Night

Microdot, Sanchez- New Day

 _These songs don't belong to me…._


	5. Chapter 4

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 4: Bertahan Sedikit Lebih Lama Karena Dirimu**

..

…

…

..

Jimin larut dalam lamunannya, hingga tak menyadari ponselnya berdering di atas meja kopi. Gelas yang masih penuh sabun hampir terjatuh ke tempat pencucian. Jimin segera membersihkan tangannya dan berlari kecil untuk meraih ponselnya.

Jarinya menekan tombol tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon. Siapa pun itu yang mengganggunya dari lamunan siang hari. Ketika matanya terpaku pada tembok putih dan isi kepalanya berkelana jauh ke luar jendela.

"Halo?"

" _Jimin! Hei, kau lama sekali mengangkat panggilan. Apa kau sedang sibuk?_ "

Jimin mengerutkan alisnya, menjauhkan ponsel untuk melihat nama pemanggilnya. Kim Namjoon.

" _Hyeong_? Ah, sudah lama tak mendengar suaramu."

Terdengar suara tawa yang rendah dari seberang panggilan. " _Terakhir kali kita bertemu adalah satu minggu yang lalu. Jadi, kau sudah melupakanku?_ "

" _Ahh_ —bukan begitu—"

" _Jadi, apa kau sibuk?_ "

Jimin memerhatikan jam dinding di seberang ruangan kecilnya. Hampir menunjukkan jam satu siang. _Shift_ kerjanya hari ini dimulai pukul tiga sore.

"Aku harus bekerja jam tiga nanti. Ada apa, _hyeong_?"

" _Ahh,_ _begitu. Aku membutuhkanmu, ini soal rekaman. Apa Hoseok sudah memberikan kabar mengenai ini?_ "

"Hoseok- _hyeong_ mengirimkan pesan kepadaku dua hari yang lalu. Tapi, belum memberikan jadwal rekamannya."

Ada suara gerutuan yang teredam. Jelas Namjoon terusik.

" _Apa aku harus mengatur ulang jadwalnya?_ " Namjoon berkata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku bisa datang setelah _shift_ -ku selesai. Jam sembilan nanti malam?"

" _Apa tidak membebanimu? Kau baru saja pulang kerja, Jimin._ "

Jimin menggeleng, tersenyum kecil. "Sama sekali tidak, _hyeong_. Aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untukmu."

" _Ahh_ — _Jiminie! Kau benar-benar malaikat!_ "

"Aku peri," goda Jimin, terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah, jam sembilan malam ini."

" _Aku menunggu di studioku,_ " lanjut Namjoon. " _Dan Hoseok harus mentraktir kita sayap ayam juga kopi panas_ —"

"Aku bisa membawakannya kalau _hyeong_ mau—"

" _Ahh_ — _tidak, tidak. Ini kesalahannya, jadi Hoseok yang harus menanggungnya._ " Namjoon tertawa karenanya. " _Kau sungguh baik, Jimin. Jangan biarkan orang lain mempergunakan kebaikanmu untuk sesuatu yang buruk!_ "

"Aku tahu, _hyeong_. Aku akan selalu berhati-hati."

" _Jaga dirimu, huh? Jangan menyakiti tenggorokanmu karena aku butuh suaramu untuk lagu ini_ ," ucap Namjoon.

"Tentu, _hyeong_."

Dan Jimin mematikan panggilannya.

Keheningan menyambutnya, di tengah ruang apartemen kecilnya yang seakan mengisolasi dari dunia luar. Kebiasaannya terus berulang ketika matanya terpaku pada jendela luar. Melihat langit untuk mencari jawaban.

Tangannya terangkat, setara dengan arah pandangnya. Jari-jari yang terentang, menghalangi sinar matahari yang sedikit meredup. Jimin menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang seakan tak tampak.

Senyumnya terlihat, dengan sudut mulut yang tak menukik ke atas. Kaku. Mirisnya kehidupan yang berputar di depan matanya.

"Peri, ya?" gumam Jimin. "Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa?"

Pikiran itu sulit untuk dihilangkan. Melekat kuat pada benaknya. Jimin mendesah pasrah, membiarkan takdir memainkan bagiannya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah berjalan dengan langkah tegap, hingga waktu yang ditentukannya semakin terkikis.

Tak apa, asalkan dia masih bisa menatap langit. Masih bisa merasakan kehangatan di musim yang semakin berubah dingin.

Menjelang musim dingin, semuanya berubah sendu.

..

…

…

..

Malam udara semakin terasa dingin. Jimin mempercepat langkah kakinya, menapaki jalan di sisi distrik yang masih terlihat hidup. Gedung-gedung tinggi dan bercahaya di atas kepalanya. Jalan raya masih dipadati dengan kendaraan umum dan pribadi, saling memacu kecepatan di atas aspal membeku. Sesekali suara klakson terdengar, memberi kehidupan dari salah satu kota tersibuk di bagian bumi sebelah Timur.

Jimin merasa lega ketika memasuki sebuah jalan menanjak, ke sebuah jalan kecil yang memperlihatkan gedung tempat tujuannya. Studio pribadi Namjoon berada— gedung lima lantai yang di mana salah satu lantainya menjadi studio musik milik musisi muda jenius. Kim Namjoon—yang menggilai komposisi musik rumit dan menciptakan sesuatu yang berbeda.

Dia yang ahli dalam bidangnya dan Jimin mengaguminya. Seseorang yang pantas dijadikan sebagai panutan dalam dedikasinya berkarya.

Jimin masuk ke dalam bangunan itu, merasakan udara sedikit lebih hangat. Dia menaiki lift dan menuju lantai teratas, di mana privasi Namjoon tak ingin diganggu siapa pun.

Sebuah ruangan studio kecil yang penuh dengan alat instrumen pendukung bagi para musisi berpengalaman. Jimin tak mengerti cara kerjanya. Ini ketiga kalinya dia datang ke tempat itu.

Namjoon duduk di kursi kerjanya, sedang berdebat dengan Hoseok yang membelakangi Jimin. Rambut merah Hoseok terlihat nyentrik.

" _Ohh_ —Jimin!" Namjoon menyapa, mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

Hoseok berbalik dan senyum lebar merekah di wajahnya. ' _Dia yang seperti matahari_ ', pikir Jimin dalam hatinya.

"Jimin- _ah_!" ucap Hoseok, beranjak ke sisi Jimin. "Kau tidak akan percaya kalau Namjoon menuduhku dengan berbagai macam hal tak berdasar. Dia melupakan apa yang sudah dikatakannya dan melimpahkan semuanya kepadaku! Tidak adil, bukan?"

"Sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus mengabariku lebih cepat bila Jimin berhalangan datang," jelas Namjoon, bersikeras. "Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan kepadamu."

"Kau tidak mengatakan apa pun tentang hal itu," balas Hoseok, menggeleng. " _Wah_ —kau benar-benar pelupa sekarang!"

Jimin hanya bisa terdiam, memerhatikan kedua _hyeong_ di hadapannya berdebat tanpa penyelesaian. Saling menyalahkan dan melindungi diri sendiri.

Jimin tersenyum kecil, merasakan kehidupan nyata terpampang jelas di depan matanya. Ini yang namanya hidup normal.

"Kau yang berhutang kepadaku," lanjut Hoseok, menyeringai lebar. "Aku yang mengenalkan Jimin kepadamu."

"Karena kau sudah membeli sayap ayam dan kopi, jadi sekarang kau menagih hutangku?"

Jimin melihat sekotak sayap ayam di atas meja, juga tiga kopi di gelas kertas. Persiapan untuk kerja larut hari ini.

"Merayakan kesuksesan lagu ini!" tambah Hoseok.

"Bahkan, kita belum memulai rekaman."

"Karena aku yakin lagu ini akan benar-benar bagus," balas Hoseok, menepuk bahu Jimin yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Jimin memiliki suara terindah yang pernah aku dengar. Dan kau tidak ragu ketika aku memperkenalkannya kepadamu, Namjoon- _ah_."

Namjoon melipat tangannya di depan dada, tidak menyangkal hal itu. Pertama kali Hoseok membawa Jimin dan memberi kesempatan bagi Namjoon untuk memilih—Namjoon tidak akan pernah menyesalinya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, _hyeong_ ," kata Jimin, memberengut ketika Hoseok tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Aku hanya berkata jujur," ucap Hoseok membenarkan. "Bagaimana kalau kau mulai mencobanya sekarang?"

"Kau sudah mempelajari demo yang kukirim, bukan?" tanya Namjoon.

Jimin mengangguk. Setiap malam dia mengulang demo yang dikirimkan Namjoon kepadanya. Instrumen manis dengan lirik yang unik.

"Aku suka liriknya," ungkap Jimin. " _P_ _enicillium_ dan kucing _Calico_?"

"Itu sejenis jamur yang keberadaannya sangat penting bagi alam. Dan kucing _Calico_ itu memiliki tiga warna pada bulunya, warna yang unik."

" _Wah_ —aku tidak pernah bisa mengerti apa yang kaupikirkan, Namjoon," ucap Hoseok, menepuk tangannya. "Jadi, Jimin adalah seekor kucing?"

"Bukan, dia malaikat," sanggah Namjoon.

"Aku peri," koreksi Jimin, menunjukkan senyum tulusnya.

Namjoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mengangkat tangan menyerah. "Baiklah, peri, kita coba dengar suaramu. Kau bisa mulai di dalam studio, di sebelah sana." Namjoon menunjuk sebuah pintu di sisi kirinya. "Ambil waktumu, tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Jimin mengangguk, memasuki ruang rekaman dengan jantung berdebar. Ini pertama kalinya dia mencoba merekam suaranya, walau Namjoon sudah pernah menunjukkan caranya.

Sebuah ruangan kedap suara dengan _microphone condenser_ di tengah ruangan. Jimin mengambil _headphone_ yang tergantung di sisinya, memakainya hati-hati. Sebuah jendela di sisi ruangan menunjukkan ruang kerja, di mana Namjoon dan Hoseok mulai memantau.

Jimin memberikan tanda 'oke' dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Namjoon menyalakan musik demo-nya, mulai merekam suara Jimin. Nyanyiannya, yang selembut embun di pagi hari.

Matanya terpejam, Jimin membayangkan liriknya perlahan berubah nyata. Merindukan seseorang yang sungguh berarti baginya. Sendirian di dunia ini adalah sebuah siksaan terberat. Dia ingin dilihat—dirindukan. Mencari sosok yang menjadi dunianya. Belajar untuk mencintai, menggapai cinta yang terasa tak nyata.

Jimin menarik napas panjang, melirik ke arah kaca. Dia melihat Namjoon terperangah, begitu pula Hoseok yang mulutnya setengah terbuka. Mereka tidak bergerak dari posisinya, hingga Namjoon memanggilnya dengan gerakan tangan.

Rasa khawatir terlihat dari wajah Jimin ketika pria itu kembali ke dalam studio kerja Namjoon.

"Apa itu buruk?" tanya Jimin, ragu.

" _Wah_ —Namjoon- _ah_ , ini benar-benar bagus!"

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik," ucap Namjoon, tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Bahkan, ini di luar perkiraanku."

"Benarkah?" Jimin ikut terbelalak, tidak pernah mengharapkan hal ini.

"Mengapa suaramu benar-benar indah?" tanya Hoseok, merangkul bahu Jimin. "Benar-benar seperti peri."

Jimin terdiam, tak mengatakan apa pun. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Sesuatu yang tersembunyi dan tak bisa diakuinya adalah kenyataan.

Di dalam hati, dia menghitung waktu dan penuh ketakutan.

"Kupikir, kita tidak akan pulang larut hari ini. Kau melakukannya dengan baik untuk sebuah tes pengambilan suara," ucap Namjoon, mengangguk senang. "Terima kasih, Jimin. Kau membantuku untuk membuat lagu yang indah."

Jimin merasa tersanjung, menunduk malu dengan tangan saling bertaut di belakang punggungnya. "Tidak, _hyeong_. Aku yang berterima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah memberikan kepercayaan kepadaku."

"Baiklah! Mengapa kau tidak mencoba untuk rekaman yang sesungguhnya kali ini," ucap Hoseok. Dia sudah menyesap gelas kopinya. "Kopimu akan segera dingin, begitu pula ayamnya. Jadi, selesaikan rekaman lalu kita rayakan?"

..

…

…

..

Malam semakin larut, jam berganti subuh. Jimin dan Hoseok berjalan lambat, merapatkan baju hangat mereka untuk melawan angin malam. Gelap dan heningnya malam terlihat mencekam. Lampu jalan sebagai penerang, menuntun mereka untuk segera kembali ke rumah.

Hoseok menggosok kedua tangannya agar tetap hangat. "Hari ini benar-benar berjalan baik. Kalian sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

"Tidak, ini juga berkatmu, _hyeong_."

" _Ahh_ , tetangga, kau selalu bersikap rendah hati," ucap Hoseok, menyenggol bahu Jimin.

"Ini benar, _hyeong_. Tanpamu, aku tidak akan mengenal Namjoon- _hyeong_."

"Dan lagu itu tidak akan terbentuk. _Serendipity_?"

"Seperti nama kafe tempatku bekerja," ujar Jimin, tersenyum lembut. "Namjoon- _hyeong_ langsung menyukai nama itu begitu aku mengatakannya."

"Sebuah kebahagiaankah?"

"Siapa pun yang mendengarnya, kuharap akan dapat kebahagiaan itu."

Jimin terdiam, menunggu ketika Hoseok tidak membalas kata-katanya. Matanya menatap bingung saat Hoseok berjalan tanpa berhenti. Menjauh tanpa melihat ke belakang punggungnya.

" _Hyeong_?" panggil Jimin.

Tidak ada reaksi. Hoseok tetap berjalan tanpa melihat ke belakang. Tanpa melihat dirinya. Jimin merasakan ketakutannya kian membesar.

Kedua tanganya diangkat, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Dia masih bisa melihatnya jelas, tubuhnya yang nyata. Namun, waktu berkata lain. Detik demi detik seakan mulai membunuhnya perlahan. Membawanya ke dalam kegelapan.

Dilupakan.

Jimin mengambil napas panjang, merasakan dadanya bergetar. Kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah. Takdir berkata lain kepadanya.

"Apakah ini akhirnya, _huh_? Apa menjadi peri adalah sebuah kutukan?"

Jimin berjalan pulang seorang diri, menghabiskan waktunya dalam kesendirian. Di dalam apartemen terasa lebih mengerikan. Tidak ada siapa pun yang menyambutnya di sana. Seorang diri berada di dunianya.

Dia membuka laptop dan memasukan _flashdisk_ yang diberikan Namjoon kepadanya. Berisi rekaman hari itu. Berharap suaranya masih bisa terdengar dan seseorang bisa menyadari keberadaannya.

Ragu, Jimin membuka _file_ -nya. Suara musik terdengar jelas, disambut dengan suaranya yang seakan sedang memanggil kebahagiaan.

Pertama kalinya dia merasa lega bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Lagu pertamanya, berkumandang lembut mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah pada sofa, sembari mendengarkan lagu itu berulang kali. Berusaha memahami eksistensi dirinya di dunia ini. Seseorang yang tak biasa, spesial.

Orang-orang memuji suaranya, itu sebuah berkat yang tak terbantahkan. Jimin melihatnya seperti sebuah daya tarik yang tak akan bertahan lama. Karena dilupakan, pada akhirnya akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Ponselnya berdering di sakunya. Jimin mengambilnya tanpa melihat. Matanya tetap terpejam lelah. Tak memedulikan siapa yang meneleponnya, Jimin menjawab panggilannya. Siapa pun itu—orang asing sekalipun, dia membutuhkannya sekarang.

" _Jimin-_ ah _? Kau di mana?_ "

Jimin merasa lega, seperti oase yang mengairi kekeringan. Matanya terasa panas, ingin menangis.

" _Jimin?_ " tanya suara itu lagi, Hoseok. Terdengar sedikit panik.

" _Hyeong_ …."

" _Ka-kau menghilang tadi!_ Aissh _—kau membuatku khawatir!_ "

"Aku di rumah," ucap Jimin, mengatakan yang sejujurnya. "Ya, aku di rumah."

" _Kau tiba-tiba menghilang—hei, tadi kau berjalan pulang bersamaku, bukan?_ "

Hoseok belum melupakannya. Waktu masih menyisakan kesempatan untuknya.

"Ya, kupikir," jawab Jimin ragu. "Ah, aku tidak enak badan, _hyeong_. Maaf, kalau aku menghilang tiba-tiba."

" _Apa aku ke sana sekarang? Kau baik-baik saja?_ "

"Aku hanya butuh tidur, _hyeong_. Tidak apa-apa."

" _Rumahmu berada di belakang rumahku, tidak jauh, tetangga. Aku benar-benar harus melihatmu_ —"

"Kau juga butuh istirahat, _hyeong_ ," sela Jimin. Sedikit lagi air matanya menetes. "Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja."

Hoseok mendesah. Rasa kekhawatiran masih mewarnai suaranya. " _Kalau begitu besok pagi aku ke tempatmu. Kau butuh sesuatu?_ "

"Aku ingin jus persik," kata Jimin. "Kita ke mini market pagi ini?"

" _Aku akan mentraktirmu_ ," balas Hoseok. " _Dan, jangan biarkan Taehyung melihatmu._ "

"Mengapa?"

" _Dia akan membeli seluruh makanan di mini market! Wah—dan dia selalu melakukan itu ketika bertemu denganku di sana. Aku harus mentraktirnya setiap saat, huh?_ "

Jimin tertawa kecil. Menyadari Taehyung pun selalu bergantung pada Hoseok. Mereka, tetangga yang saling memahami selain mengetuk pintu untuk sekadar meminta bantuan.

" _Tidurlah, Jiminie! Jaga kesehatanmu!_ "

"Kau juga, _hyeong_."

Sambungan terputus. Jimin memandangi layar ponselnya cukup lama. Rasa berat itu yang seakan mengikat dadanya perlahan mulai menghilang. Untuk saat ini, dia masih bisa bernapas dengan baik. Menikmati waktunya dengan orang-orang yang berarti baginya. Mereka yang benar-benar melihat dirinya.

Dan bayangan Gaeul muncul dalam benaknya. Gadis asing itu, yang selalu menatap ke arahnya. Gadis yang seharusnya tak memahami eksistensinya.

Rasa penasaran mulai muncul. Sedikit ulas senyum mewarnai wajah murungnya. Jimin mengulang lagunya beberapa kali lebih lama, sambil membayangkan senyum Gaeul yang dilihatnya pagi itu. Di taman ketika Sunja menemani mereka berdua.

Dia yang bisa dipanggilnya dunia. Dia yang pantas untuk dicintai. Rasa itu, semanis buah plum. Jimin merasakan sesuatu yang lain—kepedulian yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelum ini. Berbeda dari caranya memahami para _hyeong_ juga Taehyung. Berbeda dari memahami dirinya sendiri.

Gaeul, gadis musim gugur itu memberikan warna yang lain. Yang lebih hangat dan membuat jantungnya tetap berdetak. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama, berusaha untuk mempertahankan keberadaannya. Jimin tidak ingin menghilang. Dia ingin melihat wajah itu—senyum itu lebih lama.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Hanya bisa mengatakan kalau Jimin itu bukan manusia biasa. Dia spesial. Bukan kucing, tapi perikah? ^^

 **Playlist yang kupakai saat menulis fic ini:**

Bolbbalgan4- Some, Blue, To My Youth

Suran (feat Changmo) (Prod. SUGA)- WINE

Seul Ong- Sea of Love

IU- Through the Night

Microdot, Sanchez- New Day

BTS- Spring Day, Serendipity, Butterfly

 _These songs don't belong to me..._


	6. Chapter 5

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 5: Perubahan Musim, Awal Musim Dingin**

..

…

…

..

Pagi itu, tepat sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Kafe masih tutup, papan di depan pintu kaca belum dibalik untuk menyambut para tamu. Jimin— mendapat _shift_ pagi—sekarang sedang terduduk diam di hadapan bosnya, Jin yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Di depan mereka, sepiring ayam saus dihidangkan berikut dua pasang sumpit kayu. Jimin sedikit mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat ayam itu tidaklah berwarna merah pada umumnya. Saus yang melumurinya berwarna merah muda cerah.

"Mengapa warnya seperti ini?" tanya Jimin, menunjuk ayam-ayam itu dengan sumpitnya.

"Ini menu baruku—ayam saus _strawberry_!" ucap Jin antusias. Senyumnya terbentuk lebar.

"Bukankah biasanya ini memakai _gochujang_?"

"Ini ayam _strawberry_! Tentu saja memakai saus _strawberry_!"

"Apa ini bisa dimakan?"

Jin membelalakkan matanya, tangannya menggebrak meja. " _Yah_ —tentu saja bisa! Bagaimana mungkin aku membuat menu yang tak bisa dimakan oleh pelanggan kafeku?"

Jimin mendesah, dia masih ragu untuk mencobanya. "Tapi, ini berwarna _pink_."

"Ada yang salah kalau ayam berwarna _pink_?"

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya, menarik sumpit untuk mencoba walau terasa enggan. "Aku ragu, _hyeong_."

"Apa kau pernah memakan masakanku sebelumnya?"

Jimin mengangguk dua kali.

"Lalu, mengapa sekarang kau mulai meragukan keahlianku? _Wah_ —pegawai terbaik Park Jimin, kau tidak mengerti kalau sebuah masakan tidak bisa dinilai dari luarnya saja. Lagipula, warna _pink_ itu menarik! Semua perempuan menyukainya, bukan?"

"Entahlah," gumam Jimin, mengedikkan bahunya. Dia mengambil potongan terkecil sebagai sebuah permulaan. "Tapi, warna ini tidak pantas untuk sebuah makanan. Ini warna bunga sakura."

"Di Jepang ada es krim rasa bunga sakura, lalu apa salahnya ayamku berwarna bunga sakura? Lagipula ini rasa _strawberry_. Bukankah kau suka rasa _strawberry_ , _huh_?"

"Tidak dalam bentuk ayam."

Jin menunggu ketika Jimin mencoba gigitan pertama. Pria berambut pirang itu mengunyah beberapa kali, merasakan rasa asing di lidahnya. Sedikit manis asam bercampur asin walau rasanya adalah _strawberry_. Dan dahinya mengkerut kemudian, tak begitu yakin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jin, penasaran.

" _Hyeong_ , kau memasukkan permen karet ke dalam sausnya?"

Kali ini Jin yang memberengut. Dia yang memasak, tak mungkin dia melupakan bahan-bahannya.

"Rasanya seperti memakan ayam dan permen karet," gumam Jimin, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini aneh, _hyeong_."

"Jadi, aku tidak bisa memasukkan ini ke dalam menu baru?"

Tangan Jimin terangkat, membentuk tanda 'x' besar. "Kau tidak ingin membuat pelangganmu kabur, bukan? Kupikir ini bukan menu yang baik untuk musim dingin."

"Apa lebih baik aku menundanya untuk musim semi tahun depan?"

Jimin terdiam. Musim dingin baru saja dimulai namun terasa sedang menelannya hidup-hidup. Waktu terus bergulir dan tidak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menarik napas lega.

Musim semi berikutnya, akankah dirinya akan tetap terlihat oleh dunia?

"Hei, Jimin—kau melamun," tegur Jin, melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Jimin. "Apa rasanya mulai berubah? Kau mulai menyukainya?"

Jin masih membahas mengenai menu barunya. Jimin hanya bisa mendesah dan mengambil satu potongan lagi, melahapnya bulat-bulat. Berharap pikirannya bisa fokus pada hal lain.

" _Yah_ —bilang saja kalau kau menyukai ayamku!" ucap Jin, tertawa keras. Jenis tawa unik, begitu kentara di ruang tengah kafe yang masih kosong. Sesekali Jin menepukkan tangannya.

"Ini masih aneh," gumam Jimin ketika mulutnya masih mengunyah, berusaha menelan. "Coba saja, _hyeong_! Rasanya seperti permen karet."

"Ini bukan permen karet! Aku tidak pernah memakai pemanis buatan pada makananku," gerutu Jin. "Semua bahannya alami dan masih segar. Aku selalu teliti dalam memasak."

Pintu depan didorong dan suaranya mengalihkan pandangan dua orang itu. Jimin melihat seseorang berjalan santai di belakang punggung Jin. Pria itu, yang bertubuh tinggi dan tersenyum lebar. Matanya besar, menatap mereka penuh antusias.

"Wah, Jungkook! Kau kemari, kalau begitu duduklah," ucap Jin buru-buru, menggeser kursi di sebelahnya.

Jungkook yang tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menyapa hanya bisa terdiam bingung. Dia mendapati ayam di atas meja, menu baru itu.

"Kali ini kau membuat apa lagi, _hyeong_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ayam strawberry! Kau harus mencobanya dan katakan bagaimana menurutmu rasanya. Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan."

Jimin mendengus, melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kurasakan di mulutku, _hyeong_. Kau sungguh tidak adil."

"Karena Jungkook menyukai ayam, jadi biarlah sekarang dia yang menentukan," balas Jin. Jungkook sudah mengambil sumpit dan memakan potongan pertama tanpa dipinta. Pria itu sangat menyukai makanan, hampir apa pun jenis makanan bisa diterima lidahnya.

Tapi, kali ini dia mengunyah cukup lama. Perlahan alisnya berkedut tajam, terlihat tak yakin.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jin lagi, penuh harap.

" _Hyeong_ …." Jungkook menelan ayamnya, hampir kesulitan untuk bicara. "Kau memasukkan permen karet ke dalam sausnya?"

Jin terpaku diam, wajahnya hampir tanpa ekspresi. Mulutnya membentuk garis lurus tanpa kedutan.

"Bagaimana mungkin ayamku mempunyai rasa permen karet—kalian berdua!" Jin menunjuk Jimin dan Jungkook dengan telunjuknya. "Aku benar-benar membuat sausnya sendiri. Ayam ini adalah jerih payahku, hasil dari ide brilian yang tercetus satu bulan lalu. Aku sudah mencoba berbagai macam resep dan akhirnya menemukan ini—" Jin menunjuk ayam buatannya. Matanya setengah melotot. "Ini kalian katakan ayam rasa permen karet?"

"Mengapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri, _hyeong_?" tanya Jungkook, mendengus.

"Sudah kukatakan, tapi dia tidak mau mendengar," balas Jimin.

" _Yah_ —tentu saja aku sudah mencoba masakanku sendiri! Dan rasanya tidak seperti permen karet."

"Mungkin lidahmu sudah kebal, _hyeong_."

" _Yah_ —Jeon Jungkook!"

Jungkook sudah menghindar ketika Jin berdiri dari kursinya. Pria dengan senyum seperti seekor kelinci itu berjalan ke lantai dua kafe—area pengunjung, kantor pribadi milik Jin, juga ruang rapat pegawai berada.

"Kamu mau ke mana?" tanya Jin, berteriak pada sosok Jungkook yang tak peduli kepadanya. "Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi."

Senyum Jungkook terlihat lebar, menyeringai. Pria itu berhenti di anak tangga kedua, menatap sepupu—kakak baginya dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Senyum itu sedikit membuat Jin bergidik.

" _Yah_ —ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu begitu mengerikan," protes Jin.

"Kupikir dia sedang bahagia," kata Jimin. Dia melihat Jungkook dari atas ke bawah, mengamati cara berpakaiannya yang terlihat rapi. _Turtleneck_ hitam lengan panjang dan _jeans_ biru tua dipadankan dengan **Doc Marten** hitam. "Apa kau akan pergi kencan?"

Jungkook tersipu malu, menggaruk belakang lehernya. Sikapnya yang terlihat jelas menunjukkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kau kencan? Jungkook, katakan kali ini kau benar-benar serius!" Jin berteriak, terdengar menggerutu.

"Bukan seperti itu, ya, tapi bisa dikatakan seperti itu," gumam Jungkook, setengah meracau. Bibirnya memberengut. "Entahlah, _hyeong_ —aku tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan terlalu cepat, bukan?"

"Dengan siapa kau akan pergi?"

"Gaeul- _noona_ ," jawab Jungkook kepada Jin, hampir berbisik.

Jimin terdiam mendengar nama itu. Dia tidak pernah menduga bila nama Gaeul yang akan disebutkan oleh Jungkook. Sebuah kebetulan yang terlihat jelas pada wajahnya yang berseri, pria muda dengan penuh semangat.

Jungkook menyukai Gaeul. Jimin bisa melihat jelas dari gerak geriknya. Selama itu dia mengenal sosok Jungkook yang sikapnya mudah untuk ditebak.

"Kau akan pergi berkencan dengan Gaeul?! _Wah_ —Jeon Jungkook sudah menjadi seorang pria dewasa!" Jin menggoda Jungkook, tertawa dengan suara keras.

" _Hyeong_ , hentikan! Kami hanya akan pergi ke toko buku. Aku meminta bantuannya untuk mencari referensi tugas bulan ini," jelas Jungkook.

"Begitu?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?"

"Wajahmu tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanmu dengan baik," kata Jin. Dia menyeringai lebar. "Kau sedang berharap, bukan?"

"Apa tidak boleh aku berharap?" tantang Jungkook, kali ini rasa percaya dirinya muncul begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Aku mau mengambil jaketku yang tertinggal di kantormu, _hyeong_."

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak membeli buket bunga atau kotak coklat? Kupikir kau bisa lebih baik daripada ini."

Jungkook mendengus, seraya mengambil langkah menaiki anak tangga. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, _hyeong_. Itu norak."

Jin terbelalak, bahkan ketika punggung Jungkook sudah tak terlihat pandangan. "Apa? Kau mengatakan aku apa?! _Yah_ —dengarkan saranku maka kau akan berhasil, Jungkook! _Wah_ , ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya—anak itu…."

"Dan kau terlalu banyak menggerutu," ujar Jimin, membuka suaranya. Dia hanya meneliti sejak tadi. "Bila Jungkook melakukan itu, bukankah akan terasa canggung?"

"Jadi, kali ini kau membelanya?"

"Aku hanya membayangkan dan itu benar-benar terlihat norak." Jimin mengangkat tangan, menyerah. "Dan bukankah lebih baik membiarkan Jungkook menjalaninya sendiri?"

"Terkadang aku masih melihatnya seperti anak kecil—dengan tingkah dan sikap tak bisa dikekangnya itu." Jin mendesah, mengambil sumpit di hadapannya dan memakan ayam buatannya. Mengunyah lambat-lambat. "Dia tumbuh begitu cepat, _huh_?"

"Kau terlihat tua sekarang, _hyeong_ ," ucap Jimin, mendengus.

"Kau ingin menguji kesabaranku?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil berlalu pergi ke bagian belakang kafe. Terlalu lama duduk bersama Jin tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah lebih cepat. "Sebentar lagi jam buka kafe. Aku harus bersiap."

"Jimin," panggil Jin yang gubrisannya tak ditanggapi. "Park Jimin!"

Jin masih mengunyah dan terdiam saat rasa sausnya terasa di lidah. Dahinya mengkerut dalam. Jin menyadari ada yang aneh dengan masakannya.

"Mengapa rasanya jadi seperti permen karet?"

..

…

…

..

Gaeul membalik buku yang dipegangnya, membaca penjelasan di belakang buku dengan teliti. Satu per satu rak dijelajahinya, melihat-lihat dalam suasana hening yang begitu tenang. Tidak banyak pengunjung di toko buku pagi ini. Terlalu dingin walau udara di luar masih terlihat cerah.

Gaeul tak menyadari sekelilingnya, terlalu larut pada apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Tidak pada sepasang mata yang memerhatikannya dari jauh. Pria yang berdiri dengan senyum merekah. Jungkook yang terdiam selama hampir lima menit, mengamati sosok Gaeul dalam lamunan.

Langkah Jungkook terlalu berhati-hati, tidak ingin menimbulkan suara pada lantai kayu. Perlahan mendekat, hingga berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Gaeul. Wajah gadis itu masih menunduk, membaca sebuah buku tebal di tangannya.

Mendadak Gaeul menegakkan punggung, merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya. Rasa hangat yang sedikit ganjil. Dia berbalik dan hampir merutuk karenanya. Sosok Jungkook yang tersenyum lebar kepada Gaeul.

"Jungkook," kata Gaeul, berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang panik. "Kau mengagetkanku."

"Maaf, _noona_." Kini Jungkook merasa bersalah. Lagi, menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Apa _noona_ menunggu lama?"

Gaeul tersenyum, menepuk lengan atas Jungkook tiga kali. "Sama sekali tidak. Tidak apa, aku menikmati waktuku di sini."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook beringsut ke sebelah Gaeul, memerhatikan rak yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya. Penuh banyak buku. " _Noona_ tidak mengantuk melihat buku sebanyak ini?"

Gaeul tertawa geli. Wajah Jungkook hampir melongo begitu melihat buku-buku asing di depan matanya.

"Kau tidak suka membaca, _huh_?"

"Membaca satu buku bisa membuatku mengantuk."

"Walau harus membaca satu buah buku referensi seperti ini?" Gaeul mengangkat satu buku tebal di tangannya. Sebuah karya seni modern, Vincent Van Gogh.

"Itu pengecualian, _noona_. Melihat semua karya Van Gogh tidak akan membuatku mengantuk," ujar Jungkook, senyumnya begitu lebar. "Aku bisa melewatkan bagian penjelasannya."

"Tapi tugasmu itu mengamati—merangkum. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melewatkan kisah hidup seorang seniman dan hanya melihat karyanya saja?"

Jungkook memberengut seperti anak kecil yang diambil permen kesukaannya. "Ayolah, _noona_! Kita mengambil jurusan ini untuk membuat karya, bukan menerjemahkan."

"Kau bisa banyak belajar dari kisah hidup seseorang, apalagi seseorang seperti Van Gogh atau Claude Monet sekalipun. Itu di mana sebuah karya _masterpiece_ berasal, bukan? Dan kau masih berhutang satu buah rangkuman karya seniman modern kepada dosenmu."

" _Noona_ , kau mau menyiksaku?"

"Itu tugasmu, bukan? Aku menyarankan yang terbaik berdasarkan pengalamanku, ini demi nilai semester ini."

"Tapi, ini dalam Bahasa Inggris."

"Tidak ada edisi terjemahan Bahasa Korea," kata Gaeul.

Jungkook hanya bisa mendesah dan menyimpan buku pilihan Gaeul. Mencoba walaupun dia masih menggerutu dalam hati. Ini tidak semudah yang dibayangkannya.

" _Noona_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan siang sekarang?"

Gaeul tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari rak buku, mengambil dan mengamati. "Ini masih pagi, lagipula kau baru saja datang. Kau belum lima menit menginjakkan kakimu di dalam toko buku."

Jungkook mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Dalam hati, dia tahu sudah lebih dari lima menit lamanya dia berdiri. Hanya mengamati Gaeul dari jauh dan itu cukup untuk memberikan rasa hangat di awal musim dingin.

Butuh lebih dari satu jam, Gaeul mengelilingi rak buku bahasa asing. Memberikan satu per satu buku pilihannya kepada Jungkook. Pria itu lebih banyak duduk dan membaca. Sesekali matanya teralihkan dari kata-kata yang tersusun rapi pada buku di tangannya. Dia lebih tertarik untuk mengamati sosok Gaeul. Dan senyum di wajahnya terukir begitu mudahnya saat Gaeul menemukan satu buku lagi untuknya.

Jungkook mengatakannya dalam hati kalau ini adalah sebuah kencan rahasia. Tidak ingin mengatakannya terlalu lantang dan memutus harapan di dalam hati, Jungkook takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Gaeul masih melihatnya sebagai teman dan dia tidak ingin memutus hubungan yang sudah terjalin itu begitu saja.

Udara di luar semakin terasa dingin dan berangin. Gaeul merekatkan syal di leher, menahan rasa gigil yang membuat giginya bergemeletuk. Angin musim dingin sama sekali tak bersahabat dengannya.

"Kau kedinginan, _noona_?" tanya Jungkook.

Gaeul melihat Jungkook yang baik-baik saja. Dengan jaket tebal dan baju rajut _turtleneck_ -nya, pria itu bergeming sambil menunggu.

"Sedikit," aku Gaeul.

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang? Aku tahu tempat makan yang bagus di dekat sini."

Jungkook terlihat bersemangat, walau jam masih belum menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Kedua mata besarnya berbinar antusias.

Gaeul mengangguk, menyetujuinya. Selama mereka tak lama berdiam di luar ruangan. Gaeul membutuhkan minuman hangat dan makanan manis. Cuaca dingin membuat perutnya mudah lapar.

Mereka menapaki jalan yang tak dilalui banyak orang. Bangunan berjajar rapi di sisi pejalan kaki, sebagian besar adalah kantor dan tempat usaha pribadi. Tidak banyak yang dapat dilihat, hingga satu bangunan dengan kaca sepanjang tembok depannya menarik perhatian Gaeul.

Sebuah gedung pertunjukkan seni, khusus pameran bagi para seniman Seoul. Hari ini sedang mengadakan pameran terbuka. Beberapa hasil fotografi terpajang rapi menghadap jalanan luar. Foto yang dicetak besar di beberapa dinding putih—hasil karya yang mudah menarik perhatian pengunjung.

Dan satu foto membuat langkah Gaeul terhenti. Foto yang panjangnya sebesar jangkauan kedua tangan gadis itu. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan wajah laki-laki dengan mata menatap kamera. Tangannya memegang tangkai bunga sakura, merah muda pucat. Gaeul hampir tak mengenalinya, pria itu rambutnya berwarna coklat tua.

"Jimin- _hyeong_?"

Gaeul menoleh ke arah Jungkook. Tentu saja dia tahu. Jimin bekerja di kafe milik kakaknya.

"Jadi benar itu Jimin?" tanya Gaeul, masih setengah tak yakin.

" _Noona_ mengenalnya?"

Gaeul mengangguk. Pandangannya tak lepas dari foto itu. "Aku beberapa kali ke kafe milik kakakmu dan bertemu dengannya. Jimin—dia orang yang baik."

Jungkook hanya terdiam dan berusaha mencari tahu apa maksud kata-kata Gaeul. Apa ekspresi wajah yang berusaha disembunyikan gadis itu. Jungkook merasa risih, walau itu berusaha ditepisnya menjauh. Seperti yang Jin katakan, dirinya tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya lebih dekat," ujar Gaeul. "Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar?"

Jungkook tidak bisa menolak. Pada dasarnya, dia lemah terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

Mereka memasuki gedung pameran. Tidak seperti yang terlihat dari luar, beberapa pengunjung tampak memenuhi area dalam. Dan lebih banyak foto terpajang di sana. Satu lagi foto Jimin terpampang pada bagian tengah ruangan—bagian sentral pusat perhatian.

Gaeul tak ragu melangkahkan kakinya ke depan foto itu. Sosok Jimin yang lain. Warna biru muda mendominasi. Jimin yang memegang erat jaket _hoddie_ birunya. Matanya menatap sendu.

Tulisan di bawah foto menampakkan judulnya, tertera dengan tulisan tebal, ' _Spring Boy_ '.

"Ini benar Jimin," gumam Gaeul, matanya membesar dan terpukau dengan apa yang berhasil ditangkap kamera. Wajah Jimin yang belum pernah dilihatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau _hyeong_ menjadi model pemotretan," ujar Jungkook, ikut terpana di samping Gaeul. "Dan fotonya dipajang di salah satu pameran ternama."

"Siapa fotografernya?"

Jungkook menunjuk salah satu orang yang sedang berbincang dengan pengunjung, tepat di hadapan mereka. Pria dengan jaket coklat _khaki_. Pria itu yang senyumnya menawan.

"Kim Taehyung. Dia salah satu fotografer muda ternama di Seoul."

Gaeul sangat menyukai seni, tapi tidak begitu mengenal dunia fotografi. Dan nama itu masih terdengar asing di telinganya.

Gaeul masih belum beranjak dari depan foto Jimin. Matanya seakan ditawan oleh pesonanya. Entah hasil memukai dari tatapan tajam seorang Kim Taehyung atau ekspresi Jimin yang seakan sedang menatap jauh ke depan. Gaeul hanya bisa menyimpulkan kalau Jimin masih pria yang sama. Pria di bawah guguran bunga sakura. Seperti apa yang dilihatnya di bagian depan pameran. Gambaran serupa dengan memorinya dua tahun lalu.

"Nona mengenalnya?"

Gaeul menoleh ketika mendapati Taehyung berdiri di sampingnya. Senyum menawan pria itu terukir sempurna. Sang fotografer yang handal.

"Ya," ujar Gaeul. "Aku mengenal Jimin."

"Anda yang memotret Jimin- _hyeong_?" tanya Jungkook, tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

" _Spring Boy_? _Ahh_ , ya, aku mengenalnya tiga tahun lalu. Dia teman dekatku—bisa dibilang seperti itu dan beberapa kali aku memintanya untuk menjadi modelku," jawab Taehyung. "Namaku Kim Taehyung."

Gaeul mengangguk, memperkenalkan dirinya juga Jungkook sebagai kenalan Jimin. Walau masih bisa dikatakan baru bertemu, Gaeul ingin mengenal sosok Jimin lebih dekat. Seperti magnet, pada pertemuan pertama mereka—diri Gaeul selalu terikat dengannya, tak bisa melepas pandangan.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku memajang foto Jimin. Dia selalu menolak ketika aku bermaksud memakai fotonya dalam ajang pameran," ujar Taehyung, setengah berbisik. "Tolong jangan katakan kepadanya aku memakai fotonya kali ini."

"Jadi, Jimin tidak tahu?" tanya Gaeul.

"Ini kesempatan langka saat fotonya memiliki nama yang pas dengan tema pameran. Jimin adalah perwakilan musim semi," jelas Taehyung. "Dia akan memarahiku seandainya tahu."

"Fotonya benar-benar bagus."

"Benar, bukan? Jimin bersikeras kalau wajahnya tidak sesuai untuk difoto. Dia tidak pernah mau mendengar pendapat orang lain," gerutu Taehyung. "Salah satu fotonya berhasil mendapat perhatian banyak pengunjung. Yang satu ini." Taehyung menunjuk hasil foto di depannya.

Jungkook menyeringai. Sebuah ide tebersit dalam benaknya. "Bagaimana kalau aku membawa Jimin- _hyeong_ kemari?"

Taehyung terbelalak. Mulutnya setengah terbuka, ragu. " _Ahh_ —bukankah itu bagus kalau kau bisa menyeretnya kemari? Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengetuk pintu rumahnya dan mendengar gerutunya setiap pagi. Akan menarik untuk melihat wajahnya yang terkejut sesekali."

Gaeul melihat-lihat, mencari foto Jimin lainnya selama Jungkook dan Taehyung mulai akrab dengan perbincangan yang tak umum—mencari cara agar Jimin datang sendiri melihat fotonya terpajang di ruang pameran. Mata Gaeul menemukan sebuah foto yang lain, model berbeda dengan tatapan mata tajam.

Pria yang sedingin es. Rambutnya putih keperakan dan ada sedikit rona di pipinya. Judul fotonya menampakkan nama ' _Winter Boy_ '. Laki-laki musim dingin, dia yang seakan serupa dengan sosok Jimin.

Gaeul mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha mencari dan mengamati lebih dekat. Pada sosok laki-laki yang menatap langit di kejauhan. Sesuatu yang mengaitkan dirinya dan Jimin—mereka yang seakan serupa dalam hal yang tak dimengerti Gaeul.

Eksistensinya? Ataukah pancaran dari matanya?

Rasa gelitik di belakang lehernya membuat Gaeul terkejut. Sesuatu yang terasa ganjil namun tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ ," panggil Gaeul, menoleh kepada sosok Taehyung di belakang punggungnya. "Apakah Anda mengenalnya?"

Taehyung melihat foto di depan Gaeul. Matanya menyipit dan satu tangannya menopang dagu, terliha berpikir keras.

"Dia salah satu kenalan teman seprofesiku. Entahlah—aku tidak begitu mengenalnya bahkan dia tidak mau menyebutkan nama aslinya. Temanku memanggilnya dengan sebutan Suga. Wajahnya sungguh dingin dan ekspresinya benar-benar menggambarkan musim dingin."

"Jadi, karena itu dinamakan _Winter Boy_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Dia menarik, bukan?"

Gaeul mengangguk, menyetujui. Tatapan dingin itu seakan sedang menghantuinya. "Dia hampir serupa dengan Jimin," gumamnya.

"Kupikir aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama, Gaeul- _ssi_ ," ucap Taehyung. Senyumnya menukik lebar. "Tapi, kau malah tertarik dengan salah satu model di fotoku."

"Gaeul- _noona_ sudah ada janji denganku," potong Jungkook. Alisnya bertaut tajam. "Mungkin lain kali, Taehyung- _ssi_. Sampai bertemu lagi—aku akan mencoba menarik Jimin- _hyeong_ kemari." Pria itu menunduk dalam sebelum menarik tangan Gaeul, terburu-buru.

Gaeul terbelalak ketika tubuhnya terseret. Bahkan, dia belum mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada Taehyung yang masih mematung. Mereka sudah berjalan keluar pameran. Dan tangan Jungkook menariknya begitu erat.

"Jungkook? Aku belum mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Taehyung- _ssi_."

"Apa _noona_ tidak menyadarinya?"

"Apa?"

Jungkook berbalik dan mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Dia terpaku kepada Gaeul dengan rona merah muda di kedua pipinya. Kedua tangannya tercengkram kaku.

" _Ahh_ —aku tidak begitu memercayai orang itu—Taehyung- _ssi_. _Noona_ tidak boleh mudah percaya kepada orang asing."

"Dia kenalan Jimin. Lagipula, apa yang akan dilakukan seorang fotografer ternama? _Ahh_ —mungkin kau bisa mewawancarainya untuk tugasmu!"

Jungkook menggeleng, menolak keras. "Itu bukan ide yang bagus. Aku lebih suka membaca buku Van Gogh daripada melakukan itu." Tangannya terangkat, memperlihatkan kantong buku yang baru saja dibelinya. Senyum Jungkook terukir, menukik.

Gaeul mendengus, seraya menekukkan alisnya terkejut. Bertanya-tanya di dalam dirinya sendiri. "Wah, kupikir kau tidak suka membaca buku?"

"Ayolah, _noona_! Aku lapar," rengek Jungkook kemudian, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menarik perhatian Gaeul pada hal lain. Selain pada pameran atau foto Jimin lebih lama.

"Apa kau melewatkan sarapanmu? Atau kau memang cepat sekali lapar?"

Jungkook menyeringai, mulai berjalan di sisi Gaeul. Bahu dan lengan yang hampir bersentuhan, mengantarkan kehangatan yang terpisah dari jarak kurang dari satu senti saja. Jungkook tidak bisa melakukannya ketika wajahnya bisa memerah lebih cepat. Matanya hanya memerhatikan tangan Gaeul yang tercengkram erat, melawan dinginnya udara.

"Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku, _noona_. Lagipula udaranya dingin. Itu membuat perutku cepat lapar."

"Bagaimana kalau ke kafe kakakmu? Aku ingin kopi panas," kata Gaeul.

"Aku ingin makan _samgyeopsal_. _Ahh_ —aku tahu tempat makan yang enak di dekat sini."

Gaeul memberengut, namun tawanya hampir terlepas begitu melihat wajah Jungkook yang berusaha menahan rasa sabarnya. "Jadi, kau memang benar-benar lapar?"

Gaeul menyerah, mengikuti ke mana arah kaki Jungkook melangkah. Hari ini dia bisa mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikmati Cappucino yang disajikan Jimin. Mungkin lain kali, dia masih memiliki waktu. Selama salju pertama masih belum turun.

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Romance nya sudah mulai terasa di sini. Dan alur sudah mulai memasuki konflik di chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^^

 **Playlist yang kupakai saat menulis fic ini:**

Bolbbalgan4- Some, Blue, To My Youth

Suran (feat Changmo) (Prod. SUGA)- WINE

Seul Ong- Sea of Love

IU- Through the Night

Microdot, Sanchez- New Day

BTS- Spring Day, Serendipity, Butterfly

 _These songs don't belong to me..._


	7. Chapter 6

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 6: Keraguan Tertelan Oleh Kepercayaan dan Air Mata**

..

…

…

..

Gaeul berbaring di ranjangnya, menatap langit-langit. Ponsel digenggam erat tangannya, layar hitam tanpa notifikasi. Helaan napas mengisi kekosongan ruangan, juga hatinya. Gaeul menunggu dengan sabar setelah pesan terakhirnya dikirim. Masih belum ada jawaban.

Jimin. Lagi-lagi pria itu memenuhi isi kepalanya. Debaran jantungnya berdentum seperti gemuruh yang ricuh. Badai di tengah-tengah musim dingin yang tenang. Dingin. Lalu, rasa hangat itu muncul beberapa kali, menarik kedua sudut mulutnya begitu lebar.

Dan perlahan rasa khawatir berubah menjadi sebuah kemurungan. Bertukar nomor dengan Jimin tak menenangkan rasa antusiasnya. Pertemuan terkahir mereka di taman—bersama si kecil Sunja—Gaeul memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan pertama kali. Hanya mengetik, ' _Hari ini salju belum turun_ ' membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar. Satu pesan balasan diterimanya satu jam kemudian.

' _Cuaca akan jauh lebih dingin bila salju turun. Jaga tubuhmu agar tetap hangat._ ' Balasan dari Jimin meluluhkan rasa dingin dari tangan Gaeul yang membeku. Mereka mulai bertukar pesan hampir selama lima hari, sebelum akhirnya Jimin berhenti membalas pesannya.

Satu hari berlalu dan Gaeul semakin merasa tak nyaman. Hampir serupa seperti ditinggalkan. Berbaring di kamarnya seorang diri semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya. Tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Fokusnya selalu tertuju pada layar ponsel, berharap bunyi pesan bisa mengisi keheningan kamarnya.

Gaeul merasa dirinya mulai menggila, hanya dari harapan sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya muncul tak terduga. Dan harapan itu tak kunjung datang.

Lagi, gadis itu menyerah kepada waktu. Bongkahan rasa penasaran masih bergelayut di ujung tenggorokannya. Gaeul masih sulit untuk menarik napas dalam ketika memori masa lalunya muncul tiba-tiba. Pertanyaan itu—sebuah kalimat yang belum mampu diucapkan di hadapan pria yang diyakininya adalah bagian dari musim semi dan bunga sakura. Bayangan pria yang menatap guguran bunga sakura—wajah Jimin semakin kuat terpatri pada ingatan samar-samar itu.

Dan Gaeul kembali mendesah panjang, merasa masalah ini semakin sulit untuk dilalui.

"Hanya sebuah pertanyaan, mengapa itu begitu susah untuk diucapkan, _huh_?" gumam Gaeul kepada dirinya sendiri.

Namanya yang dipanggil dari lantai bawah membuat Gaeul hampir merutuk. Pagi tenangnya diisi oleh beban yang terus memenuhi isi kepalanya. Seperti air yang tumpah pada sebuah gelas. Gaeul hampir tak bisa menahan semua tekanan itu yang datang kepada dirinya.

Langkah gontai Gaeul kentara terlihat. Menuruni anak tangga tanpa semangat dan wajahnya murung. Rambutnya tidak disisir, kusut di kedua sisi wajahnya. Bahkan, Gaeul belum mengganti celana tidurnya.

Wajah ibunya menyambut Gaeul dari anak tangga terbawah. Wajah yang awalnya memiliki senyum tipis kini berubah jadi kerutan di dahi dan mata membesar. Ibunya jelas terusik.

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" Bahkan suaranya meninggi tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Ibu memanggilku?"

"Kau baru bangun dari tidurmu? Mengapa kau begitu pemalas?"

Gaeul lelah untuk menjelaskan bahwa hari ini adalah hari liburnya. Setelah mengerjakan tugas akhir musim dinginnya semalam suntuk, gadis itu belum bisa mendapatkan ketenangan yang membuat tubuhnya kaku.

"Lakukan sesuatu—bersihkan kamarmu dan bangun lebih pagi. Seorang gadis bermalasan dan tidak melakukan apa pun, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan jodoh yang baik pula," gerutu ibu Gaeul, wajahnya memberengut masam.

"Ada apa ibu memanggilku? Ini masih jam delapan pagi."

Pertanyaan Gaeul dianggap sebagai sebuah pembangkangan kecil bagi ibunya. Ibu Gaeul menahan napas, wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Kerutan di dahinya kentara terlihat.

"Mengapa kau selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan? Aku tidak pernah mengajarkanmu menjadi anak pembangkang, Song Gaeul!"

"Ada apa dengan ibu?" Gaeul setengah menggerutu. Suara ibunya yang meninggi membuat kepalanya pening.

Ibunya mengulurkan telunjuknya ke arah Gaeul. Matanya membesar, tersulut amarah. Hal buruk yang membuatnya buta ketika anaknya menatap penuh harap akan kebaikan yang perlahan menghilang.

"Kau sama seperti ayahmu," dengus ibunya, mendecak. "Melakukan apa yang menurutmu benar, tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan, dan apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Kalian mendapatkan kesulitan yang tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi! Itu akibat dari keegoisan kalian!"

"Ibu!" Gaeul berusaha mengambil perhatian ibunya kembali, walau kesempatannya nihil. "Mengapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, _huh_? Aku berusaha mendengarkan apa yang ibu katakan, mengikuti apa yang ibu inginkan, tapi ibu selalu meminta lebih dariku. Aku lelah menjalani hidup seperti ini."

"Kau tidak ingin menjadi anakku, begitu?"

Gaeul menahan napas. Rasa panas terasa di pelupuk matanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat, hampir seperti tercekik.

"Ibu…."

"Kau mengharapkan apa dari masa depanmu? Ketika orang-orang di sekitarmu bisa mendapatkan kesuksesan juga hidup yang layak. Gaeul, kau memilih hidup seperti ayahmu? Menjalani profesi yang mengucilkanmu dari dunia? Membuatmu hancur dengan sendirinya? Menjadi seniman atau penulis, itu bukan jalan yang aku inginkan ketika akhirnya kalian akan membuangku begitu saja!"

"Ibu! Apa ibu sadar apa yang ibu katakan?" Gaeul hampir menggebrak meja makan. Tangannya terangkat di udara, tak kuasa menahan amarah. Matanya mulai kabur karena air mata. "Aku melakukan semua ini demi ibu, lalu ibu mengatakan kalau aku ini gagal? Ibu hanya menginginkan apa yang ibu lihat di sekitarmu—apa yang bukan menjadi milikmu. Aku inilah anakmu, Bu."

Ibu Gaeul membelakanginya, merentangkan tangan di atas meja dapur. Wajahnya menunduk, mendesah panjang.

Rasa putus asa terlihat dari pundaknya yang kaku. Dari nadi juga buku-buku jarinya yang memutih.

"Karena itulah realita, Gaeul. Kau—selama ini menjalani hidup yang hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Seperti ayahmu sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkanku juga dirimu. Demi apa? Sebuah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah diraihnya sejauh apa pun kau berusaha. Kau memang benar-benar serupa dengan dirinya."

Air mata Gaeul jatuh, menetes di kedua pipinya. Rasa kekecewaan yang begitu besar menusuk dadanya seperti jarum panas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan. Membiarkanmu masuk ke sebuah jurusan seni di sebuah universitas ternama, kupikir itu akan mengubah keadaan. Kuharap. Tapi, akhirnya aku pun mengambil jalan yang salah. Berulang kali aku berusaha mengerti apa yang kalian pikirkan, di mana sebenarnya tujuan kalian itu—aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti."

"Ibu," bisik Gaeul, menahan isakannya. "Bukankah ibu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal ini, lalu mengapa? Aku tidak mengerti…."

"Aku tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu. Mereka yang melihatku—melihat dirimu seperti sebuah kesalahan. Sekali saja, aku ingin bisa menyamai kerasnya jalan dunia. Bukan di bawah, tapi di atas. Menjadi normal."

"Ibu!"

"Kau memilih jalan yang tak sama seperti yang kubayangkan, dan itu sangat menakutiku setiap harinya."

Gaeul tidak tahan lagi. Dia berlari ke lantai atas, mengganti celana dan mengambil baju hangatnya. Tas berikut ponsel dibawanya tanpa ragu, menuruni anak tangga dengan derap langkah cepat. Tanpa melihat lagi ke belakang walau namanya diteriakkan berulang kali. Gaeul menapaki jalanan bersalju dengan napas memburu. Paru-parunya terbakar udara dingin. Air mata tak kunjung berhenti dari kedua matanya.

Dia hanya berlari, menyusuri jalan yang begitu dingin juga hampa. Merasa sendiri juga tersesat. Gaeul merasa hampa untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa pegangan juga sebuah sandaran.

Tangannya yang gemetar meraih ponsel dan memanggil panggilan pertama yang dilihatnya. Seseorang—siapa pun itu yang bisa membuat tetap berpijak di jalan yang benar. Sebuah harapan.

" _Halo?_ "

Gaeul tidak menjawab. Jantungnya masih bergemuruh kencang. Napasnya naik turun begitu cepat, mencari ketenangan di tengah kepanikan yang menguasai pikirannya.

" _Gaeul?_ "

Suara itu, sudah cukup lama dia merindukannya. Dia yang berada di dalam mimpi, seakan tak tampak pada sebuah realita.

"Aku takut…. Ji-jimin…."

..

…

…

..

Gaeul berdiri di sebuah pintu apartemen dengan halaman depan yang cukup luas. Area yang akan terlihat cantik saat musim semi datang, tanpa salju yang menutupi rerumputan juga bunga-bunga tumbuh di sana.

Air mata Gaeul masih menetes, walau isakannya tak lagi sekeras sebelumnya. Rasa sakit masih terasa di dadanya, dengan kedua tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh.

Menunggu dalam keraguan, Gaeul tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk. Ketika Jimin memberikan alamat apartemennya dari seberang telepon, Gaeul tak menunggu lagi untuk segera berlari.

Dan sekarang rasa panik untuk bersandar mulai terasa. Jimin adalah salah satu orang—tempat di mana dirinya merasa aman. Namun, keraguan untuk melihat kepercayaan dari diri Jimin, itu yang membuat Gaeul merasa takut. Memulai untuk melihat realita sangatlah sulit.

Apakah keputusan singkat yang diambilnya adalah sebuah kebenaran? Apakah Jimin akan benar-benar menerima dirinya yang rapuh?

Suara gonggongan kecil berikut sentuhan lembut di kakinya membuat Gaeul hampir tersentak di tempat. Dia melihat itu—seekor makhluk berbulu yang menggoyangkan ekornya penuh antusias. Sunja, dia mengingat anjing kecil itu.

"Sunja- _ah_! Jangan menakuti orang—"

Mata basah Gaeul melihat pria itu berdiri di hadapannya. Sang fotografer terkenal, Taehyung dengan mata membesar. Mulutnya sedikit menganga.

"Gaeul- _ssi_?"

Gaeul tidak bisa menjawab. Dia segera menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan, merasa malu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Taehyung mendekat, rasa khawatir terdengar dari suara rendahnya.

Dan suara pintu terbuka memotong pembicaraan mereka. Rambut kuning cerah Jimin yang pertama kali terlihat, sebelum mata abunya terbelalak lebar. Jimin memerhatikan Gaeul dan Taehyung di depan pintu rumahnya. Sunja duduk di bawah kaki mereka, ekornya masih bergoyang.

"Jimin- _ssi_!" Tiba-tiba Taehyung memanggil. "Apa yang kaulakukan hingga membuatnya menangis?"

Dahi Jimin berkerut. Matanya tak lepas memerhatikan wajah Gaeul yang menunduk. Bahunya sesekali tersentak karena isakan yang tak bersuara.

"Aku … tidak…. Kau tidak apa-apa, Gaeul?" tanya Jimin.

"Kau membuat seorang gadis menangis di depan pintu rumahmu, itu tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku—tunggu, Taehyung, kau mengenal Gaeul?"

Taehyung terdiam, mulutnya terkatup rapat. Hampir, dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tetap terbungkam. Pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan Gaeul adalah sebuah rahasia—baginya. Menarik Jimin ke pameran fotonya masih menjadi misi utama Taehyung.

Jimin tidak menunggu jawaban Taehyung, fokusnya tetap pada Gaeul. Tangannya terulur—tak menyentuh—di sisi bahu gadis itu. Matanya menatap khawatir pada kondisi Gaeul.

"Tidak apa, masuklah dulu, Gaeul," ucap Jimin.

Gaeul mengangguk ketika Jimin memiringkan tubuhnya, memberikan jalan masuk bagi Gaeul. Taehyung masih berdiri di sana, terpaku pada pintu yang langsung tertutup di depan wajahnya. Kepalanya tidak bisa berpikir cepat pada apa yang baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Gaeul kembali merasakan keraguan ketika pintu tertutup di belakang punggungnya. Dia terpaku di sana, memerhatikan ke dalam apartemen kecil milik Jimin. Dapur, meja makan, berikut dua sofa kecil di sisi kirinya. Sisi kanan terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil yang terpisah oleh jendela dan pintu kaca—kamar tidurnya. Studio apartemen yang diperuntukkan untuk satu orang.

Gaeul menyukainya, rasa tenang itu. Hanya berada di sisi Jimin yang berdiri diam di sampingnya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Maaf, Jimin…." Gaeul mendesah panjang, memejamkan matanya erat. "Aku—tidak seharusnya aku…."

Tangan Jimin terulur kali ini, membersihkan jejak air mata yang turun. Sebelah tangannya mengusap kepala Gaeul, lembut. Sentuhan ringan yang mengatakan bahwa Gaeul akan baik-baik saja.

"Kau bisa meneleponku kapan pun kau mau. Seharusnya, aku yang segera berlari ke tempatmu."

Gaeul merasakan debaran di dadanya bergemuruh. Wajahnya terasa panas begitu cepat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Haruskah dia mempercayai perasaan yang seakan tak nyata ini?

Gaeul tak mengerti ketulusan yang terlihat dari mata Jimin. Pria itu yang berdiri di hadapannya, berikut rela memihak dirinya tanpa bertanya apa alasannya. Jimin—dia yang tak dimengerti Gaeul, seseorang yang sama seperti dirinya. Jimin berdiri seorang diri, di dunia yang berputar begitu cepat. Tanpa pijakan dan sandaran ketika dirinya pun ditinggal di dalam kehampaan.

Berpegang pada satu perasaan itu, Jimin bisa merasakan apa yang sudah dihadapi Gaeul. Melalui kesedihan yang sepertinya menguap di udara, di antara dirinya dan Gaeul. Jimin begitu peka pada perasaan sensitif yang begitu gelap. Di musim dingin yang membeku.

"Kau ingin menceritakannya?"

Pertanyaan Jimin membuat Gaeul tersentak. Dia tidak bisa menemukan kata-katanya, harus memulai dari mana. Gaeul tertunduk dan tangannya meraih lengan _sweater_ milik Jimin sebagai pegangan.

Jimin melihat itu. Dia mengerti Gaeul membutuhkan seseorang—sandaran agar tidak terjatuh. Jimin mendekat, memeluk bahu Gaeul erat. Membiarkan gadis itu kembali terisak di bahunya, membasahi _sweater_ -nya.

Hampir lima menit berlalu, mereka saling bergantung satu sama lain. Mencari kehangatan. Rasa sakit yang tersalurkan, berusaha untuk menyeimbangi. Jimin mengerti rasa itu dan pelukannya mengendur ketika Gaeul sudah jauh lebih tenang. Air matanya tidak lagi turun. Napasnya berangsur membaik.

Jimin menunjukkan seulas senyumnya di atas kepala Gaeul. Dia merasakan perubahan emosi Gaeul yang mulai stabil. Gadis yang berada di antara kedua lengannya.

"Aku akan membuatkan coklat panas," ucap Jimin, memecah keheningan. "Itu akan membuatmu jauh lebih baik."

"Jimin?"

" _Hmm_?"

"Apa kau mengingat itu—pertama kalinya aku menangis di hadapanmu?"

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha berpikir. Mencari-cari di mana memori yang dimaksudkan Gaeul.

"Aku?"

"Dua tahun lalu, di musim semi. Itu kau yang berada di bawah pohon sakura, bukan?"

Jimin terdiam. Mulutnya membentuk satu garis lurus, tanpa ucapan keluar. Perlahan dia mulai mengerti apa yang berusaha dijelaskan Gaeul. Gadis itu, Jimin menyadari ini bukanlah pertama kali mereka saling menyalurkan emosi. Kesedihan yang begitu kuat hingga rasanya seperti pukulan di dada, bertalu.

"Aku melihatmu samar-samar," bisik Gaeul, menarik napas panjang. Matanya terasa membengkak. "Rasanya seperti tidak nyata. Dan aku juga melihatmu sedang menangis—apa begitu?"

Gaeul perlahan mendongak, berhati-hati untuk tidak membuat Jimin takut. Matanya mendapati wajah Jimin yang terpaku diam. Tanpa emosi. Sepasang mata yang dipenuhi kesedihan.

"Kau benar-benar melihatku dan aku tidak menyadarinya," gumam Jimin, mendengus kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu pertanyaanku kepadamu sebelumnya—'apakah kau benar-benar bisa melihatku?' Kupikir jawabanmu sama dengan yang lain. Aku tidak mengira bahwa kau bisa mengerti."

Kali ini dahi Gaeul yang mengernyit. Gadis itu merasa bingung. Lidahnya sedikit kelu.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu coklat panas. Tubuhmu begitu dingin."

Kali ini wajah Gaeul memerah. Dia, seakan sadar di mana dirinya sekarang berada. Begitu dekat dengan tubuh Jimin hingga bisa merasakan kehangatannya, debar jantungnya.

Gaeul berjalan kikuk ke salah satu sofa, sementara Jimin mengambil dua gelas dari lemari dapurnya. Memerhatikan dalam diam juga larut dalam bayangannya, Gaeul tak mengira bahwa semuanya mulai tersusun begitu rapi. Pertanyaan yang terjawab sebagian juga kegelisahannya mulai memudar.

Dan ketika pandangannya kembali pada punggung Jimin, perlahan sosok pria itu memudar. Menghilang. Seakan memang dia tidak ada di sana.

Mata Gaeul membulat, napasnya menderu. Kepanikan membuat tenguknya terasa dingin. Gaeul terburu-buru bangkit dari duduknya, berlari ke arah di mana terakhir kali Jimin terlihat.

Dan ketika langkahnya hampir sampai di sana, Gaeul menubruk sesuatu sangat keras, menyakiti hidung juga keningnya. Kemudian, rasa panas terasa dari bahu hingga pinggangnya. Gaeul terkejut ketika bajunya ternoda oleh coklat panas.

Sepasang tangan menahan tubuh Gaeul agar tidak terjatuh ke belakang. Rasa hangat itu yang kini kembali. Gaeul tidak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Jimin menatapnya panik.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mengapa kau lari dan menubrukku—"

"Kau menghilang, Jimin!"

Mulut Jimin terkatup rapat, wajahnya pucat.

"A-aku benar-benar melihatmu di sana, di dapur, lalu tiba-tiba kau menghilang." Tangan Gaeul mencengkram lengan atas _sweater_ Jimin begitu erat, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia hampir kembali terisak. "Kumohon jangan menghilang—tidak lagi…."

"Gaeul, aku ada di sini."

"Sama seperti dua tahun lalu, kau berbayang," gumam Gaeul, mengerutkan keningnya. "Benar, bukan?"

Jimin memejamkan matanya, menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tahu dia tidak pandai berbohong—tidak bisa mengatakan sebuah kepalsuan.

"Dinginkan kulitmu, aku akan membawakan baju ganti untukmu. Setelah itu kita bicara."

Gaeul hampir melupakan rasa panas yang terasa di kulitnya. Coklat panas yang membasahi baju hangatnya. Itu tidak membakar permukaan kulit, hanya seperti sengatan.

Tidak memiliki opsi lain, Gaeul mengangguk dan bergerak menuju pintu yang ditunjukkan Jimin, letak kamar mandinya.

Sedikit terburu-buru, tangan Gaeul bergetar ketika mengganti baju kotornya. Handuk yang diberikan Jimin dibasahkan air dingin untuk mengompres bahu hingga perutnya. Kulitnya sedikit memerah, tapi tidak terbakar. Dia akan baik-baik saja.

Kurang dari lima menit, Gaeul membuka pintu kamar mandi perlahan, mencari sosok Jimin. Pria itu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi sofa, dua gelas coklat panas di tangannya.

Senyum dan uluran tangan diberikan Jimin kepada Gaeul. Gadis itu menerima sebuah rasa manis yang mengepul dari gelas merah milik Jimin. Wangi yang disukainya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Gaeul duduk di sebelah Jimin, memakai baju hangatnya dan memegang segelas coklat panas yang baru. Baju milik Jimin sedikit kebesaran, hampir menutupi ujung-ujung jarinya. Gaeul tertunduk bingung, entah dari mana dia harus memulai kembali.

Jimin menatapnya diam, menunggu. Tidak ada yang bicara, selain tatapan berbalas dan rasa canggung kembali ke permukaan.

"Jadi … kau—mengenai dua tahun yang lalu, kau ada di sana, bukan?" tanya Gaeul kembali. "Aku masih mengingatnya ketika aku melihatmu menatapku. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi."

Jimin tersenyum kecil, menautkan jari-jari tangannya di atas lututnya. "Ya, itu benar. Dua tahun lalu, aku melihatmu di sana—di taman, di mana pohon sakura masih menunjukkan guguran terakhirnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa itu kau, Gaeul—gadis yang menangis dan benar-benar menatap ke arahku. Ketika orang lain tidak bisa melihatku seperti bayangan, tapi kau melihatku. Aku … aku rasa aku sangat bersyukur karena hal itu."

"Jimin…."

"Aku pikir aku benar-benar akan menghilang. Kau ada di sini—sungguh, kau adalah sebuah harapan."

Tangan Jimin terulur, meraih sebelah tangan Gaeul dan menautkan jari-jarinya begitu erat. Wajah Gaeul memerah cepat, tidak mengerti apa yang merubah emosinya begitu cepat. Jantungnya bergemuruh seperti badai. Dan sengatan manis membuatnya sedikit panik.

"Bila aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah peri, apakah kau akan memercayainya?"

Napas Gaeul tercekat. Dia melihat cara Jimin menatapnya. Mata itu—Jimin tidak berbohong.

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Aku ga bohong kalau perasaan yang Gaeul alami itu nyata. Ketika seseorang meragukan apa yang kaupercayai, mengatakan kalau hidupmu itu sia-sia, seperti itulah rasanya. Apalagi seorang ibu yang dipercayai Gaeul adalah sosok yang mendukung dirinya, nyatanya ibu Gaeul mengharapkan hal yang jauh berbeda. Berharap ada tempat di mana kau bisa merasa nyaman dan diterima, itu sangat sulit untuk dicari. Jimin adalah perwakilan tempat itu, di mana Gaeul merasa aman walau hanya sesaat (dan rasanya seperti tak nyata). Itu sedikit gambaran seperti apa sosok Bangtan bagiku, harapan tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan, "Ini bukan saatnya kamu menyerah!". Mungkin orang-orang akan mengatakan kalau kita terlalu 'terhipnotis' dan 'terbayang-bayang' pada sosok yang hanya seorang idola tak nyata. Tapi, apa yang mereka berikan itu nyata. Hanya kita yang tahu, hanya ARMY yang tahu, juga Bangtan.

Playlist ini punya beberapa lagu yang membuatku sedikit tersenyum di kala sedang putus asa:

BTS- Whalien 52, Move, Sea

Dan Mixtape J-hope yang muncul tengah malam! Aku suka banget Mixtape-nya, ga bohong keren! Bikin mata melek dan lanjut ngetik hingga selesai. Day … daydream~


	8. Chapter 7

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 7: Rahasia yang Terungkap, Seorang Peri yang Terlupakan**

..

…

…

..

"Bila aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah peri, apakah kau akan memercayainya?"

Gaeul hampir tak memercayai indera pendengarannya. Dia masih menunggu, menahan napasnya. Jimin tak bergerak seperti patung, duduk dengan posisi tegap di sampingnya. Mata itu menatap Gaeul penuh harap diwarnai sedikit ketakutan. Gaeul menyadarinya bahwa Jimin berusaha menaruh sebuah kepercayaan kepada dirinya. Rasa itu yang membuat jantung Gaeul berdentum semakin tak kentara cepatnya.

Jimin menarik napas dalam ketika detik sudah berlalu menjadi menit. Tidak ada kata yang keluar. Keheningan di antara keduanya sungguh menusuk hingga ke tulang.

"Kupikir tidak," gumam Jimin, menunduk. Matanya teralihkan dari tatapan Gaeul. Jelas dia terlihat sedih.

Gaeul hendak memanggilnya, namun mulutnya terbuka tanpa suara. Gadis itu tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Jimin bangkit dari duduknya, punggung membelakangi Gaeul. Rapuh, tanpa sokongan. Sudah terlalu lama melakukan semuanya seorang diri, membuat Jimin semakin terlihat rapuh.

Gaeul langsung bangkit berdiri, setengah berlari untuk menahan Jimin agar tidak menjauh. Meraih kembali kepercayaannya. Tangan Gaeul terulur dan spontan bergerak mengikuti kata hatinya. Di antara tangan Jimin, melingkari tubuhnya, Gaeul memeluk Jimin erat. Dahinya bertumpu pada punggung pria itu yang kaku.

Jimin tercekat, menahan napasnya sesaat.

"Aku memercayaimu, Jimin," bisik Gaeul. "Aku tidak meragukannya, apa yang kulihat dan kurasakan. Hanya saja, aku takut ketika melihatmu seperti akan menghilang—tak nyata. Mungkin aku sudah mulai kehilangan akal?"

Seulas senyum tipis terukir pada wajah Jimin. Rasa hangat melingkupi dirinya.

"Kau tidak meragukan kata-kataku, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku sangat bersyukur ketika kau mau menerima diriku yang setengah cacat ini. Karena aku pun tak tahu kapan aku akan menghilang."

Kali ini Gaeul yang tersentak. Kedua tangannya melonggar, namun tangan Jimin menahannya kuat di sana, di depan tubuh pria itu.

"Tidak sekarang," kata Jimin, mengkoreksi kata-katanya. "Sekarang aku nyata, dan kau pun nyata. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tanganmu."

Gaeul mendesah, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Jimin. Tidak lagi merasa canggung. Dia bergantung kepadanya, seperti Jimin pun bersandar penuh kepada dirinya.

Tanpa Jimin yang melihatnya, Gaeul mengecup singkat tulang punggung Jimin, menyalurkan rasa aman itu.

"Jangan pernah menghilang—kau bisa memengang tanganku untuk seterusnya, bila kau mau. Bergantunglah kepadaku," ucap Gaeul, menyembunyikan semburat merah muda di pipinya di balik punggung Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk, menautkan jari-jari mereka seperti potongan _puzzle_ yang dibentuk sangat pas. Satu sama lain, perasaan mereka mulai terucap dengan sentuhan dan dukungan tak terucap. Gaeul merasa nyaman, sejak tatapan mereka bertemu dua tahun yang lalu, juga ketika Jimin berdiri di balik _counter_ kafe di hari hujan kala itu.

..

…

…

..

Dua hari berlalu. Salju sudah mulai turun dan memberikan warna putih lebih banyak di atas aspal abu-abu dan bangunan pencakar langit. Hari menjadi lebih dingin. Sedikit sulit untuk berjalan di luar rumah ketika rasa beku menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Gaeul melawan semua itu, menapak jalanan dengan langkah hati-hati. Dia tidak ingin tergelincir, hingga sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Sebuah supermarket di ujung blok. Dia membutuhkan beberapa bahan untuk memasak makan malam. Ketika ibunya masih marah kepada sikapnya dua hari lalu, dan menyerahkan segalah kebutuhan yang harus dilakukan kepada dirinya. Gaeul hanya bisa mendesah, menganggap semua itu sebagai tanggung jawab, bukan sebuah hukuman.

Gaeul menghentakkan kakinya ketika pintu depan supermarket sudah terlihat. Dia membutuhkan pemanas ruangan juga minuman hangat. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena udara dingin.

Desahan lega keluar dari mulutnya ketika udara di dalam ruangan jauh lebih hangat. Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantong jaketnya—sebuah daftar belanjaan. Gaeul berjalan menyusuri rak bahan masakan terlebih dahulu dengan membawa keranjang belanja, mencari sebotol kecap asin dan merica bubuk.

Beberapa mie instan untuk persediaan darurat, satu kotak susu murni, sekantong jahe juga bawang putih, dan tidak lupa kopi instan di saat dirinya tidak bisa berkunjung ke kafe Serendipity karena cuaca terlalu dingin.

Ingatannya kembali kepada Jimin, merindukan pria itu sekaligus memberikan rasa panas di kedua pipinya. Menjadi lebih hangat juga rasa malu. Gaeul hampir tak memercayai dirinya sendiri ketika dia lebih dulu memeluk Jimin tanpa ragu. Kedua tangan yang terulur itu tak ditolak Jimin. Hanya membayangkannya membuat Gaeul semakin tersiupu dan tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya.

Sudut matanya menangkap sesosok punggung yang sangat dikenalinya. Jimin. Tubuhnya sigap dan jari-jarinya bergerak kaku. Gaeul hampir menjatuhkan buah apel di tangannya.

Sosok Jimin terlihat melintasi rak daging segar. Dia berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang pria asing. Gaeul tak mengenalinya—pria berambut merah dengan senyum lebar dan sesekali menepuk punggung Jimin.

Temannya, pikir Gaeul. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Langkahnya terasa berat dan jantungnya bergemuruh kencang. Gaeul mulai menyusun kata-kata di dalam kepalanya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Jimin, Gaeul tidak ingin suasana berubah menjadi canggung dalam sekejap.

Entah bagaimana dia harus bersikap, Gaeul merapikan rambutnya sebelum menyapa Jimin.

"Jimin," panggil Gaeul ketika pria itu sedang mengamati pilihan daging di dalam lemari pendingin.

Jimin setengah terkejut, menatap Gaeul di belakangnya. Dan senyum itu—jenis senyum yang bisa melelehkan hati yang terlanjur dingin—Jimin melakukannya.

"Gaeul," sapa Jimin, matanya ikut tersenyum. "Kau sedang berbelanja?"

Gaeul mendapati Jimin mengamati keranjang belanjanya, hampir terisi setengah penuh.

"Beberapa keperluan, tidak banyak. Ini untuk makan malam."

"Bagaimana kabarmu—"

"Kau lebih suka saus _barbecue_ atau saus jamur?" pria dengan rambut merah itu memotong pembicaraan mereka, membawa dua botol saus. Matanya memerhatikan dari Jimin ke arah Gaeul, sedikit terbelalak lebar.

" _Hyeong_ , ini Gaeul—salah satu pelanggan tetap kafe," kata Jimin memperkenalkan. Dan Gaeul hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk ketika mendengar kata itu, 'pelanggan kafe'. Mungkin Jimin lebih melihatnya seperti itu, tidak lebih. "Hoseok- _hyeong_ adalah tetangga di belakang apartemenku," lanjut Jimin, menarik tangan Hoseok yang masih berdiri kaku di samping mereka.

"Pelanggan? Hanya pelanggan?" tanya Hoseok, alisnya tertarik ke atas.

Jimin setengah memelototinya, berusaha menahan gerutuan.

"Aku Hoseok, teman baik sekaligus pengurus Jimin," ucap Hoseok buru-buru, mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Gaeul. "Senang bisa bertemu denganmu, pelanggan favorit Jimin—Gaeul- _ssi_."

Gaeul menahan tawanya ketika Jimin menepuk bahu Hoseok, tidak keras. Sebuah peringatan ringan.

"Apa salahnya menjadi salah satu pelanggan favoritmu?" gerutu Hoseok. "Kau tidak pernah mengenalkan pelangganmu sebelumnya kepadaku."

Jimin membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata yang keluar.

"Karena kau memang tidak pernah memiliki 'pelanggan' untuk dikenalkan. Gaeul- _ssi_ , bisa dikatakan adalah pelanggan favoritmu."

" _Hyeong_ , bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

"Apa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanya Hoseok balik. "Bagaimana Gaeul- _ssi_? Lebih baik _barbecue_ atau jamur?"

Gaeul mengerjap bingung ketika topik pembicaraan mulai berubah ke arah lain, sedikit mensyukuri. Dia tidak ingin menjadi semakin kikuk di depan Jimin. Tidak mengharapkan rasa itu cepat keluar dan memberikan semburat merah muda di pipinya.

"Panggil Gaeul saja. Kalian akan memasak daging panggang?"

"Di tempat Jimin," jelas Hoseok. "Kau bisa datang, Gaeul, bila tidak mengganggu jadwalmu."

Di sisi lain, Jimin menatap penuh harap. Jauh berbeda dari yang diduga Gaeul, pria itu menunggu sebuah anggukan darinya.

Ketika Gaeul tidak memiliki rencana lain dan lebih menyukai untuk menghabiskan waktunya di dekat Jimin. Merasa aman walau hanya sesaat. Terasa seperti gambaran bayangan yang tak nyata.

" _Barbecue_ terdengar lebih baik," jawab Gaeul dengan sebuah anggukkan. "Aku punya waktu kosong hingga sore ini."

"Aku setuju denganmu!" ucap Hoseok, mengangkat botol _barbecue_ dan meletakkannya di dalam keranjang dorongan yang dibawa Jimin. "Satu menu sudah terpecahkan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan pilihan ayam sausnya? _Dakgangjeong_?"

Gaeul mengerutkan alisnya kentara, terlihat bingung. "Bukankah kalian sudah menentukan menu dagingnya?"

"Tapi, ayam belum," kata Hoseok.

"Memasak dua macam daging untuk makan siang?"

"Kami suka daging panggang dan goreng," tambah Jimin, menunjukkan rasa antusiasnya.

"Lebih baik ganti dengan sayuran rebus," kata Gaeul, melirik ke dalam keranjang Jimin dan tidak menemukan potongan ayam. Mereka masih berdebat mengenai masalah itu. "Itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu."

"Kita bisa memasak dua macam menu dengan menggunakan saus _barbecue_." Hoseok mengangkat saus yang dipegangnya, setengah menggerutu. "Lagipula, kau tadi juga setuju untuk memilih ini."

Gaeul mendesah, menyadari ini akan menjadi perdebatan yang cukup panjang antara menentukan menu makan siang dan pilihan saus. Pekerjaan hariannya kini bertambah.

..

…

…

..

Brokoli tumis dengan bawang putih, Gaeul memilih menu sampingan itu sebagai pilihan terakhir. Tidak sulit untuk dibuat dan tidak memakan banyak bahan. Solusi bagi dua pria sehat yang bisa menyantap apa pun dengan menu daging, itu tidak baik untuk tubuh mereka.

Hoseok membantu Gaeul memotong daging di sisi lain dapur Jimin. Tangan Gaeul yang terampil membuat Hoseok takjub, begitu pula dengan Jimin yang perhatiannya teralih dari memilih piring sebagai penyaji hidangan makan siang mereka.

"Aku yang bertanggung jawab untuk memasak menu makan malam," ujar Gaeul, menceritakan sedikit dari kesehariannya. Dia memasukkan saus ke dalam panci, campuran bawang bombay dan saus _barbecue_.

"Bagaimana dengan ibumu? Kau yang membantunya memasak?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok membuat Gaeul terdiam. Tangannya tak bergerak memegang spatula.

Jimin menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, kepekaan menguasai inderanya. Dia menyikut pinggang Hoseok, sedikit memelototinya.

"Apa dagingnya dipanggang sekarang?" tanya Jimin, berusaha memecah kecanggungan.

" _Hmm_ , kau boleh memulainya." Gaeul mengangguk.

" _Hyeong_ , bukankah kau akan mengambil _kimchi_ di rumahmu?"

" _Hah_?" Hoseok terlihat sedikit bingung, sebelum mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o' besar. " _Ahh_ —kau benar! Aku hampir melupakan itu! Ibuku baru saja membuat _kimchi_ tiga hari yang lalu."

Hoseok meninggalkan tempatnya, setengah berlari keluar dari apartemen Jimin. Dia berlalu seperti angin—semangat yang menggebu terkadang membuat orang di sekitarnya sulit untuk menarik napas.

Jimin beringsut mendekat ke sisi Gaeul, membawa sepiring daging mentah yang siap untuk dipanggang. Pria itu melirik dari sudut matanya, memeriksa perubahan emosi Gaeul yang mulai stabil. Sedikit demi sedikit, rasa nyaman itu mulai kembali. Gaeul tak masalah saat bahu Jimin hampir menyentuhnya.

"Jimin?" tanya Gaeul.

Jimin hampir tersentak. Dia menahan diri untuk tetap bersikap tenang.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Tentu. Katakan saja."

Rasa percaya diri itu tidak membuat Gaeul ragu. Gadis yang menatap Jimin penuh harap, sedikit bersimpati.

"Seperti apa peri itu?"

Jimin tertawa kecil, melihat kepolosan Gaeul tercermin pada matanya. Gadis itu tidak tahu apa pun tentang dunia yang berseberangan dengan tempatnya tinggal.

"Aku setengah peri, jadi bisa dikatakan aku bukanlah ras murni," jelas Jimin. "Peri—tergantung dari setiap musim yang ada—mereka tinggal di dunia yang berbeda dengan manusia. Dan seiring berubahnya dunia menjadi lebih modern, peri mulai berbaur dan terkadang menjalin hubungan dengan manusia, seperti yang terjadi pada ayah dan ibuku."

"Dan dari mana kau berasal?"

"Ibuku memiliki darah murni peri musim semi. Dan aku mewarisi setengahnya. Peri yang setengah cacat—mereka mengatakannya seperti itu."

"Hanya karena ayahmu manusia?" tanya Gaeul, dahinya berkerut. "Itu sangat tidak adil! Lagipula kau tidak cacat sama sekali."

Jimin tertawa, sedikit lebih keras. Wajah Gaeul memerah karenanya.

"Maksudku, kau terlihat normal."

"Terima kasih, Gaeul."

"Apa kau memiliki sayap? Apa kau bisa terbang atau melakukan trik tertentu?"

Jimin mendengus, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar penasaran, _huh_?"

"Apa kau seperti Tinkerbell?"

"Tinkerbell hanyalah dongeng. Peri tidak bisa membagi serbuk dari sayapnya dan membuat manusia bisa melayang di udara. Dan tidak—peri tidak bisa terbang walau kami memiliki sayap yang tak kasatmata."

"Itu tidak seru, bukan?"

"Ya, kupikir akan benar-benar keren bila kami memang bisa terbang di udara. Mungkin, nenek moyang kami memiliki kemampuan itu."

"Apa yang kalian miliki? Kekuatan supranatural?"

"Kepekaan yang sangat tinggi. Aku bisa membaca emosi seseorang," kata Jimin. Dia berbalik menghadap Gaeul, memerhatikannya lekat. "Sekarang kau baik-baik saja. Aku tidak merasakan perasaan negatif pada dirimu."

Gaeul sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, setengah tak percaya bahwa Jimin memang bisa membaca emosinya. "Hanya menebak, orang lain juga bisa melakukannya."

"Bukan seperti menilai layaknya ilmu psikolog atau tebakan. Kepekaan ini, terkadang emosi orang di dekatku bisa kurasakan pada diriku sendiri. Sulit untuk mengatakannya ketika aku pun bisa menangis dan merasakan sakit hati seseorang yang merasakan keputusasaan. Rasa itu seperti terbendung, sulit untuk menghilang dalam jangka waktu yang lama."

"Seperti menjadi orang itu?" tanya Gaeul. Dia mengaduk saus yang sudah sedikit mengental, mencampurnya dengan bubuk wijen. "Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Emosimu bisa tertanggu."

Jimin mengangguk, menyetujui. "Aku bahkan tak mengira bahwa peri memiliki kemampuan menyiksa semacam ini. Hampir serupa dengan membaca pikiran seseorang. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kauketahui."

Gaeul berpikir, mungkin ini salah satu alasan Jimin sering terlihat murung. Pertemuan kedua mereka di kafe ketika Jimin menatap keluar jendela, mungkin pria itu sedang bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia yang tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, merasa sakit atau bahagia seorang diri.

Gaeul mengerutkan alisnya dalam, bisa merasakan kepedihan itu. Tidak perlu memiliki kemampuan spesial Jimin, dirinya bisa mengerti apa yang sudah dilalui peri itu.

"Sekarang kau mulai merubah emosimu," ungkap Jimin, menaruh piring dagingnya di atas meja. Wajahnya jelas khawatir. "Mengapa kau murung?"

"Jadi—kau tinggal seorang diri? Maksudku, sebagai seorang peri…."

Sedikit jeda dengan suara nyaring dari penggorengan dan daging panggang di atas pemanggang. Gaeul menunggu, mengamati daging yang dimasak dalam api sedang. Warnanya perlahan mulai sedikit berubah.

"Aku tidak memiliki kenangan banyak mengenai ibuku," ucap Jimin, akhirnya. "Sudah cukup lama sejak ibuku meninggal dan aku tinggal bersama pamanku. Setelah lulus sekolah, aku berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan sampingan untuk tinggal seorang diri. Aku tidak ingin membebani paman juga kerabatku lebih lama lagi."

"Maaf aku … tidak seharusnya aku bertanya—"

"Tidak apa. Itu sudah cukup lama berlalu."

Pertanyaan Jimin seperti sebuah sandaran yang dirindukan. Gaeul menatap sedih, melihat kesendirian itu di kedua mata Jimin. Mata nanar yang memiliki kerapuhan di baliknya.

"Kau bisa bergantung kepadaku, Jimin. Katakan apa yang ingin kaukatakan—apa pun itu."

Keraguan itu lebih kentara terlihat. Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pun juga seorang diri. Jimin, mungkin kita merasakan perasaan yang sama. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kaukatakan, cukup didengarkan melalui hati. Rasa sesak itu—seperti sulit untuk menarik napas. Aku selalu merasa takut, hingga akhirnya bertemu denganmu. Itu aneh, bukan?"

Dua orang yang sama-sama terluka dan sendirian. Mereka yang berusaha mengikuti arus dunia namun terlalu lelah untuk melawan berulang kali. Jatuh dan terluka, lalu berusaha bangkit dengan kekuatan sendiri. Lalu, mereka bertemu—bertatapan dengan kelemahan masing-masing.

Disadarkan dengan hal itu, mereka hanya bisa saling bertumpu dan mengenal kelemahan itu jauh lebih baik. Menerima diri mereka sendiri.

"Aku bertengkar dengan ibuku," ucap Gaeul. "Itu alasan aku mencarimu dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak tahu lagi ke mana harus pergi. Yang kupikirkan hanyalah segera keluar dari rumahku."

Jimin mulai memahami alasan di balik perubahan emosi Gaeul. Gadis itu berada di dalam masa gelap hidupnya.

"Kupikir akan baik-baik saja, seandainya aku melakukan tugasku lebih keras lagi. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang diinginkan ibu dariku. Itu sangatlah berat—mengetahui kenyataan yang seharusnya tidak kuharapkan terjadi."

"Terkadang, selalu mendengarkan kata hatimu bisa dikatakan sebagai keegoisan. Sesekali, suara orang-orang tidak bisa kautepis, walau itu akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Jimin menunduk, memandangi jari-jari tangannya. "Pada akhirnya di tengah kegelapan itu, kau akan menemukan jalanmu sendiri. Seperti apa yang kurasakan saat ini, aku menemukan sedikit cahaya untuk tetap bertahan."

"Apa itu?"

Jimin tersenyum lembut. "Salah satunya adalah dirimu, Gaeul. Semua ini—apa yang sudah terjadi, aku menyebutnya sebagai takdir. Takdir juga cerita yang terjadi di dalamnya membuatku percaya bahwa dunia ini memang nyata. Hoseok- _hyeong_ , Taehyung, hingga dirimu—kalian yang membuat diriku masih bisa bertahan sedikit lagi."

Seperti apa yang Gaeul coba lakukan. Tersenyum karena Jimin, berusaha memulai kembali ketika dirinya terasa seperti dibuang.

Perhatian Gaeul tak begitu fokus pada penggorengannya. Sedikit bau gosong tercium dari daging panggang Jimin.

"Dagingnya!" Spontan Gaeul hendak meraih daging itu menggunakan spatulanya. Dan tangannya hampir menyentuh penggorengan di sampingnya.

Jimin melihat itu, dengan sigap menarik Gaeul menjauh dari kompor. Tubuh gadis itu membentur tubuhnya. Pelukan erat di tangan Gaeul menjaganya agar tetap aman.

"Kau hampir menyentuh penggorengan," ujar Jimin, memeriksa tangan Gaeul yang hampir terluka. "Berhati-hatilah!"

"Maaf…."

Degup jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Menggila dalam sesaat begitu pula dengan perasaannya. Gaeul dibuat bingung dengan apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Rasa yang tak bisa terucap dengan kata-kata dari mulutnya.

Gaeul setengah ingin berbicara, ketika kesempatan itu terlewat oleh sebuah pintu yang terbuka tanpa ketukan.

"Aku membawa _kimchi_ -nya! Apa satu kotak cukup?"

Hoseok masuk dengan sebuah kotak _kimchi_ di tangannya. Wajah sumringahnya perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah kebingungan. Mulutnya hampir menganga lebar.

"Wah, aku masuk di saat yang tidak tepat…."

" _Hyeong_ ," potong Jimin, melepaskan tangannya yang memeluk Gaeul erat. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu.

"Jadi benar yang dikatakan Taehyung?" tanya Hoseok. "Jadi gadis yang menangis karenamu adalah Gaeul?

"Aku hanya menarik Gaeul dari penggorengan, itu akan melukainya."

Mulut Gaeul setengah menganga, otaknya berputar keras. Dia hampir melupakan kejadian itu ketika dirinya menangis tersedu di depan pintu apartemen Jimin. Taehyung ada di sana—fotografer muda itu yang menjadi saksi juga menuduh Jimin tanpa bertanya lebih dulu.

"Apa yang Taehyung katakan?" lanjut Jimin, setengah memaksa. Matanya membesar tak percaya.

"Tunggu—astaga, jangan bilang aku yang katakan!" Jelas Hoseok salah tingkah, mengatakan apa yang seharusnya tidak dia katakan. "Aku hanya mendengar hal itu dari Taehyung. Kau membuat seorang gadis menangis. Dan aku hanya bisa menebak."

"Dan _hyeong_ memercayainya?"

"Dia yang mengatakannya," ucap Hoseok, menunjuk pintu di belakang tubuhnya. "Di depan, baru saja…."

Suara ketukan pintu memecah perdebatan mereka. Dia—sumber biang onar itu.

Jimin mengambil langkah lebar, membuka pintu dengan sekali hentakan. Dan wajah sumringah Taehyung menyambutnya dari balik sana. Sunja duduk di bawah kakinya, ekor bergoyang antusias.

"Hai, tetangga," ucap Taehyung melambaikan tangannya. "Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu lagi."

"Apa yang kaukatakan kepada Hoseok- _hyeong_?"

Mulut Taehyung membentuk satu garis lurus, matanya membulat besar. Dia tidak lagi menunjukkan sisi cerianya. Ekspresinya seperti mangsa yang tertangkap basah, tidak bisa berkutik.

"Aku titip Sunja," gumam Taehyung hampir berbisik, sebelum berbalik dan berlari keluar dari komplek apartemen. Jimin hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya, tidak bisa mengejar di saat Sunja mulai bergerak antusias di antara kakinya.

"Wah, dia cepat sekali untuk kabur," kata Hoseok, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jadi, itu benar? Jimin membuatmu menangis?"

Gaeul tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika Hoseok menatapnya penuh harap. Pria itu dipenuhi rasa penasaran, hampir serupa dengan Taehyung—si tetangga pengganggu.

Jimin menutup pintu apartemennya dengan Sunja yang berlari mengitari ruangan. Anjing kecil itu berhenti di sisi Gaeul, mengendus dan mengenali baunya. Sunja mengingat Gaeul, menyambutnya dengan satu kali gonggongan.

"Sunja cepat akrab denganmu. Biasanya dia tidak begitu menerima orang asing," kata Hoseok, setengah memberengut bingung. Semua rasa penasarannya digantikan dengan solusi yang terbentuk di dalam benaknya. Hoseok menganga lebar. "Jadi benar? Kau sudah bertemu Sunja sebelumnya, itu karena Jimin, bukan?"

" _Hyeong_!" Jimin memprotes.

"Kau bukan sekadar pelanggan favoritnya."

Kali ini Gaeul tersipu. Dengan perasaan yang tidak ingin ditafsirkannya sendiri, namun itulah kenyataan yang terlihat. Gaeul tidak bisa menyangkal di saat Jimin pun tak membantah.

Menyembunyikan sedikit senyumnya, Gaeul kembali melanjutkan tugasnya memasak makan siang. Perdebatan ringan antara Jimin dan Hoseok menjadi musik pengiring di latar belakang. Dia menyukainya.

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Di sini ada sedikit kisah masa lalu Jimin. Belum semuanya terungkap, nanti ada bagiannya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jimin mulai bisa terbuka tapi belum benar-benar mengungkapkan seperti apa peri itu.

Aku masih dengar mixtape Jhope berulang kali waktu ngetik chapter ini. Mixtape nya benar-benar bagus! Nagih banget dengar berulang kali! 3 Dan menunggu Bangtan comeback tuh siksaan banget T_T…. cuman bisa ngetik sambil gigit jari…. Hahahhaa….


	9. Chapter 8

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 8: Pertengahan Musim Dingin, Salju Membawa Jejakmu Pergi**

..

…

…

..

Gaeul menapaki salju tipis hingga ke pintu depan kafe. Serendipity. Napasnya mengepul di depan wajah, menandakan betapa dinginnya hari itu. Dua derajat celsius. Masih bisa ditolerir dengan memakai dua lapis pakaian dan _shawl_ rajut tebal melilit di lehernya.

Tangan Gaeul menggosok lengan atasnya ketika pemanas kafe mulai terasa. Dia tidak begitu benci dingin, tapi bibir yang bergetar dan leher terkena salju sama sekali di luar zona nyamannya.

Sosok Jin yang pertama kali dilihatnya. Pria itu membelakangi Gaeul, sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya. Dia yang memakai _sweater turtleneck_ berwarna coklat kopi. Bahu lebarnya menjadi poin utama daya tariknya.

Gaeul beringsut mendekat, mendapati wajah Jin yang sedikit memberengut. Dia memakai kacamata bundar yang bertengger di tulang hidungnya. Sosok Jin yang lebih menawan sebagai si pemilik kafe.

"Jin- _oppa_ ," panggil Gaeul, melambaikan sebelah tangannya.

Jin hampir mengumpat, tersentak di tempat. Mata Gaeul terbelalak karenanya. Jin, dia orang yang mudah sekali terkejut.

"Gaeul! _Ahh_ —kau mengagetkanku…."

"Aku hanya memanggilmu," gumam Gaeul. "Kau mudah sekali terkejut, _oppa_?"

"Tidak! Biasanya tidak." Jin berdeham, tersenyum lebar untuk menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya. " _Ahh_ —kau berkunjung lagi hari ini. Senang melihatmu, pengunjung favoritku."

Gaeul tertawa kecil. Jin orang yang mudah beradaptasi dan cepat dalam menarik kepercayaan pelanggannya. Tidak heran pengunjung perempuan lebih banyak mendominasi di hari libur.

"Aku mencari Jungkook. Apa dia ada?"

Mata Jin membulat cepat, senyumnya terbentuk dalam guratan lain. "JK? Kau ada janji dengannya?"

"Dia meminta saranku lagi untuk buku referensi—" Gaeul melirik Jin yang masih tersenyum, terlalu lebar hingga menakutinya. "Tugas dari kampus. Aku membantu juniorku."

" _Ahh_ , kau sungguh sangat perhatian sebagai seniornya, Gaeul. _Wah_ , JK sungguh beruntung memiliki senior sepertimu."

Gaeul berdeham, berusaha menetralkan pikirannya yang berjalan ke arah lain. Itu yang diinginkan Jin.

Mata Gaeul menyipit, tidak menemukan sosok satunya di belakang _counter_. Jimin. Pria itu menarik perhatiannya dengan cara lain. Sedikit rasa khawatir membuat perutnya melilit. Rasa tak tenang yang mengatakan ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Di mana Jimin? Apa dia tidak bekerja siang ini?"

Jin terdiam, berpikir terlalu lama. Dia mengerjap sebelum mengikuti arah pandang Gaeul ke _counter_ pemesanan.

"Jimin?"

Gaeul mengangguk, mengerutkan alisnya. "Ya, Jimin. Apa dia libur hari ini?"

"Ji … min?" Jin mendengus, menyipitkan matanya. "Kau yakin itu namanya? Tidak ada pekerja yang bernama Jimin, Gaeul."

Gaeul terdiam. Punggungnya terasa seperti disiram air dingin. Ini terlalu salah. Ada hal aneh yang terjadi di dalam kafe, setidaknya pada Jin. Dia tidak mengenal Jimin, itu tidak mungkin, pikir Gaeul panik.

"Jimin—pria berambut pirang, salah staf di kafemu, _oppa_. Park Jimin!" ucap Gaeul panik, napasnya naik turun begitu cepat. "Kau tidak mengingat Jimin, _oppa_? Dia—kalian memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat. Bahkan, Jungkook pun mengenalnya baik. Dia terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan."

Jin masih menatapnya bingung, sedang tidak bercanda. Mata nanar Gaeul mulai berharap lebih pada kebingungan Jin, hingga pria itu seperti tersentak. Tersadarkan.

"Park Jimin!" ucap Jin, hampir berteriak. Rahangnya menganga besar. Sebelah tangannya hampir melempar ponsel ke udara. "Astaga—Jimin- _ss_ i! _Yah_ —kenapa tiba-tiba aku tidak ingat sosoknya? Ada apa denganku hari ini?"

Gaeul menarik napas lega. Rasa takut itu mulai menghilang perlahan. Rasa yang sama seperti yang dialaminya saat Jimin menghilang tepat di hadapannya. ' _Tidak sekarang_ ', bisik Gaeul dalam hati.

Jin masih bergumam mengenai ingatannya yang memburuk dan menghubungkannya dengan kelelahan yang dialaminya karena memikirkan menu baru kafe hingga larut malam. Gaeul merasakan degup jantungnya bergemuruh cepat. Tidak tenang memberikan rasa gelitik yang dingin hingga ke ujung jarinya.

Pintu belakang kafe dibuka dan sosok Jimin muncul dari balik sana. Rambut pirang dengan tatapan mata hangat yang sama. Gaeul melihatnya sebagai sebuah kelegaan, membuat jantungnya ikut melompat. Gadis itu melangkah cepat tanpa pikir panjang, meraih tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Gaeul?" tanya Jimin, setengah terkejut.

"Kumohon, jangan menghilang," bisik Gaeul, memejamkan matanya erat. "Kau tidak menghilang, bukan? Katakan kepadaku."

Jimin terdiam sesaat. Jari-jari tangannya menyambut genggaman erat Gaeul, menautkan jari-jari mereka. Mencari kehangatan di sana.

"Aku tidak menghilang, Gaeul. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jimin!" Jin beringsut mendekat. Wajahnya tak kalah khawatir dengan Gaeul. "Maaf, sepertinya aku menakuti Gaeul."

"Ada apa, _hyeong_?"

Gaeul menggeleng, lebih cepat menjawab. "Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja."

Jin mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika menyadari tangan Gaeul dan Jimin masih bertaut erat. "Ada apa dengan kalian?"

Bukan sebuah pertanyaan ringan. Jin bertanya hal yang lebih spesifik tanpa mengucapkannya lantang. ' _Ada apa dalam hubungan di antara kalian?_ '

Jimin merasakan rasa canggung itu di antara dirinya dengan Gaeul dan juga Jin. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sebelum dirinya datang, tapi perubahan emosi Gaeul bisa dirasakannya begitu kuat. Rasa takut yang serupa dengan hujan sendu di sore hari. Warna langit yang berubah keabuan, dan angin membuat kulit menggigil.

Merasakan kehangatan di jari-jari tangannya membuat Jimin lebih tenang. Setidaknya saat ini, Gaeul ada di sana untuknya. Dan gadis itu tidak mendapati dirinya menghilang. Belum waktunya.

" _Hyeong_ , kalian berkumpul di sini?"

Suara itu memecah lamunan Jimin, mengusir rasa khawatir Gaeul. Jin yang pertama kali menoleh, mendapati Jungkook berdiri di sana. Mata besarnya menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Jungkook—Gaeul mencarimu," ujar Jin.

Gaeul menegakkan punggungnya, melihat Jungkook mencuri pandang dari balik tubuh Jin. Bahu lebar Jin menghalangi arah pandangnya.

" _Ahh_ , _noona_ —kau sudah datang." Jungkook merubah sikapnya menjadi sedikit malu-malu. Sebelah tangan menggaruk belakang lehernya. "Maaf, aku memanggilmu saat cuaca terlalu dingin."

Gaeul menggeleng, tersenyum simpul. "Tidak apa. Lagipula, ini hari kosongku."

Jimin memerhatikan dari belakang punggung Gaeul, bagaimana perubahan sikap Jungkook di hadapan Gaeul. Dia menyadarinya, bahwa Jungkook menaruh hati pada Gaeul. Pada gadis yang perlahan membuat dunianya menjadi lebih baik.

Kali ini Jimin mengambil langkah mundur. Dia mengizinkan perasaan itu tak bersinggah lama di hatinya. Terlalu lama berharap akan menyakiti dirinya, berikut Gaeul yang memerlukan kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Tangan Jimin mendorong ringan punggung Gaeul.

"Aku akan menyiapkan kopi untukmu. Nikmati waktumu, Gaeul."

Gaeul membuka mulutnya, hendak bicara. Namun, kepergian Jimin tidak memberikan waktu untuknya. Kata-kata itu menguap di udara, seperti embun dingin.

"Kau—tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan seorang wanita menunggu," kata Jin, mulai memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Jungkook. "Dan beruntung sekali aku ada di sini. _Huh_ , di mana tanggung jawabmu, Jungkook- _ah_?"

"Tapi, Jimin- _hyeong_ yang bicara dengan _noona_ ," balas Jungkook, setengah menggerutu.

" _Yah_ —aku yang lebih dulu melihat Gaeul sebelum Jimin datang. _Ahh_ —ada apa denganku hari ini? Sepertinya aku memang kelelahan."

"Tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja, _hyeong_. Kau makan terlalu baik pagi ini."

"Apa salahnya makan daging panggang untuk sarapan?" balas Jin, tidak mau kalah, matanya terbelalak besar. Tangannya berkacak pinggang, menantang Jungkook. "Kau juga menghabiskan satu porsi daging lebih banyak dariku—"

" _Hyeong_!"

"Apa? Karena di sini ada Gaeul jadi aku tidak boleh bicara?" Jin menyeringai lebar. "Kau malu kalau aku mengatakan ini di depan wanita?"

" _Hyeong_!"

Jungkook berusaha untuk memukul Jin ketika kakaknya itu lari menghindar. Seperti anjing dan kucing, mereka saling mengejar hingga ke belakang kafe. Gaeul terpaku di tempat, hanya bisa melihat tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Hentikan kalian, jangan bertengkar di dalam kafe!" Suara Jimin terdengar, membuat Gaeul terkejut. Pria itu bisa menegur dengan suara yang lantang.

Suasana ini, untuk sesaat terasa sangat normal. Hubungan kakak-adik antara Jin dan Jungkook yang di luar batas, lalu sikap tegas Jimin yang sedikit menakuti Gaeul dalam sesaat. Gaeul bisa merasakan kelegaan yang ganjil—ikatan tak kasat mata di dadanya sudah mulai terlepas. Dia bisa bernapas jauh lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

..

…

…

..

Gaeul memerhatikan diam bagaimana Jungkook bicara penuh antusias. Dia memperlihatkan beberapa buku referensi yang dibelinya sendiri. Aliran seni modern. Kali ini, dia membelinya tanpa bantuan Gaeul.

Buku yang sudah lama diincar Gaeul, hanya saja gadis itu masih belum cukup untuk menyisihkan uang jajannya. Jungkook cukup beruntung ketika bisa membelinya tanpa perlu menabung lebih dari tiga bulan lamanya. Keinginan yang berasal dari keegoisannya, entah kenapa itu tidak muncul kali ini. Gaeul tak lagi menginginkan buku itu. Dia mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain, di mana sebuah rasa tersisa di salah satu ruang hatinya.

Gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku sementara pikirannya berkelana ke hal lain. Kepada dia yang terpaut satu lantai di bawah kakinya. Jimin. Pria yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya semenjak Gaeul mengikuti Jungkook ke lantai dua. Bahkan, Jungkook sendiri yang membawakan minumannya dari lantai satu.

Satu _Americano_ dan satu _Café Latte_. Gaeul mendesah sekali lagi, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"Bagaimana, _noona_?"

" _Huh_?"

Gaeul merasa bersalah ketika Jungkook menatapnya penuh harap. Ketika pria yang duduk di hadapannya sedang meminta perhatiannya hari ini. Hanya untuknya.

"Maaf, Jungkook—aku tidak mendengarmu tadi."

"Apa _noona_ … maksudku— _noona_ mau pergi denganku?"

"Mencari buku referensi lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng cepat, kepalanya menunduk malu. "Bukan itu. Tidak ke toko buku kali ini. Aku—temanku selalu membicarakan film yang bagus di bioskop. Bagaimana kalau _noona_ pergi denganku akhir pekan ini?"

Gaeul terdiam, menaikkan sebelah alisnya terlalu tinggi. Jungkook mengajaknya keluar untuk menonton film di bioskop. Jungkook—pria tampan yang seharusnya menghabiskan waktunya dengan koleganya.

Lalu, mengapa kali ini dia menaruh harapan kepada Gaeul—seorang senior kikuk yang terlalu kaku pada bidang studinya?

"Kau mengajakku pergi?" tanya Gaeul memastikan sekali lagi.

Semburat merah muda terlihat di wajah Jungkook ketika dia mengangguk cepat.

Rasa bersalah itu masih dirasakan Gaeul. Hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak ajakan Jungkook, apa pun alasannya.

"Baiklah, asalkan salju tidak turun lebat di akhir pekan."

"Benarkah?" Jungkook terlihat antusias, hampir berdiri dari duduknya.

"Tidak banyak yang bisa kulakukan selama sisa libur musim dingin."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa pergi _ice skating_ setelahnya. Dan— _oh_ , ada sebuah kedai ramen yang baru saja buka di dekat sini, Jin- _hyeong_ sudah pergi ke sana tanpaku."

Gaeul tertawa kecil melihat Jungkook yang memberengut. "Kita tidak bisa pergi dalam satu hari. Terlalu banyak tempat yang harus dikunjungi, bukan?"

" _Ahh_ —kau benar, _noona_. Tapi, berjanjilah kalau kau akan menemaniku pergi?"

Tatapan itu, sebuah tanda yang mengharapkan jawaban 'iya'. Terkadang Gaeul marah kepada dirinya sendiri, kepada ketidakmampuannya untuk menolak. Jungkook—salah satu orang yang harus diwaspadai Gaeul karena mata besar memelasnya itu. Entah bagaimana Jin bisa melalui harinya hanya dengan menghindari Jungkook. Atau mungkin tidak.

"Tentu. Libur musim dingin masih panjang."

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan wajah cerianya selama Gaeul masih menemaninya hingga sore hari. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, membuat Gaeul lupa dengan masalahnya untuk beberapa saat. Melupakan rasa takutnya ketika Jimin tak lagi berada di sisinya. Seakan itu terasa normal baginya.

Gelas _Café latte_ -nya sudah kosong. Satu piring _muffin_ coklat yang dibawa Jungkook pun hanya menyisakan sisa-sisa rempah kecil. Gaeul duduk bersandar pada kursinya, masih mendengarkan Jungkook bicara, membahas bagaimana teman-temannya berusaha membujuknya membolos kelas teori beberapa kali. Jungkook adalah murid yang penuh rasa penasaran dan selalu ingin belajar lebih dari yang lainnya. Dia yang sangat kompetitif, tentu saja menghiraukan tawaran manis dari temannya. Dia yang tak peduli bila harus duduk di dalam kelas seorang diri, hanya bisa menatap papan putih yang dipenuhi tulisan spidol hitam.

Tidak ada yang bisa menolak karismanya. Jungkook terlihat menonjol dengan caranya sendiri. Jungkook bukan tipe yang memiliki musuh di sekitarnya. Dia bisa menunjukkan senyum dan sikap pedulinya yang terlihat alami, tanpa beban, menarik perhatian banyak orang yang ingin menjadi teman terdekatnya. Itu yang dipikirkan Gaeul, terlihat dari cara pria muda itu bicara. Sedikit demi sedikit cerita mengenai pengalaman pribadinya terungkap.

Sedikit berbeda dengan Jimin. Pesona pria itu yang kuat, tapi tidak banyak orang yang menyadarinya begitu cepat. Apakah ada kaitannya dengan beberapa kali Jimin merasa seorang diri lalu menghilang? Apakah semua peri memiliki masanya seperti itu?

Pikiran Gaeul kembali berkelana. Dia yang menatap jendela di belakang punggung Jungkook. Melihat warna putih mendominasi di latar belakang. Butiran salju putih turun, menggantikan hujan dari musim sebelumnya.

Dingin dan seorang diri. Apakah Jimin bisa melalui musim ini tanpa seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya?

Gaeul merasakan perasaan itu—rasa yang mendorongnya untuk segera turun ke lantai bawah. Memastikan Jimin baik-baik saja di sana. Pria itu yang masih berdiri diam di balik _counter_ pemesanan.

Di sisi lain, Gaeul tidak memiliki alasan untuk dikatakannya kepada Jungkook. Tidak, ketika pria itu masih tersenyum lebar di hadapannya.

" _Maze Runner_ atau _Insidious_?"

"Aku tidak suka horor," kata Gaeul, mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak sama sekali?"

"Sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur sepanjang malam. Terakhir kali aku mencobanya, aku tidak bisa tidur hingga pagi hari—setidaknya sampai matahari memantul di kaca jendela."

Jungkook mengangguk, berusaha mengerti dari sudut pandangnya. Bagi seseorang yang menyukai adrenalin dan tantangan, hal seperti itu tidak pernah dirasakannya.

"Baiklah, _Maze Runner_ kalau begitu. _Hmm_ ... _popcorn_ atau _nachos_?"

"Jungkook, kita baru akan pergi lima hari lagi."

"Aku ingin mempersiapkannya dengan baik, _noona_." Jungkook mengungkapkannya, sedikit tersipu. "Hanya membayangkan dan memastikan tidak ada yang salah."

"Jeon Jungkook yang terlalu teliti. Aku belum pernah melihat sisimu yang ini sebelumnya."

"Itu … karena _noona_ belum mengenal diriku lebih jauh, bukan?" Suara Jungkook hampir berbisik dan Gaeul bisa mendengarnya cukup jelas. Namun, tidak sampai menyadari apa yang berusaha pria itu sampaikan—perasaannya.

Gaeul masih tak melihat itu bahkan saat mereka turun ke lantai satu. Gaeul harus segera pulang ketika tugas menyiapkan makan malam tetap harus dilakukannya.

Dan melihat Jimin. Gaeul menarik napas lega ketika mendapati Jimin masih berdiri di balik _counter_. Pria itu sedang melihat stok kue yang terpajang di dalam etalase.

"Jimin," panggil Gaeul mendekat. "Terima kasih untuk kopinya."

"Kau menyukainya?"

Gaeul mengangguk, menyapu helaian rambut yang jatuh ke depan wajahnya. "Ya. _Café latte_ terenak yang pernah kuminum."

"Senang mendengarnya," balas Jimin, mengelap tangannya pada celemek yang dikenakannya. "Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Tugas menyiapkan makan malam." Gaeul mengangkat bahunya. "Tak bisa kulupakan begitu saja."

Jimin mengerti. Gaeul sudah menceritakan sebelumnya, di mana dia tidak bisa membantah kata-kata ibunya. Tidak lagi setelah dia sudah mengecewakan ibunya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, _noona_ ," tawar Jungkook yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Gaeul. Menunggu dalam diam.

"Tidak perlu Jungkook. Di luar masih turun salju."

"Karena itu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak baik menolak tawaran seorang pria yang akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Jimin, melirik Jungkook. "Terkadang jawaban tidak akan melukai harga diri kami."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju. Wajahnya serupa seperti anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan sebuah hadiah natal di malam bersalju.

"Benarkah?" Gaeul tak begitu yakin dengannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Karena Gaeul tidak bisa mengecewakan seseorang. Dia tidak suka melihat raut wajah Jungkook yang berubah murung. "Setelah aku membayar pesananku—"

"Tidak perlu, _noona_. Itu traktiran dariku karena aku yang memanggilmu hari ini."

"Mengapa kau begitu baik kepadaku hari ini, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Kau belajar itu dari Jin- _hyeong_?" tanya Jimin, sedikit menggodanya.

" _Hyeong_ jarang mentraktirku akhir-akhir ini. Dan ini balasan yang bisa kuberi karena sudah mengganggu waktu Gaeul- _noona_."

"Juga mengantarkanku pulang. Terima kasih, Jungkook."

Jungkook berjalan antusias, setengah berlari untuk mengambil baju hangatnya yang tertinggal di lantai atas. Gaeul menunggu di samping _counter_ sementara Jimin menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan.

Gaeul memerhatikan bagaimana Jimin bekerja. Pria itu melakukan segalanya dengan hati-hati. Gerakan tangannya begitu tenang juga cekatan.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Gaeul," ucap Jimin, saat dia berbalik dan mendapati Gaeul sedang menatapnya lekat. "Kau memberikan tatapan itu lagi—di mana dirimu mengkhawatirkan sesuatu terlalu lama."

"Menebak perasaanku?"

"Keningmu yang berkerut mengatakannya cukup kentara. Aku lebih menyukai wajahmu yang tersenyum, Gaeul."

Hanya kata-kata singkat yang terucap mampu membuat Gaeul melonggarkan pertahanannya. Wajahnya terasa panas begitu cepat, hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Jungkook sudah turun dengan memakai jaket tebalnya. Dia memanggil Gaeul dari sisi tangga, menuju pintu keluar.

"Lebih baik segera pulang sebelum salju turun semakin banyak. Suhu udara akan cepat menurun malam ini," kata Jimin.

"Kau juga, jaga dirimu agar tetap hangat."

Gaeul memberikan tatapan terakhirnya, sebelum berbalik dan menyusul Jungkook di pintu depan.

Melihat kepergian Gaeul sama seperti membiarkan harapan itu pergi dengan sendirinya. Jimin terpaku di sana, menatap pintu yang sudah kembali tertutup rapat. Menyisakan dirinya menatap sendu pada udara kosong. Dia yang berdiri seorang diri.

Pria itu mendesah, menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaannya. Sebuah keputusan yang tak ingin dilakukannya, bila dia lebih mengikuti keegoisan daripada akal sehat. Menahan Gaeul di sana ketika gadis itu pun memiliki dunianya sendiri. Jimin merasakan ketidakadilan membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

Dan mengambil jalan yang salah—ikut menyeret Gaeul ke dalam permasalahannya—sebuah keputusan yang seharusnya menjadi opsi terakhir. Atau bahkan sama sekali tidak pernah ada.

Jimin kembali menatap keluar jendela, melihat bagaimana salju turun dan kaca mulai berembun. Hanya sedikit orang yang terlihat melintas. Tatapannya jatuh pada seseorang, dia yang berdiri tepat menghadap dirinya.

Orang asing dengan topi rajut yang menutupi rambut pucatnya. Pria yang bahkan kulitnya seputih salju ketika dia tidak memakai _shawl_ untuk menutupi lehernya, hanya baju hangat berwarna hitam hingga sepatunya—dua warna yang kontras, hitam dan putih pucat. Mata itu menatap tepat ke arah Jimin seakan bisa menatap dari balik kaca tebal.

Jimin ikut terpaku, menatap pria asing itu cukup lama. Dia yang memiliki keganjilan lain. Sesuatu yang dirasakannya familier. Aura pria itu tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Seperti menatap pada kaca yang memantulkan bayangannya.

' _Seorang peri?_ ' pikir Jimin. Atau itu hanya sekadar imajinasinya saja. Ketika salju turun lebih lebat dan sosok itu perlahan menghilang. Dia yang berjalan menjauh, mengikuti arus dunia yang terlihat lebih cepat. Dia yang melihat Jimin dari kejauhan, mengetahui jejak peri musim semi itu yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Pria yang menatap Jimin dari seberang jendela, seharusnya sudah bisa menebak siapa dia. Karakter terakhir yang belum aku munculkan dari list member. Di sini Jungkook mulai memperlihatkan perasaannya ke Gaeul, tapi Gaeul melihat Jungkook hanya sebatas teman. Gaeul masih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Jimin. Dan Jin melupakan Jimin untuk sesaat, ini ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya sosok Jimin saat di apartemen di chapter sebelumnya. Juga saat Jimin sedang berjalan pulang bersama Hoseok.

Playlist-nya masih pakai Hope World, juga beberapa lagu ballad.

Bolbbalgan4- Some, Blue, To My Youth

Suran (feat Changmo) (Prod. SUGA)- WINE

Seul Ong- Sea of Love

IU- Through the Night

Baek Ji Young- Don't Forget

Ailee- I will Go To You Like The First Snow

 _These songs don't belong to me..._


	10. Chapter 9

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 9: Di Tengah Salju yang Menutupi Bayanganmu**

..

…

…

..

Taehyung meregangkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, matanya terpejam erat. Bangun dari tidur siang yang kurang lebih tiga puluh menit karena gonggongan Sunja, pria itu mengerutkan dahinya. Dia melirik ke belakang, mendapati Sunja yang duduk di sebelah kaki Jimin. Anak anjing itu sedang menunggu sesuatu yang dimasak Jimin. Wanginya seperti daging panggang.

"Apa yang kau berikan kepada Sunja?" tanya Taehyung, suaranya terdengar parau.

Jimin berbalik sesaat. Dia memakai celemek coklat tua saat memasak makan siang. "Daging panggang yang masih tersisa di lemari pendingin. Kalau kau sudah bangun, cepat bantu menyiapkan bumbunya."

"Aku terbangun karena Sunja."

"Lalu? Kau tidur di sofaku."

"Aku butuh tidur siang, Jimin- _ah_."

"Kau libur hari ini, jadi mengapa kau butuh tidur siang?" balas Jimin, mendapat gerutuan dari Taehyung yang masih menolak untuk bangun. "Kau baru saja bangun jam sembilan tadi, Taehyung- _ah_. Dan sekarang kau akan tidur lagi?"

" _Hmhm_ …." Taehyung memejamkan matanya lagi, mengambil bantal yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan gonggongan Sunja maupun wangi daging panggang yang baru saja matang. "Aku butuh tidur…."

Taehyung tak menghiraukan gerutuan Jimin selama sisa tiga puluh menit berikutnya. Dia hanya tertidur, setengah bermimpi salju turun lebat malam nanti. Dan punggung Jimin berada tepat di hadapannya. Punggung yang sedingin es.

..

…

…

..

Jimin menaruh potongan daging terakhir di atas piring. Mengambil sedikit bagian tersisa dan akan memberikannya kepada Sunja yang setia menunggu. Jimin tersenyum, berbalik ke arah Sunja sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu.

Ada yang salah di sana. Ketika Sunja menatap dirinya. Sesuatu yang berbeda.

Jimin memberikan potongan daging ke dekat mulut Sunja, melihat anjing kecil itu melahap dalam satu kali gigitan. Sunja menatapnya, tapi tak benar-benar menatapnya. Dia merasakan keberadaan Jimin ketika tubuh pria itu tak tampak pada dunia nyata.

Jimin, dengan rasa takut yang dipegangnya erat, dia berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Melihat tetangganya tertidur dengan pulas. Beberapa kali Jimin memanggil, Taehyung tetap tak terbangun.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan merasa dirinya mulai putus asa, Jimin memejamkan matanya sebelum berteriak keras. Mengeluarkan suara dari napas yang ditahannya kuat-kuat.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Napas Jimin tercekat. Lagi, ketika tubuhnya kembali memudar. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya, bahkan Sunja. Walau anjing kecil itu menyadari keberadaannya samar-samar lewat udara.

Jimin terisak dalam hati. Dia berjalan keluar, melihat sekali lagi ke belakang punggungnya sebelum menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Berdiam diri di dalam rumahnya sama sekali tak memberikan jawaban. Itu menyiksanya secara perlahan.

Langkahnya tak mantap di atas salju yang dingin. Kulitnya masih merasakan rasa dingin itu menggelitik hingga ke tulang. Napasnya mengeluarkan uap dingin di depan mulutnya. Mata nanarnya menghalangi pandangan. Melihat dunia yang begitu putih tak ternoda. Hanya satu kecacatan yang berada di tengah-tengah semua itu.

Dirinya sendiri. Jimin merasa sedih kepada dirinya sendiri. Menjadi salah satu yang terlupakan dan berjalan tanpa jawaban. Dia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir tanpa usaha dan perlawanan. Namun, sejauh apa pun dia berjuang, eksistensinya tetaplah menghilang.

Wangi musim semi tercium samar-samar. Warna pastel akan datang sedikit lebih cepat. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa getir yang membuat dadanya bergetar.

Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menghalangi jalannya. Wajah yang tertunduk kini terangkat, melihat kedua mata sendu yang menatapnya penuh emosi. Seseorang itu—dia yang bisa melihat sosoknya. Jimin mengingat pria yang menatapnya dari luar kafe. Dia yang sepucat musim dingin.

"Kau … bisa melihatku?" tanya Jimin ragu.

"Sejelas salju yang jatuh dari langit," balas pria itu, mengangguk. "Kau perlahan menghilang, Park Jimin. Sebentar lagi waktumu datang."

"Kau tahu namaku? Siapa kau?"

"Aku sudah memerhatikanmu sejak lama, Peri Musim Semi. Orang-orang memanggilku dengan sebutan Suga. Aku adalah keturunan peri musim dingin karena itu aku bisa melihatmu."

"Dan kau tidak menghilang," gumam Jimin kepada dirinya sendiri. Merasa ketidakadilan sedang menatapnya sekarang.

Suga mendesah, menarik napas dalam. "Karena aku adalah keturunan murni. Berbeda halnya dengan dirimu yang setengah manusia. Darahmu yang tidak murni memberikan kutukan. Itu mitos yang dipercayai kaum peri bahwa kecacatan sama sekali tak bisa ditolerir dan akan segera menghilang dengan sendirinya. Peri adalah kaum di dalam kesempurnaan—di luar itu, kau akan menghilang bersama angin dari musimmu."

Jimin tertawa miris. Dia sama sekali tidak menyukainya, di saat kenyataan bersatu dengan sebuah mitos. Sungguh tidak adil baginya.

"Dan aku akan benar-benar menghilang dari dunia ini di musim semi berikutnya—itu menurutmu?" tanya Jimin.

"Waktumu sudah tidak banyak lagi. Itu adalah kemungkinan terbesarnya."

"Lalu, apa maumu? Mengatakan semua itu kepadaku seakan kematianku tepat berada di depan mata. Apa kau sedang berperan sebagai malaikat pencabut nyawa?"

Kemarahan Jimin, Suga mengerti semua itu. Peri musim dingin yang bergeming. Nyatanya, seorang peri hampir tak memiliki emosi kentara. Mereka pandai untuk menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya.

"Aku pernah melihatnya—kejadian yang sama seperti yang kaualami. Temanku, dia yang merupakan keturunan setengah manusia menghilang tiga tahun lalu. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun untuk mencegahnya. Tidak ada yang mengingat siapa dirinya, kecuali aku sendiri. Dan itu merupakan kutukan bagiku, membawa ingatan itu selama sisa hidupku seorang diri. Sebuah penyiksaan berat bagi seorang peri."

Jimin terdiam, merasakan sesuatu yang mengganggu. Rasa sakit itu di tengah dadanya. Perasaan Suga tersalurkan—rasa duka seorang peri yang begitu kuat. Seperti menyentuh duri mawar yang sengatannya tetap bertahan untuk waktu lama.

"Aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi kepada dirimu. Tidak ketika banyak sekali manusia yang berharap kepadamu. Aku melihatnya sendiri—itu sebuah keberuntungan bagimu, Park Jimin. Satu-satunya cara agar kau tidak menghilang adalah berharap kepada mereka."

"Berharap? Untuk apa?"

"Agar mereka tidak melupakanmu. Dengan itu kau akan bisa bertahan hingga musim berikutnya."

Jimin tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Suga. Berharap kepada sesuatu yang tak mungkin, menjadi beban bagi mereka yang berarti di dalam hidupnya. Itu sebuah cara yang tak mungkin berhasil, Jimin memercayainya seperti itu.

Suga memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi, mengamati Jimin yang memberengut. Wajah pria itu sepucat dirinya. "Kau sama sekali tak terlihat seperti peri musim semi. Auramu menunjukkan rasa sendu yang begitu kuat. Seperti perubahan musim gugur ke musim dingin."

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Semakin sering diriku menghilang dan teman-temanku tak bisa melihat tubuhku lagi—sekeras apa pun aku berteriak, mereka tidak bisa melihatku."

"Bukalah hatimu seperti musim semi." Suga mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk dada Jimin, di mana jantungnya berdetak. "Hatimu, detak jantungmu, aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti diriku. Jangan biarkan salju di musim dingin membekukan perasaanmu. Sayapmu akan segera menghilang."

"Aku adalah peri tanpa sayap karena pada awalnya aku tak ditakdirkan untuk menjadi peri," ucap Jimin, mendesah panjang.

"Setiap peri memiliki sayap, baik mereka yang merupakan keturunan setengah manusia sekalipun. Dan kau tidak membiarkan sayapmu bersinar. Tidak perlu melihat wujud nyatanya, kau hanya perlu merasakannya."

"Aku tidak tahu caranya, dan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya."

"Sekarang kau mau menyalahkan orang tuamu? Ibumu?"

Jimin memicingkan matanya, menepis tangan Suga dari tubuhnya.

"Aku mengenal baik mendiang ibumu—salah satu peri musim semi yang cantik. Seperti bunga sakura. Beliau memiliki ketenangan dan kesabaran yang luar biasa. Dengan caranya sendiri, sayap tak kasat matanya bisa tetap bersinar."

"Dan aku mewarisi sifat dari ayahku," dengus Jimin. "Itu yang ingin kaukatakan?"

"Kau yang keturunan setengah manusia, tidak mungkin untuk menghilangkan setengah dna dari ayahmu. Sifat manusia yang egois, perundung, dan pemarah—tergantung dari sisi mana kau melihatnya. Aku melihat semua itu sebagai sebuah keindahan yang tak akan bisa kumiliki."

"Kau ingin merasakan untuk tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu?"

"Untuk menjadi lebih hidup? Aku ingin bisa merasakannya, percayalah tidak semua peri menginginkan sebuah kesempurnaan," balas Suga.

Seandainya Jimin bisa memegang kata-kata itu. Tidak banyak kenangan yang bisa diingatnya, terutama mengenai mendiang ibunya. Seorang peri keturunan murni yang tak pernah menceritakan rahasia peri lebih dari kekuatan spesial yang dimiliki Jimin. Ibunya mengajarkan cara hidup yang lebih manusiawi, jauh berbeda dari kesempurnaan seorang peri yang dimaksud Suga.

Peri tanpa perasaan—mereka yang hidup di dalam kehampaan.

Sebuah kecelakaan tragis merengut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Jimin tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, seorang setengah peri yang hidup tanpa tahu arah. Dia yang tersesat di dalam sebuah kutukan, kedua tangannya terjerat tali tak kasat mata.

"Percayalah kepada mereka yang menyayangi dirimu," lanjut Suga. Suaranya tak pernah gentar, ragu. Sosoknya seperti manusia dengan hati yang kosong. Kanvas putih tanpa noda yang dilihat dari luar.

Jimin kembali mendesah, menunduk dan kembali berjalan. Dia meninggalkan Suga yang masih terdiam di tempat. Menyusuri jalanan bersalju seorang diri, hanya jejak kaki satu orang yang perlahan menghilang di tengah hujan salju.

Suga menunggu, hingga tak bisa melihat lagi punggung Jimin. Punggung yang menanggung beban berat itu—Suga tak bisa melakukan apa pun lagi, hanya sebatas ini dia sudah berusaha.

Keputusan bukan ada di tangannya. Semua itu, biarkan Jimin yang memilih. Suga kembali menunggu hingga sisa salju terakhir mencair di akhir musim dingin.

..

…

…

..

Taehyung tersentak, napasnya memburu. Dia tidak suka di saat mimpi muncul dalam tidur siangnya. Matanya melihat jam dinding, hampir jam dua siang. Langit di luar jendela berwarna abu-abu pucat. Dan salju sudah turun seperti butiran mutiara, memenuhi tumpukan karpet es semakin tinggi.

"Jimin- _ah_ , mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" ucap Taehyung, meregangkan tangannya ke atas kepala. "Kau sudah selesai memasak?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sunja pun tak lagi menggonggong.

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam. Dia berbalik, mendapati Sunja yang terduduk menghadap pintu depan. Sunja yang tak bergerak, sesekali dia sedikit melengking. Mengeluarkan suara kesedihannya.

"Sunja- _ah_?" Taehyung berjalan mendekat, melirik ke sekitar ruangan. Dia tak menemukan sosok Jimin. "Di mana Jimin?"

Sunja tetap menatap ke arah pintu. Dalam bahasa isyarat hendak menunjukkan jalan kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung, pria itu menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah. Dia segera mengambil jaket tebalnya, berlari keluar apartemen bersama Sunja yang mulai menggonggong di sampingnya. Berusaha memanggil sosok itu yang tak terlihat lagi.

Jimin.

Dia yang pergi di tengah salju, meninggalkan sedikit jejak bayangannya.

"Jimin- _ah_!" teriak Taehyung, wajahnya panik. Dia berusaha mencari ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada jawaban. "Jimin- _ah_!"

Sunja berlari di depan Taehyung sementara pria itu mengikutinya. Menyusuri jalanan tanpa tahu arah. Cuaca dingin membuat tubuh menggigil.

Kepanikan Taehyung terdengar dari suaranya. Kedua tangannya gemetar, juga karena suhu yang semakin turun di bawah nol derajat. Dia tidak tahu harus melangkah ke mana untuk menemukan sosok itu. Punggung Jimin—seperti yang terlihat di dalam mimpi singkatnya. Jimin berjalan menjauh darinya.

Seseorang berdiri di sisi jalan tepat di hadapan Taehyung. Pria itu yang memakai jaket hitam dengan rambut pirang pucat. Seperti Jimin. Taehyung hampir mengira itu adalah sosok temannya yang menghilang.

Mata Taehyung membulat ketika menyadari siapa pria asing itu. Dia yang memerhatikan Taehyung berjalan mendekat dalam kesunyian.

"Suga- _hyeong_?" Taehyung bertanya, setengah tak yakin. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan salah satu model yang pernah dipotretnya. Pria yang sedingin es. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, di tengah hujan salju?"

Suga, pria itu masih terdiam. Bibirnya membentuk satu garis lurus tanpa lekukan.

"Kau mencarinya, bukan?"

Taehyung mengerjap, tak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Suga. " _Huh_?"

"Park Jimin," ucap Suga. "Dia menghilang."

Mata Taehyung kembali membulat. Jantungnya bergemuruh cepat, menyiksa rasa penasarannya yang berubah menjadi ketakutan. " _Hyeong_ tahu?"

"Dia—aku melihatnya dia perlahan menghilang. Ini adalah akhir dari musim dingin dan sebentar lagi musim semi datang. Dia tidak akan bertahan hingga hari itu tiba."

Taehyung tidak membalas. Dia hanya berdiri mematung di sana, berusaha memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan di dalam benaknya. Dan yang terburuk, Jimin benar-benar pergi tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa _hyeong_ melihat ke mana dia pergi?" tanya Taehyung, wajahnya benar-benar pucat. "Tolong, beritahu aku?"

Suga menunjuk ke persimpangan jalan, ke arah kanan. Salju cukup tebal untuk dilalui dan tidak ada orang yang melintas.

"Malam ini akan ada badai salju, berhati-hatilah," ujar Suga sebelum melangkah pergi. "Kuharap kau bisa membantunya, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi. Dia segera berlari, diikuti Sunja yang menggonggong di sisinya. Mereka yang mencari sosok itu, menyusuri jalan hingga tiba di sebuah taman kecil. Tempat yang terlantar di sisi kota.

Sudut mata Taehyung menangkap warna memudar di sana. Rambut pirang pucat yang mengenakan jaket putih tebalnya. Hampir serupa dengan salju itu sendiri.

Mata Taehyung membesar dan jantungnya berdentum gembira.

"Jimin- _ah_! Park Jimin!"

Pria itu mendongak. Dia yang terduduk di sebuah ayunan besi.

"Jimin!" Taehyung terengah, berdiri tepat di hadapan Jimin. Sunja berlari di dekat kakinya, memutar dengan ekor mengibas cepat. Mereka sudah berhasil menemukannya. "Kau—jangan lakukan itu lagi, bodoh!"

"Taehyung- _ah_? Kau … bisa melihatku?"

"Tentu saja!" Taehyung mendengus kesal. Matanya memicing tajam. " _Yah_ —kau hampir membunuhku di luar sini! Malam ini akan datang badai, kita harus segera pulang."

Jimin masih tak bergerak bahkan ketika Taehyung berusaha menarik tangannya. Tubuhnya hampir membeku.

"Entahlah, Taehyung. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa."

"Tetaplah hidup menjadi dirimu sendiri, melakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan. Tetap menjadi modelku untuk pemotretan berikutnya di musim semi dan kau harus datang ke pameran tunggalku, mengerti? Park Jimin?"

"Aku tidak akan bertahan sampai hari itu tiba—"

"Dengarkan aku, Jimin! Aku tidak menerima kata tidak sekarang. Lihat, kau juga membuat Sunja khawatir."

Jimin melihat Sunja yang duduk di atas salju, menunggu dengan lidah terulur. Dia terlihat kelelahan juga kedinginan.

Mata Jimin menatap sendu. Dia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk Sunja agar tetap hangat. Hatinya terlalu luluh untuk tak menghiraukan tatapan penuh harapan itu.

"Maaf, Sunja. Aku membuatmu kedinginan," bisik Jimin, berusaha menutupi tubuh Sunja dengan baju hangatnya. "Maaf…."

"Kau tidak akan menghilang, tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi," gumam Taehyung. Dia menarik Jimin mendekat, memeluk erat ketika dia bangun dari duduknya. "Kau—tetangga, teman terbaikku—aku akan memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Jimin memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan itu untuk sebentar saja. Berusaha melupakan rasa sakit yang terasa di dadanya. Walaupun hanya untuk sesaat.

"Pikirkanlah mereka yang membutuhkan dirimu. Hoseok- _hyeong_ akan benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Juga Gaeul- _ssi_."

Mendengar nama itu membuat Jimin mengerjap. Dia, seseorang yang memberikan harapan dalam hidupnya. Seorang gadis, manusia yang terluka, yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa jadinya kalau kau pergi meninggalkan Gaeul- _ssi_? Kupikir kau mulai menyukainya, _hmm_?"

"Berhentilah menebak, Taehyung."

"Hei, aku tahu isi hatimu walau kau tidak mengatakannya. Bukan kau saja yang memiliki kemampuan untuk menebak perasaan."

Jimin mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, menatap Taehyung dengan kerutan di dahi. Pria di hadapannya menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ayolah, teman, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu! Kau benar-benar memerhatikan Gaeul- _ssi_ —ini bukan sekadar rasa ingin tahu semata."

Taehyung benar. Gaeul sudah mencuri sebagian dari hatinya, perasaannya. Jimin tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, tapi sosok Gaeul mulai memenuhi kehidupannya sejak pertemuan mereka di kafe. Bahkan, jauh sebelum itu.

Dua tahun lalu. Itulah awal di mana ikatan di antara mereka mulai terhubung.

"Tidak ada salahnya seorang setengah peri setengah manusia merasakan jatuh cinta, bukan? Kupikir kau berhak untuk merasakan perasaan itu," ungkap Taehyung.

"Taehyung- _ah_ …."

"Ayolah! Aku mulai lapar sekarang karena dingin. Berjanjilah kepadaku untuk tidak melakukan ini lagi—pergi seorang diri—"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, Taehyung. Tidak ketika perlahan kalian mulai melupakanku."

Taehyung mendesah. Dia tidak ingin membahas ini. Melihat harapan memudar dari mata Jimin, itu menyakitinya.

Karena Taehyung pun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Setidaknya, saat ini Jimin baik-baik saja di depan matanya. Sedikit kedinginan dan membeku, ya.

"Pegang tanganku sekuat mungkin." Taehyung meraih tangan Jimin, menggenggamnya erat. "Buat aku untuk bisa melihatmu karena hanya kaulah yang tahu caranya. Aku memercayaimu, teman."

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Untuk sekarang, dia memercayakan semuanya kepada takdir. Sedikit kekuatan membuatnya bisa kembali melangkah. Perlahan, mereka menyusuri jalanan bersalju dengan langkah mantap. Segera pulang ke rumah, sebelum badai salju menerpa Seoul malam ini.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Sosok terakhir yang muncul adalah Suga. Dia peri musim dingin dan keturunan murni. Ada masa lalu di mana Suga pernah memiliki teman seperti Jimin (peri setengah manusia) karena itu dia khawatir saat melihat Jimin. Suga tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali.

Peri bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya, itu salah satu kelebihan dari peri keturunan murni. Karena Jimin setengah manusia maka sifatnya lebih cenderung seperti manusia (di saat sedih dia menangis, di saat kesal dia bisa nunjukkin rasa marahnya). Dan Taehyung memang sudah tahu soal masalah Jimin, juga identitas Jimin sebagai keturunan peri. Ahh, seandainya bisa punya tempat lebih banyak buat bahas hubungan 95 line ini. Mungkin nanti ada _side story_ -nya, tentang Jimin yang ketemu Taehyung juga tentang Suga. Pingin buat cerita khusus dari setiap member, mungkin nanti ya setelah fic ini selesai. Sekarang fokus dulu ke masalah Jimin dan Gaeul.

.

Playlist untuk fic ini:

Park Hyo Sin- Sound of Winter

AKDONG MUSICIAN- Will Last Forever

Lucid Fall- In the Autumn Forest

Seul Ong- Sea of Love

Heize feat Shin Yong Jae- You, Clouds, Rain

BTS- Rain, Whalien 52, Crystal Snow

 _These songs don't belong to me_ ….


	11. Chapter 10

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 10: Bunga Sakura Terakhir, Selamat Tinggal**

..

…

…

..

Gaeul mengerutkan dahinya, melihat buku sketsanya yang diterangi sinar mentari dari kaca jendela kamarnya. Dia mencari sesuatu yang salah, sedikit kekurangan yang tak pernah ditemuinya. Sketsa wajah Jimin yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat, senyumnya tertarik dengan sendirinya. Gambaran tangan yang membuat Gaeul tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan.

Dia merasakan dirinya begitu bodoh, juga lugu pada perasaannya sendiri.

' _Apakah seperti ini namanya jatuh hati kepada seseorang?_ '

Menarik garis tegas pada tatapan matanya, warna hitam yang memberikan kehidupan di balik sana. Gaeul melihat gambaran tangannya seakan berubah hidup. Itu juga terdengar tak masuk akal.

Gaeul menyerah, membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang tanpa melanjutkan tugasnya. Memikirkan tugas pameran pada semester barunya di musim semi. Dia tidak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya adalah sesuatu yang tepat.

Musim semi. Jimin adalah perwakilan musim semi itu sendiri. Sang peri yang kesepian.

Gaeul memilih tema yang cukup riskan, berharap ini bisa menjadi tugas yang baik—juga sebagai sebuah kesempatan untuk menunjukkan kesempurnaan Jimin kepada orang banyak. Seperti apa yang Taehyung lakukan, mengatakan dengan jelas bahwa eksistensi Jimin adalah sebuah mahakarya yang besar. Dia yang dilahirkan tanpa kecacatan. Jimin adalah Jimin.

Hanya dengan memikirkannya sesaat, Gaeul ingin segera bertemu dengannya. Menatap matanya. Memastikan Jimin baik-baik saja dan tersenyum kepada gadis itu dengan begitu lembut.

Berhari-hari tanpa kontak darinya membuat kesabaran Gaeul semakin menipis.

Gadis itu segera bangun dan keluar dari rumahnya. Di pagi cerah yang diiringi suara burung berkicau, langkahnya berderap cepat untuk segera sampai di sana. Di depan pintu yang menatapnya dingin. Menyembunyikan sang penghuni yang masih tertidur di balik selimutnya.

Gaeul membeli sekotak kue stroberi di toko kue persimpangan jalan. Mendekati musim semi, Gaeul menebak bahwa ulang tahun Jimin jatuh di bulan musim semi berlangsung. ' _Karena itu dia peri musim semi, bukan?_ ' pikir Gaeul.

Gadis itu hanya ingin memberikan kebahagiaan kepada Jimin. Kepada pria yang seakan mulai melangkah jauh darinya. Hari demi hari dilalui dengan kesunyian seperti angin musim dingin yang berlalu pergi. Gaeul takut akan mimpi buruknya yang menjadi kenyataan. Sosok Jimin yang benar-benar menghilang di hadapannya.

Gaeul menarik napas panjang, berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin. Dia mengetuk pintu apartemen Jimin sebanyak tiga kali, menunggu dalam kegugupannya sendiri.

Pintu itu terbuka tanpa suara. Jimin menatapnya diam, sedikit terbelalak. Jelas pria itu tidak menebak siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya di pagi hari.

"Hai, Jimin," sapa Gaeul. Lidahnya terasa kelu mendadak.

"Gaeul," balas Jimin, bergumam. Bibirnya hampir tak terlihat bergerak. "Ada sesuatu yang kaubutuhkan?"

' _Keberadaan dirimu_ ,' pikir Gaeul. Dia tidak bisa mengucapkan itu dengan lantang. Gaeul menggeleng dan menyodorkan kotak kuenya. "Ini untukmu."

Jimin terdiam, mengerutkan alisnya dalam. "Aku?"

"Apa kau suka kue? Stroberi?" tanya Gaeul.

Jimin mengangguk, menerima kue pemberian Gaeul. "Aku suka stroberi."

Gaeul menahan tawa kecilnya ketika Jimin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya. Mata membesar dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut. Sedikit menukik menahan senyumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah membeli kue seperti ini sebelumnya," ungkap Jimin, menaruh kue di atas _counter_ dapur. Gaeul berdiri di sampingnya. "Entah apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menghabiskan kue sebesar ini seorang diri."

"Kau bisa membaginya bersamaku kali ini. Kau tidak sendirian lagi, bukan?"

Jimin hanya terdiam sambil menyiapkan dua piring dari lemari dapur. Gaeul merasakannya, perubahan emosi Jimin yang menjadi seorang perundung.

Apakah karena musim semi kian mendekat? Apakah Jimin takut dengan kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya?

"Mengapa kau membawakanku kue, Gaeul?"

Suara itu, terdengar sedikit parau. Gaeul mulai bersimpati kepadanya. "Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya ingin kau merasa lebih baik untuk hari ini—merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan."

"Seandainya itu memang bisa kurasakan…."

Gaeul mendesah, merasa putus asa kepada dirinya sendiri. Tidak bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan Jimin dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sebuah kue tidaklah cukup besar untuk memberikan harapan kepadanya.

Gaeul mendekat, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jimin. Memeluk pria itu dari belakang, tidak siap untuk melepaskannya. Menyandarkan dahinya pada punggung sang peri yang sekokoh batu.

Jimin hampir terkesiap. Tangannya terangkat ke udara dengan canggungnya.

"Apa kau merasa takut, Jimin?"

Pertanyaan Gaeul membuat Jimin menutup matanya. Tak bisa menyangkal bahwa hatinya memberontak pada semua itu. Ketakutan terbesarnya membuat pria itu tak berdaya. Bahkan, ketika gadis pujaannya pun berubah takut karenanya. Jimin merasakannya, emosi Gaeul yang berubah karena dirinya.

Jimin yang merasa lemah. Gaeul yang berusaha berdiri tegap untuk menjadi sandaran bagi Jimin.

Apakah semuanya itu sepadan?

"Entahlah," ungkap Jimin. "Aku … merasa dingin."

"Cuaca masih cukup dingin walau salju sudah tak lagi turun. Kau menunggu selama ini untuk merasakan kehangatan. Apakah peri musim semi tidak kuat dingin?"

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Aku cukup suka salju."

"Aku bisa tetap memelukmu agar tetap hangat," gumam Gaeul kepada dirinya sendiri. Jimin bisa mendengar itu cukup jelas, tersenyum karenanya.

"Apa sekarang kau bersimpati kepadaku, Gaeul?"

"Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

"Seharusnya kau lebih mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri daripada orang lain. Kau juga memiliki kehidupan yang harus kaujalani."

"Kau ada di dalam kehidupanku. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu menjauh, Jimin."

"Dan melupakan mimpimu? Masa depanmu? Aku … kupikir aku tak sepadan—"

"Hentikan itu, Jimin!"

Jimin cukup terkejut ketika Gaeul meninggikan suaranya. Gadis itu merasa jengah dengan kelemahannya.

"Mengapa kau selalu seperti ini—menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lalu menjauh?" tanya Gaeul, kali ini dia berdiri di hadapan Jimin, menatapnya lantang. "Meninggalkan orang yang percaya kepadamu."

"Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih, Gaeul. Ketika aku sendiri pun takut dengan kutukan yang ada pada tubuhku."

"Kutukan? Sejak kapan kau mendapatkan sebuah kutukan buruk? Kau orang yang baik—paling murni yang pernah kutemui."

Jimin mendengus, tertawa kecil ketika wajah Gaeul mulai memerah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaeul memberengut.

"Mengapa kau memilih kata itu—murni? Tidak ada orang, pria yang semurni itu."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja, keberadaanmu membuatku nyaman. Seperti bunga sakura, kau selalu membuatku lebih tenang dan menghilangkan kebencian di hatiku. Seperti obat penetralisir."

Jimin mengerjap, sedikit merasakan harapan di sana. "Benarkah?"

"Begitu juga dengan Jungkook, Jin- _oppa_ , Taehyung- _ssi_ , Hoseok- _ssi_. Mereka semua menyukaimu."

Mendengar nama Jungkook disebut, Jimin bisa melihat wajah Gaeul yang berseri. Atau dia salah untuk menafsirkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Dia juga memikirkan dirimu."

"Dia?" Gaeul melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Dia anak yang baik dan masih bergantung kepada orang di sekitarnya. Kupikir dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Jungkook lebih membutuhkan dirimu."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja," ucap Gaeul, tegas. "Dia—Jungkook sedang tidak merasa sendirian … kautahu…."

"Terkadang aku merasa iri. Mengapa aku tidak bisa hidup normal saja seperti mereka?"

"Kau adalah kau, apa pun yang terjadi. Kau baik dan itu tidak mengubah apa pun," balas Gaeul, dia meraih tangan Jimin yang membeku. Matanya terbelalak lebar. "Mengapa kau sedingin ini?"

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, aku kedinginan," gumamnya.

Gaeul menggosok kedua tangannya, berusaha menghangatkan suhu tubuh Jimin. Dia tidak merasakan dingin sama sekali di dalam apartemen. Penghangat ruangan masih berjalan dengan baik.

Bukan suhu ruangan yang tiba-tiba menurun, tetapi Jimin. Pria itu, dia mulai membeku.

Gaeul merasa takut, jantungnya bergumuruh cepat disertai rasa sakit yang menusuk. Dia tidak ingin Jimin kembali menghilang. Tidak lagi di depan matanya.

"Tetaplah bersamaku, Jimin. Jangan menghilang," bisik Gaeul, menahan rasa sedihnya.

Jimin tak menjawab apa pun. Dia hanya terdiam, memerhatikan Gaeul berusaha menahannya tetap di tempat, menghangatkannya. Bahkan, ketika gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya erat. Membagi kehangatan yang terasa lembut bagi Jimin. Menenangkan hatinya.

Jimin, dia benar-benar menyukainya. Hatinya berdebar karena keberadaan Gaeul. Dia yang berdiri di sampingnya, berusaha untuk menopang tubuh ringkihnya. Gadis yang terlihat lemah dan seorang perundung. Mengapa dia bisa begitu kuat di saat terakhir eksistensinya sebelum menghilang?

"Gaeul…."

Jimin mengangkat tangannya, membelai rambut Gaeul di bawah dagunya. Kelembutan yang terasa di sela-sela jarinya.

Untuk sesaat, dia bisa melihat warna kulit tangannya memudar. Dia, peri setengah manusia yang tak bisa lagi bertahan.

Gaeul mengambil langkah mundur, tangannya meraih sesuatu dari lehernya. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul kristal kecil berwarna biru kehijauan. Warna terangnya memantul di bawah cahaya mentari. Batu opal.

"Pakailah ini," ucap Gaeul, berusaha melingkarkannya pada leher Jimin. Pria itu spontan menahan tangan Gaeul, sedikit bingung.

"Gaeul?"

"Ini kalung dari nenekku. Ini akan menjagamu—"

"Aku tidak bisa, Gaeul," tolak Jimin. "Ini milikmu dan sesuatu yang berharga bagimu—aku tidak bisa."

"Karena itu jagalah untukku. Aku ingin kau menemukan harapanmu kembali. Aku memercayaimu, sebesar aku memberikan hatiku kepadamu."

Dengan simbol batu opal yang tergenggam dalam tangan Jimin. Gaeul bersikeras menahannya di sana, walau pria itu tetap menolak.

Jimin menutup matanya rapat dengan dahi berkerut. Alisnya menekuk tajam. Sebuah beban yang membuat hatinya berdentum lega, anehnya, sedikit menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Di sisi lain, dirinya berusaha menyangkal hal itu. Dia tidak ingin berharap selama takdir mulai meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Pulanglah, Gaeul."

Tertolak, membuat Gaeul menahan napasnya. Dia tercekat dengan mata yang nanar.

Kali ini Jimin tidak membiarkan pintu hatinya terbuka bagi Gaeul. Gadis itu tidak bisa lagi berharap kepadanya.

"Kumohon."

Gaeul berjalan gontai menuju pintu depan, punggungnya merunduk dalam kesedihan. Di dalam hati dia berteriak pilu. Hingga langkahnya menapaki jalan di pagar depan yang dingin, Gaeul membiarkan air matanya menetes.

Pintu itu tertutup baginya. Jimin tak berusaha untuk membalas perasaannya.

Gaeul merasa bingung dan isakannya tak bisa berhenti. Berjalan menunduk di akhir musim dingin yang mulai menghangat. Gaeul merasakan ujung-ujung jarinya membeku, bergetar karena angin.

Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasa tersesat di dalam pusaran dunia yang menelan rasa percaya dirinya. Jalannya limbung menyusuri beberapa blok ke depan. Tanpa disadari, bahunya menubruk seseorang. Dia yang bergeming.

Gaeul mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat dan basah karena air mata, melihat sesosok pria asing yang menatapnya tajam. Dia yang seperti musim dingin.

Gaeul mengingat garis wajahnya—dia yang wajahnya terpampang dalam pameran foto milik Taehyung. Salah satu modelnya.

"Kau … _winter boy_ ," gumam Gaeul. Perlahan tangisnya berhenti. Rasa dingin menyelimuti dirinya begitu kuat.

Pria itu—Suga, menatap Gaeul diam untuk beberapa saat. Suga mengerti arti kesedihannya itu. Dia yang putus harapan.

"Kau bisa menyelamatkannya," ucap Suga. "Park Jimin."

Mata Gaeul membesar karena terkejut. "Kau mengenal Jimin?"

"Dia sama sepertiku, hanya saja setengah darah campuran," jelas Suga. Dia memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati Gaeul yang mulutnya setengah menganga. "Kau mengerti apa maksudku, bukan?"

"Kau … peri?"

Suga mengangguk. "Aku perwakilan dari musim dingin. Dan sebentar lagi musim semi tiba, di mana itu adalah saat terakhir bagi Jimin berada di dunia ini. Sebentar lagi dia akan menghilang—eksistensinya."

Punggung Gaeul terasa dingin, kali ini bukan karena salju atau cuaca. Rasa takutnya membuat nyalinya ciut dalam sesaat.

"Jadi, Jimin akan benar-benar menghilang? Apakah maksudmu sama saja dengan … mati?"

"Hanya eksistensinya—itu sama saja dengan dilupakan oleh dunia. Kami kaum peri berdarah murni masih bisa melihat mereka yang menghilang. Hanya saja, peri yang dilupakan akan mendapatkan penderitaan berat secara mental. Mereka mengalami depresi yang tak bisa disembuhkan dengan obat apa pun, tidak sedikit yang berakhir dengan mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri."

"Jimin tidak akan menghilang," balas Gaeul sengit. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya menghilang begitu saja. Masih banyak yang menaruh harapan kepadanya—mencintainya."

"Karena itu kau bisa menyelamatkannya," kata Suga tersenyum kecil. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kau itu spesial, Song Gaeul."

Gaeul mengerutkan alisnya bingung, "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Sudah sejak lama aku memerhatikan Jimin juga orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Dia menaruh harapan kepadamu, Gaeul- _ssi_. Kuharap kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya."

"Bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Suga bisa melihat harapan dari mata Gaeul, api yang belum padam. Kegigihan gadis itu yang begitu kuat seperti arang yang masih menyala di tengah musim dingin. "Jangan pernah melupakan Jimin, mencintai dirinya dengan tulus—hanya itu yang bisa kaulakukan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya. Perasaanmu itu tulus dan murni, di mana kutukan peri setengah manusia bisa dilepaskan. Mereka yang membutuhkan seseorang di dalam kehidupannya—seseorang yang benar benar mencintai mereka dengan tulus. Begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Jimin hanya perlu memercayai orang-orang yang memiliki perasaan tulus itu, kepada mereka yang mencintainya."

"Aku … perasaan yang kurasakan, itu seperti sesuatu yang tak bisa kuhilangkan begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin dia menghilang, apakah itu tidak cukup?"

"Kau memberikan hatimu kepadanya?"

Gaeul mengangguk, ragu. Wajahnya bersemu merah muda. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi, Jimin tidak mengatakan apa pun. Dia tidak menerimaku di dalam hidupnya."

"Terkadang peri dengan darah setengah manusia memiliki kekeraskepalaan yang tinggi, seperti halnya manusia yang hatinya sekeras batu. Kau sudah memegang palunya, maka hancurkanlah itu."

Gaeul terdiam, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu sebuah perumpamaan. Kau hanya perlu menebaknya di dalam pikiranmu sendiri," jelas Suga, mendesah singkat. "Lakukan apa yang hatimu percayai. Kuharap kau bisa menyelamatkannya sebelum terlambat."

Suga hampir beranjak pergi, membelakangi Gaeul dengan punggungnya. Gadis itu terkesiap, memanggil kembali _winter boy_ yang membiarkannya tersesat dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tunggu—mengapa kau melakukan ini? Menolong Jimin?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya sebuah tatapan sendu yang diberikan Suga sebelum dia memalingkan wajahnya. Seperti malaikat kematian yang hendak kembali pulang. Garis wajahnya kaku dan hampir tanpa ekspresi.

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihat sebuah kesedihan lagi. Peri pun mengerti apa arti sebuah tangisan dan penyesalan. Dan Park Jimin, dia tidak berhak mendapatkan ketidakadilan hanya karena darah yang tak murni mengalir dari dalam nadinya."

Suga pergi di tengah kesunyian. Suara angin di pagi hari memberikan gelitik pada wajah Gaeul, membangunkannya untuk segera melangkah. Berlari ke tempat itu, kembali kepada Jimin.

Kakinya mengambil langkah cepat, menyusuri kembali jalan yang sudah dilaluinya. Gaeul merasakan paru-parunya seperti terbakar, otot kakinya seperti ditarik paksa. Rasa sakit itu berusaha disingkirkannya di dalam benak. Dia hanya membutuhkan Jimin, lalu berharap pria itu tidak menyerah pada takdirnya.

Tangan Gaeul hampir memukul—mengetuk pintu depan apartemen Jimin. Menunggu dalam ketidaksabaran, kakinya terus berderap di tempat. Beberapa kali ketukan tidak ada jawaban. Pintu itu tetap tertutup rapat.

"Gaeul?"

Gaeul berbalik, mendapati Hoseok di sana. Dia yang melihat Gaeul penuh tanya.

"Kau mencari Jimin? Dia baru saja pergi."

"Ke mana? Hoseok- _ssi_ , ke mana Jimin pergi?"

Hoseok terkejut, mengerjap beberapa kali saat Gaeul hampir mencengkram tangannya.

"Entahlah, Gaeul. Dia tidak mengatakan apa pun. Aku hanya melihatnya pergi dengan wajah tertunduk. Apa … kalian bertengkar?"

Gaeul menggeleng cepat, tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskan. Dia kembali berlari, meninggalkan Hoseok yang masih kebingungan di pintu depan apartemen.

Pilihan pertama Gaeul adalah kafe Serendipity. Kemungkinan Jimin bekerja di _shift_ pagi dan berharap dia baik-baik saja di sana.

Napasnya kembali memburu. Gaeul kelelahan dan langkahnya limbung ketika papan nama kafe sudah terlihat pada arah pandangnya. Entah seberapa jauh dia berlari. Keringat dingin membasahi tenguknya. Dadanya sedikit bergetar karena udara yang masih menyisakan salju terakhirnya.

Mata Gaeul langsung mencari ke sekitar kafe. Pintu depan dibukanya cepat dan langkahnya tak berhenti hingga melihat sosok Jin di dekat _counter_ pemesanan. Pria itu membelakanginya.

"Seokjin- _oppa_!"

Jin bergidik, hampir melompat di tempat. " _Haa_ —Gaeul! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Gaeul lupa kalau Jin orang yang mudah terkejut. Dia tidak mempertimbangkan hal itu sekarang.

"Apa _oppa_ melihat Jimin? Dia bekerja pagi ini?"

Jin mengerucut. Gaeul berharap Jin tidak lagi melupakan sosok Jimin.

"Hari ini dia libur—kurasa. Jimin mendapat waktu libur setiap hari Kamis."

"Apa dia datang kemari?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pagi. Ada apa kau mencarinya?"

Gaeul tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Wajahnya yang kusut dan rambutnya yang berantakan hampir menghalangi pandangan. Jin bisa melihat itu dengan jelas.

"Kau habis berlari atau apa? Wajahmu sungguh berantakan sekali! Hei—apa … jangan katakan kalian bertengkar?"

Gaeul memutar bola matanya. Jin orang kedua yang mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak, aku—"

" _Noona_!"

Dan satu lagi orang yang berusaha menahannya di tempat. Jungkook muncul tak terduga, dengan senyum lebarnya dari belakang Gaeul. Dia yang pembawaannya secerah mentari beberapa hari ini.

"Yah—Jungkook- _ah_! Apa kau sudah memeriksa stok kue yang baru saja datang?" tanya Jin, meninggikan suaranya tegas.

"Aku sudah menghitungnya, _hyeong_. Mengapa kau tidak menghitungnya sendiri?"

"Kau tahu aku harus menggantikan tugas Yugyeom. Dia datang terlambat—lagi!"

Jin terlalu lama mengomel. Jungkook tak menghiraukannya, merubah fokus kepada Gaeul.

" _Noona_ , bagaimana kabarmu? Kau tidak membalas pesanku tiga hari yang lalu," gumam Jungkook.

Gaeul tidak bisa menolak, walau ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Jimin, berusaha untuk mengejarnya.

"Maaf, Jungkook. Aku belum membaca pesanmu," jawab Gaeul, setengah berbohong. Dia melihat notifikasi yang masuk di ponselnya, tapi tidak membukanya.

"Apa _noona_ ada waktu akhir minggu ini? _Noona_ masih berhutang satu film—menonton bersamaku?"

Gaeul membatalkan janjinya terakhir kali, dan sekarang dia merasa bersalah. Kesempatan itu, Jungkook masih mengharapkannya.

Sebuah perasaan yang tak berbalas ada di sana.

"Maaf, Jungkook," kata Gaeul. "Aku—kupikir minggu ini pun tidak bisa."

Jin sudah beranjak dari sana, membuat Jungkook bisa memperlihatkan kekecewaannya. Wajahnya berubah murung.

"Tapi, _noona_ sudah berjanji," ucapnya setengah memberengut.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, Jungkook. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

Gaeul bermaksud pergi dari kafe ketika tangan Jungkook menahannya. Tanpa sadar, pria itu tidak ingin membiarkan Gaeul melupakan perasaannya.

Rasa bersalah terlihat dari kedua matanya yang membesar. " _Noona_ … kau terlihat terburu-buru. Kau akan pergi ke mana?"

Gaeul menunduk, menyembunyikan mata nanarnya. Rasa sakit yang membuncah di dadanya masih terasa jelas. "Aku harus mencari Jimin. Dia membutuhkanku sekarang."

Dan tangan Jungkook terlepas. Pria itu membiarkan Gaeul melangkah pergi tanpa melihat ke belakang. Bahkan setelah pintu depan tertutup rapat.

Termenung, Jungkook menyadari ke mana Gaeul mengarahkan pandangannya. Menaruh hatinya. Gadis itu berusaha mengejar Jimin, sementara dirinya berusaha meraih tangan Gaeul yang mulai menjauh. Sebuah perasaan yang tak terlihat, tertolak. Perasaan satu arah.

Hari ini Jungkook mulai mempelajari cara untuk melepaskannya pergi. Walau itu menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia yang berteriak putus asa dengan mulut tertutup rapat melihat rasa cintanya berlalu pergi. Di akhir musim dingin.

..

…

…

..

Gaeul tersesat, tidak tahu harus ke mana lagi melangkahkan kakinya. Di setiap jalan yang dilaluinya, sosok Jimin tak ada di sana. Dia yang berharap pada langit. Memorinya mulai menuntun, kata hati yang membuatnya berjalan lurus hingga ke tempat itu. Memori dua tahun yang lalu.

Gaeul kembali menapaki jalan yang sama. Perasaan yang sama—kesedihan yang kali ini membiarkan air matanya kering. Tak lagi membasahi pipinya.

Dia menemukan pohon itu. Pohon sakura dua tahun lalu, di mana dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin.

Menatap dari kejauhan, Gaeul menyipitkan matanya. Dia melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di bawahnya. Seseorang yang melihat ke atas. Rambutnya tertiup angin, lembut menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Gaeul hampir berteriak ketika menyadari sosok Jimin yang berdiri di sana. Pria itu berdiri tak bergerak dengan kedua tangan terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya menatap kosong pada ranting-ranting tak berbunga. Kuncup yang masih terlalu dini untuk muncul.

Langkah kaki berjalan mendekat. Jantungnya kembali berdetak hidup. Perlahan dan berharap dalam hati Jimin tak menghilang di depan matanya. Belum saatnya, sebelum Jimin mendengarkan perasaan yang ingin disampaikannya.

Tangan Gaeul terulur, meraih tubuh Jimin dalam pelukannya tanpa kata terucap. Pria itu terkesiap, melihat puncak kepala Gaeul tepat di bawah dagunya. Gadis itu sampai kepadanya.

"Gaeul?"

"Aku mencarimu, Jimin. Aku takut kau benar-benar sudah meninggalkanku."

Jimin menunduk, mengulurkan tangannya untuk balas memeluk gadis itu. Gadis yang kembali terisak pilu, tanpa suara.

"Maaf, Gaeul…."

"Aku benar-benar takut kau menghilang. Kumohon, Jimin. Jangan pergi dan meninggalkanku di sini, sendirian."

"Gaeul, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah ada dalam hidupku. Tidak seorang pun bisa."

"Percayalah kepada dirimu sendiri, kepada mereka yang menaruh kebahagiaan kepadamu. Takdir bisa diubah menjadi lebih baik, bila kau memercayainya. Bahkan, kau memiliki darah peri dalam tubuhmu. Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan."

Jimin mendengus, tertawa kecil. "Peri adalah sosok magis, tapi tidak bisa merubah sesuatu seperti itu. Kuharap aku memiliki kekuatan seperti di dalam mimpi, mungkin itu akan lebih mudah."

"Kalau aku mengatakan aku membutuhkanmu di sini, aku tidak ingin kau pergi, apakah itu bisa merubah semuanya? Jimin—tetaplah di sini."

Jimin hanya memerhatikan ketika air mata Gaeul masih membasahi wajahnya, kini pada bajunya. Tangan gadis itu yang masih melingkar erat di pinggangnya. Suaranya yang berusaha memanggil ketika kaki Jimin hampir melangkah pada kegelapan.

Jimin merasa lemah, tidak bisa melakukan apa pun. Bahkan untuk menghapus air mata itu.

"Aku … mencintaimu…."

Bisikan itu mengagetkan Jimin. Jantungnya berdetak lebih hidup. Dia bisa melihat segalanya lebih jelas. Perasaannya membuncah, itu merubah cara pandangnya dalam sekejap.

Gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya, dia mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Dan Jimin bisa merasakan itu. Gaeul tidak berbohong.

Jimin menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha menangkup wajah Gaeul. Ingin melihat mata itu menatapnya jelas. Rasa yang berlabuh di hatinya, itu bukan sebatas emosi sesaat.

Jimin bisa merasakannya jelas—perasaannya sendiri yang terarah kepada Gaeul seorang. Sudah lama dia merindukan rasa ini. Rasa dicintai. Juga mencintai.

Jimin menundukkan wajahnya, memejamkan matanya saat bibir mereka bertemu. Menyalurkan isi hati pada sebuah ciuman, pria itu ingin Gaeul merasakannya sendiri.

Dan Gaeul, merasa segalanya seperti mimpi. Dia berharap waktu berhenti di detik itu. Dia tidak ingin apa yang dirasakannya pergi menjauh dan menghilang. Dia ingin tetap ada di sana, berdiri di samping Jimin dengan tangan saling tergenggam erat. Dan melihat pria itu tidak menghilang.

Memori dua tahun yang lalu, sayangnya, mulai terulang kembali. Hanya dengan sebuah ciuman, kutukan tak bisa terputus begitu saja.

Rasa ragu itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Rasa takut yang terlihat pada kedua mata Jimin. Yang cahayanya perlahan memudar.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Maaf atas keterlambatan update. Chapter ini banyak menguras emosi. Beberapa kali menarik napas dan berat rasanya mengetik di bagian Jungkook. Maaf, Jungkook, membayangkan wajah sedih Jungkook itu bikin pilu rasanya. Lalu, berlanjut ke bagian Jimin yang dia pun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengubah takdirnya. Padahal Suga sudah mengatakannya sendiri ke Gaeul, Jimin hanya perlu percaya kepada orang-orang yang mencintainya.

Berulang kali mendengar lagu 'Let Go' BTS yang arti liriknya pun sedih. Ahh, beneran sedih. Album FACE YOURSELF benar-benar bagus. Dan lagu pembuka dari album mereka selanjutnya, Euphoria, _feel_ -nya kerasa banget. Sedihnya Jimin ditinggal Hoseok dan teori-teori Army yang bikin bingung sekaligus baper. Akhirnya nemu perasaan yang pas buat ngetik lanjutan fic ini.


	12. Chapter 11

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 11: Kembali ke Titik Awal, Berlari Mengejar Bayanganmu**

..

…

…

..

Gaeul bangun dari tidurnya, tersentak dengan napas memburu. Keningnya berkeringat dingin. Dia terduduk dengan mata mengerjap, dahinya berkerut. Gaeul mendapatkan mimpi buruk, namun dia tidak bisa mengingatnya ketika kedua matanya terbuka. Melihat cahaya matahari dari balik gordennya. Sejauh apa pun dia berusaha mengingat, itu seperti tidur gelap tanpa mimpi.

Gaeul mendesah, meregangkan tangannya ke udara. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit, pegal. Seperti sudah tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Gaeul merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Di musim semi dengan suhu yang lebih hangat, tubuhnya masih terasa menggigil.

Langkahnya sedikit gontai, berjalan ke sekeliling kamar kecilnya untuk melancarkan peredaran darah. Membuka gorden dan melakukan sedikit peregangan untuk kaki dan punggungnya. Gaeul mengerang ketika otot punggungnya tertarik kuat. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menyenggol tumpukan buku di meja kecil sisi tempat tidur. Beberapa buku sketsa yang kertasnya berceceran di atas lantai.

Gaeul merutuk dalam hati, sembari membereskan tugas-tugas awal semesternya. Berisi ide-ide baru yang baru berupa sketsa. Hingga tangannya meraih satu kertas. Mata seseorang yang membuat Gaeul terpaku.

Seorang pria. Dia menggambar seseorang yang tak diingatnya. Dahinya mengkerut lagi, lebih dalam. Entah di mana dia mendapatkan gambaran wajah asing itu. Seorang pria dengan tatapan lembut. Seperti tak nyata, sesuatu yang membuat jantung Gaeul berdebar.

"Siapa…" gumam Gaeul, membalikkan kertas untuk menemukan sebuah nama, inisial, apa pun kode yang pernah dituliskannya. Tidak ada petunjuk.

Gaeul meletakkan kembali kertas itu di atas tumpukan meja, berusaha melupakannya. Diabaikan dalam waktu yang lama, fokus Gaeul kembali pada rutinitas hariannya. Tanpa disadari, ada kekosongan di sana, yang tak dikenalnya sudah bersarang sejak lama.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Gaeul merasakan rasa kosong itu kian kuat. Di satu sisi kegiatan sehari-harinya yang cukup membosankan untuk dilalui seorang diri. Tidur tanpa mimpi setiap malam. Gaeul mulai frustrasi tanpa sebab. Dia hanya bisa menatap tembok kosong, bergeming.

Desahan dan rasa lelah yang harus ditanggungnya dalam bentuk fisik. Gaeul hanya perlu melalui harinya dengan berharap malam segera datang. Dia tidak berada pada sisi matahari. Sinarnya terlalu terang, tidak bisa menghangatkan rasa pilu yang terkadang datang tiba-tiba.

Sebuah ketukan di pintu depan rumahnya membuat Gaeul melangkah cepat. Seorang kurir yang mengantarkan sebuah paket kepadanya. Sebuah kotak yang ditutup rapat, tanpa nama pengirim.

Gaeul membukanya perlahan, berharap bukan dari seseorang yang hanya berniat untuk menjahilinya. Sebuah _flashdisk silver_ berada di dalamnya, dibungkus oleh _bubble wrap_.

Rasa penasaran seperti memelintir di perutnya. Gaeul kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyalakan laptop, memasukkan _flashdisk_ misterius itu. Hanya terdapat sebuah folder di dalamnya, dengan nama Serendipity.

Sebuah berkas lagu. Gaeul membukanya, meraih _earphone_ yang dipasangkannya terburu-buru.

Melodi ringan dengan suara selembut beledu. Seperti pagi itu, ketika matahari bersinar terlalu terang. Suara seseorang yang menyentuh hatinya menjadi lebih hangat. Dia—yang mengobati rasa kosong dalam diri gadis itu. Seorang pemilik suara seindah malaikat.

Gaeul mengenalnya, tapi tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya. Namanya. Hanya suara itu yang membayang di dalam benak. Seseorang yang sudah dilupakannya.

Gaeul terkesiap ketika lagu sudah hampir berakhir. Memorinya muncul seperti ratusan gambar yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia hampir tak bisa bernapas, ketika mata lembut itu menatapnya lekat. Pria asing yang digambarnya di dalam buku sketsanya.

Ketika kedua tangan itu memeluk tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang membuat Gaeul merasa aman. Suara lembutnya, tawanya, juga senyumnya yang menenangkan. Dia yang berdiri di hadapan Gaeul di bawah guguran bunga sakura. Tiga tahun sudah berlalu.

"Jimin…."

Gaeul meneteskan air matanya, mengeluarkan kesedihan sekaligus penyesalan. Seperti tersayat, hatinya hancur. Mendengar suara Jimin, nyanyian yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Gadis itu semakin terisak ketika menyadari dirinya pun sudah melupakan Jimin. Tanpa sebab. Tanpa bisa ditahannya.

"Mengapa aku melupakanmu … Jimin? Mengapa?"

Gaeul bersandar pada tangan yang terlipat di atas meja, menangis keras tanpa ada yang mendengarnya. Rasa aman itu sudah menghilang, menjauh. Dia tidak bisa menggapainya lagi. Sudah terlambat.

Bukan?

Entah dari mana rasa takutnya perlahan berubah menjadi sedikit kekuatan. Menggerakkan kakinya untuk segera bangun dan berlari. Menuju tempat Jimin—di mana pria itu tinggal. Gaeul bisa mengingatnya di dalam memorinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah kelopak sakura jatuh di atas aspal. Musim semi sudah dimulai dan Jimin tak ada di sana. Peri itu benar-benar menghilang. Rasa takutnya benar-benar terjadi.

Napasnya terengah, kekurangan oksigen membuat dadanya terasa terbakar. Gaeul berlari hingga mencapai pintu depan apartemen Jimin, mengetuk berulang kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Jimin tidak membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

Jantungnya mulai berdenyut nyeri. Air mata sudah mengering di pipinya. Bibirnya bergetar menahan rasa pilu. Seorang diri—Gaeul kembali merasa sendirian.

"Halo, kau tetangga baru?"

Gaeul menoleh cepat, melihat Taehyung berdiri di sana. Dia sedang membawa plastik sampah besar di sisi tubuhnya.

Harapan Gaeul muncul. Mungkin, dirinya masih memiliki harapan.

"Taehyung! Apa—kau mengingat Jimin?"

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya dalam. Matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Maaf, darimana kautahu namaku, Nona?"

Gaeul terkesiap. Kali ini, bukan hanya Jimin yang dilupakan. Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Jimin, mereka yang hubungannya pun terputus.

"Taehyung—aku … kau tidak mengingatku?"

Taehyung masih terdiam, berusaha berpikir.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Siapa namamu? Apa kau salah satu staf—oh, kau ingin menanyakan jadwal kosongku, bukan?"

Gaeul menggeleng cepat. Tidak ada gunanya. Tidak mengingat siapa dirinya, lalu bagaimana dengan Jimin?

"Aku … harus segera pergi…."

Gaeul kembali berlari. Taehyung memanggilnya, bukan namanya. Seperti hari itu, di akhir musim dingin. Gaeul berlari dengan rasa takut yang sama. Rasa dingin di hatinya tidak berubah. Dia yang dilupakan dari dunia.

' _Apakah seperti ini rasanya? Jimin?_ '

Mencapai kafe Serendipity, langkah Gaeul terhenti di depan pintu. Keraguan membuatnya panik. Jin dan Jungkook adalah harapan dia yang lain. Dua orang yang masih mengenal dirinya. Tidak mungkin mereka melupakannya begitu saja.

Bukan?

Gaeul menarik napas dalam sebelum membuka pintu kaca. Melihat Jungkook yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua. Pria itu terdiam di anak tangga terakhir, matanya membulat besar.

"Gaeul- _noona_?"

Gaeul merasa kelegaan di hatinya. Jungkook masih mengenal dirinya.

" _Noona_ datang berkunjung?" tanya Jungkook ketika dia berjalan lambat, mendekat. Wajahnya sedikit tersipu, terwakilkan oleh gerak kikuk tubuhnya. " _Ahh_ —seharusnya aku merekomendasikan kafe ini kepadamu sebelumnya. _Noona_ menyukai kopi?"

Kembali ke awal. Hati Gaeul mencelos, putus asa. Jungkook pun melupakan masa-masa itu. Dia tidak mengingat Jimin atau memorinya yang lain. Perasaan yang semakin terbentuk kuat seiring berjalannya waktu, itu memudar.

" _Hyeong_ -ku pemilik kafe ini," jelas Jungkook, terlihat bersemangat. "Aku bisa merekomendasikan menu yang sedang populer musim ini—"

"Wah, wah, lihat! Jungkook—kau sedang menggoda seorang wanita?" Jin datang dari belakang kafe, tangannya berkacak pinggang.

Jungkook memberengut, mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Hyeong_! Gaeul- _noona_ adalah seniorku di kampus."

"Senior? Gaeul? Song Gaeul yang itu?"

Jungkook memelototinya ketika Jin tersenyum lebar ke arah Gaeul. Bahkan matanya menyipit, terlihat mengerikan.

"Selamat pagi, Gaeul- _ssi_. Aku Kim Seokjin, sepupu—kakak dari Jungkook. Senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu secara langsung. Jungkook selalu membicarakanmu setiap saat—"

" _Hyeong_!"

"Apa? Aku hanya memperkenalkan diriku. Mengapa kau berteriak kepadaku?"

" _Hyeong_ sedang bercanda?"

"Aku serius, JK. _Yah_ —di mana sopan santunmu di depan tamu? Tidak seharusnya kau marah kepada kakakmu sendiri, dasar bocah ini!"

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi," ucap Gaeul terburu-buru. Dia membungkuk dalam, sebelum berbalik dan keluar dari tempat itu.

Jungkook tidak sempat memanggil namanya ketika pintu sudah tertutup di hadapannya. Dia terdiam cukup lama, sebelum mulai memelototi Jin.

"Apa?" tanya Jin, matanya membesar.

"Kau membuat _noona_ takut, _hyeong_. Aku sungguh membencimu!"

Jungkook kembali melangkah ke atas, langkahnya berderap keras. Jin masih terdiam di sana, melirik pintu juga punggung Jungkook yang sudah menghilang pergi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam situasi itu. Tidak biasanya Jungkook mudah marah, tidak dengan masalah seorang wanita.

" _Yah_ —Jungkook! Kau serius? Aku tidak mengatakan apa pun!"

..

…

…

..

Gaeul menangis, tidak tahu ke mana kakinya melangkah. Di jalan yang cukup dipadati orang, beberapa pasang mata memerhatikannya lekat. Penuh prasangka. Gaeul tak memedulikan hal itu. Hatinya yang hancur tak bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih.

Napasnya terkesiap ketika dia menubruk seseorang. Tubuh Gaeul oleng dan jatuh di atas aspal. Telapak tangannya tergores, penuh luka.

"Hei! Kau tidak melihat jalanmu?" Orang itu berteriak, seorang pria bertubuh gempal yang memaki marah. "Kau buta?!"

Gaeul tidak menjawab, tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. Dia merasa takut dan bibirnya bergetar.

"Sekarang kau tuli, Nona? Kau sudah menubrukku dan berpura-pura bodoh?!"

Teriakan itu membuat Gaeul semakin meringkuk. Dia yang tak berdaya hanya bisa terduduk dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Pikirannya masih tertuju kepada Jimin.

Pria gempal itu hampir menarik paksa tangan Gaeul ketika seseorang menghalangi jangkauannya. Seseorang yang berdiri di depan tubuh gadis itu.

"Dia terluka. Tidak seharusnya kau berteriak dan marah pada seorang perempuan," ucap suara rendah itu. Terdengar lembut di telinga Gaeul.

"Sekarang bocah sepertimu mau menasihatiku? Yang benar saja!"

"Pergilah—orang-orang di sini pun tahu bahwa nona ini tidak sengaja menubrukmu. Dia terluka dan kau terlihat baik-baik saja. Jadi, tidak perlu mencari keributan dan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri."

Pria gempal itu hampir membalas ketika dia menyadari bahwa yang dikatakan pria pembela itu benar. Mereka yang berhenti dan memerhatikan kejadian di depan matanya—mereka yang memandang pria gempal itu penuh tuduhan.

Dan Gaeul sama sekali tak bersalah.

Sebuah gerutuan dan derapan langkah menghentak kuat, menjauh. Pria gempal itu pergi dengan menanggung kekalahannya, harga diri yang tidak ingin dihancurkannya dengan otak bodohnya.

Gaeul masih terduduk ketika pria pembela itu berjongkok di sisinya. Dia yang tersenyum lembut. Gaeul melihat wajahnya—lesung pipi manis bertengger di kedua sisi mulutnya.

"Kau terluka, Nona— _ahh_ , apakah itu sakit?" Pria itu terlihat panik saat air mata Gaeul masih menetes.

Bukan rasa sakit. Air mata yang penuh rasa takut itu, dia yang tak bisa menahan rasa yang ditinggalkan. Kehampaan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ikutlah denganku," ujar pria itu. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir melihat beberapa pasang mata masih memerhatikan mereka. "Namaku Kim Namjoon, aku memiliki studio musik tak jauh dari sini. Lukamu harus diobati sebelum infeksi."

Gaeul melihat telapak tangannya yang memerah. Dan darah muncul dari bekas goresan akibat aspal. Gadis itu hanya bisa mengangguk, membiarkan pria asing itu—Namjoon membantunya berdiri. Mereka berjalan ke sisi sebuah jalan kecil tak jauh dari sana, di mana komplek bangunan bertingkat berjajar rapi. Salah satunya adalah studio musik milik Namjoon, di lantai paling atas.

Gaeul terkesima dengan ruangan yang penuh dengan peralatan canggih itu. Dia belum pernah masuk ke dalam studio sebelumnya apalagi membayangkan Namjoon bekerja di balik kursi hitamnya sepanjang hari. Gaeul baru memerhatikan bahwa Namjoon membawa secangkir kopi panas di tangan lainnya.

"Duduklah, aku akan mengambil kotak obat untuk mengobati lukamu."

Gaeul hanya bisa melakukan apa yang dipinta Namjoon sementara pria itu menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Kurang dari satu menit, dia sudah berjalan kembali dengan senyum terukir lebar.

Senyum itu yang membuat Gaeul sedikit lebih tenang. Namjoon sama sekali tidak terusik dengan diri Gaeul yang masih terbungkam, pipi basah oleh air mata.

"Pria itu tidak melukaimu, bukan? Maksudku secara fisik—mendorong atau apa pun itu?" tanya Namjoon.

Gaeul menarik napas dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia yang masih merasa takut. "Tidak … aku terjatuh karena menubruknya, tidak sengaja…."

"Begitu? Syukurlah."

Gaeul memerhatikan ketika Namjoon mengeluarkan cairan antiseptik dan perban dari kotak obat yang dibawanya.

"Namaku Song Gaeul," ucap Gaeul, hampir berbisik. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Namjoon- _ssi_."

Namjoon membelalakkan matanya sebelum kembali tersenyum kecil. "Tidak apa, Gaeul- _ssi_. Senang bisa membantumu, tepat sebelum pria itu membuat keonaran yang di luar batas."

Gaeul mendesah lega, mengambil waktunya untuk menenangkan diri sementara Namjoon mengobati lukanya. Tidak terasa perih saat pria itu menutup lukanya dengan perekat. Setidaknya tidak sakit secara fisik.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Namjoon ketika keheningan tak bisa ditolerir.

"Aku mengalami hari yang buruk." Gaeul berusaha tersenyum tapi tak bisa. Bibirnya berkedut canggung. "Ini salahku karena tidak melihat ke mana aku berjalan."

"Tidak—sesekali orang pasti membuat kesalahan di luar perkiraannya. Pria itu pun berbuat kesalahan yang lebih besar, tidak seharusnya dia marah dan memakimu di ruang publik. Apalagi, kau terluka."

"Kupikir, dia akan benar-benar memukulku," gumam Gaeul, memberengut.

"Betul, bukan? Itu juga yang kutakutkan. Itu terjadi karena kurangnya rasa bersimpati untuk menolong orang lain, mereka hanya mengandalkan keegoisannya. Nafsu untuk menindas orang yang berada di bawah mereka, orang yang lebih lemah. Apakah itu menghasilkan sesuatu? Hanya sebuah kepuasan semata tidak memberikan dampak bahwa mereka adalah yang terkuat. Orang bodoh yang hanya semakin terlihat menyedihkan…."

Gaeul terdiam. Cara berpikir Namjoon tak bisa ditebaknya. Mungkin, cara pandang pria itu sedikit berbeda dengannya. Unik.

Namjoon menyadarinya ketika Gaeul menatapnya diam. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bingung! Hanya saja, terkadang hal seperti ini memberikan berbagai pandangan baru dalam kepalaku."

Gaeul hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Namjoon orang yang baik. Sedikit pemikir tapi hatinya lembut.

Suara ponsel berbunyi membuat Namjoon terlonjak. Ponselnya sendiri yang berada di dalam saku.

"Maaf, aku harus menerima telepon…."

Namjoon segera mengangkat panggilannya dan berdiri membelakangi Gaeul. Wajahnya berubah serius.

"Bagaimana, _hyeong_? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Sebuah pembicaraan yang tak terdengar ringan. Gaeul berusaha untuk tidak mencuri dengar. Dia menyibukkan diri dengan memerhatikan perekat di telapak tangannya. Namjoon memasangnya sedikit miring, ujungnya berkedut.

"Tapi, _hyeong_ , aku bisa mati dibuat penasaran olehnya. Tidak— _hyeong_ , ini benar! Suaranya benar-benar bagus! _Ahh_ , bahkan dia menyanyikan demo lagu yang kubuat dengan sangat baik."

Gaeul melihat ruang rekaman di balik kaca studio. Sebuah mikrofon dan penyaring suara berada di sana. Kehidupan seorang penyanyi yang perlu mengurung diri dalam ruangan kedap suara untuk menghasilkan sebuah nyanyian yang sempurna.

Namjoon menutup teleponnya dengan suara desahan berat. Dia terduduk di kursi kerjanya dengan sebelah tangan memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau … baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon tersentak dalam lamunannya. Dia hampir melupakan Gaeul yang masih terduduk di sana.

" _Ahh_ , maaf. Pekerjaan membuatku tidak bisa tidur akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak bisa menemukan penyanyi dari lagu ciptaanku."

"Penyanyi?" tanya Gaeul, mengerutkan dahinya dalam. Rasa gelitik aneh terasa di perutnya.

"Ya, dia yang menyanyikan lagu demo yang pernah kubuat," ungkap Namjoon. Dengan cepat dia membuka layar komputer di meja kerjanya, mencari sebuah berkas di dalam tumpukan folder kerjanya. Sebuah berkas yang membuat Namjoon tersenyum lembut. "Suaranya seperti malaikat."

Gaeul mendekat, melihat Namjoon membuka salah satu lagu rekamannya, memutar volum _speaker_ untuk cukup didengar jelas.

"Terkadang aku mendengarkan ini untuk melepas rasa stresku. Dan anehnya lagi, aku semakin frustrasi setelah lagunya selesai. Lagu ini selesai tanpa nama penyanyinya."

Dan detik kemudian, Gaeul mendengar suara Jimin. Lagu itu, yang sama seperti didengarnya pagi ini. Di dalam sebuah _flashdisk_ asing berwarna _silver_.

"Kuharap ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik," lanjut Namjoon, matanya memandang penuh harap. "Walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa pemilik suara ini—"

"Jimin."

" _Huh_?"

"Park Jimin," ucap Gaeul, lebih lantang. Senyumnya tertarik dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Dia pemilik suara ini. Dia yang menyanyikan lagu ini dan meminta untuk tidak dilupakan."

Namjoon berdiri tergesa dari kursinya, hampir menjatuhkan kursi itu ke belakang. Matanya membesar dan tangannya terangkat ke udara, entah harus melakukan apa untuk menyalurkan kelegaannya.

"Kau mengenalnya—orang itu? Park Jimin? Di mana dia sekarang? Kau tahu nomor kontaknya?"

Gaeul terkejut. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa lagu itu berasal dari sini. Di sebuah studio rekaman kecil dan Namjoon yang bekerja di baliknya. Namjoon yang berusaha mencari Jimin namun tidak bisa menemukannya.

Belum. Tapi, pria itu belum menyerah.

Sedikit harapan di sana membuat Gaeul terbangun dari bayangan kelamnya. Dia ingin berjuang sekali lagi, bersama Namjoon yang masih tidak ingin membiarkan Jimin menghilang.

"Aku … tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang. Tapi, kupikir dengan kau tetap berharap dan tetap mengingatnya, maka dia akan kembali. Ya, Jimin pasti akan kembali karena masih ada orang-orang yang berusaha mengingatnya—mereka yang masih menyayangi dirinya."

Namjoon tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Gaeul. Namun walau hanya sedikit, pria itu bisa merasakan apa yang dikatakan Gaeul. Rasa terhilangkan, dia yang berusaha menggapai tapi tak mampu mengejarnya.

' _Belum saatnya, tapi tak berarti tidak akan pernah ada jawaban_ ', pikir Gaeul.

..

…

…

..

Taehyung berbaring di sofa ruang apartemennya, terlihat tak bertenaga. Di sore hari tanpa pekerjaan menanti, dia merasa hampa. Sendirian. Sunja berbaring di bawahnya, tak bisa mengobati kehilangan yang ganjil itu.

Pria itu tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain uring-uringan hampir sepanjang hari. Akhirnya dia menyerah, berbaring dengan menatap kosong langit-langit apartemennya. Sesekali mendesah dan putus harapan ketika menemukan jalan buntu.

Wajahnya miring menghadap meja kopi di sisinya. Tak jauh dari jangkauan tangannya yang jenjang, Taehyung meraih selembar foto yang berada dalam tumpukan berkas pamerannya tempo hari. Sebuah foto asing yang tak bisa diingat siapa model yang sudah dipotretnya. Nama ' _spring boy_ ' tertulis di balik foto. Itu tulisan tangannya.

"Sunja- _ya_ , aku bisa gila," gumam Taehyung.

Sahabat kecilnya segera bangun ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dia yang berusaha naik ke atas sofa tapi tak bisa.

"Katakan Sunja- _ya_ , apa kau tahu pria ini? _Ahh_ —otakku benar-benar bisa meledak! Aku … entahlah, Sunja- _ya_ , aku seakan pernah bertemu dengannya tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Taehyung mengerang lelah, menutup matanya rapat. Sebelah tangan disandarkan di atasnya. "Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kegilaanmu juga, Sunja- _ya_? Mengapa kau juga melakukan hal ini kepadaku, membuatku hampir gila, _huh_?"

Kegilaan Sunja, ketika anjing kecil itu terus berdiri di depan pintu apartemen setelah rutinitas jalan sorenya setiap hari. Sunja yang seakan sedang menunggu sesuatu—seseorang di sana. Dia yang tak pernah muncul dan sesekali Sunja menggonggong, berusaha memanggil orang yang kasat mata itu.

Taehyung merasa takut sekaligus panik. Dia yang tak tahu apa yang berusaha dikatakan Sunja, di sisi lain dirinya mengerti rasa hampa itu. Ketika seseorang menghilang dari kehidupannya, meninggalkan sedikit potongan _puzzle_ yang tak memberikan petunjuk apa pun.

Putus asa, namun tak berhenti berharap. Setiap harinya Taehyung masih berusaha untuk mengingat. Memegang dan menyimpan foto itu di tempat yang mudah dilihatnya. Berharap, satu hari nanti dia bisa bertemu lagi dengannya, _spring boy_ yang menghilang di awal musim semi.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Jimin menghilang tapi bukan berarti dia benar-benar menghilang. Namjoon dan Taehyung yang tanpa sadar masih mencari sosok Jimin, tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya. Chapter depan bakal membahas permasalahn Jimin lebih jelas. Ini bukan bertema angst jadi jangan cemas kalau bakal berakhir sad ending. Bakal happy ending kok ^^

Aku memakai suffix (panggilan) yang salah buat Sunja. Suffix – _ah_ hanya digunakan untuk nama yang berakhiran konsonan. Dan suffix – _ya_ untuk yang berakhiran vokal.


	13. Chapter 11,5

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 11.5: Sampai Saat Itu, Di Mana Kita Berjumpa Kembali**

..

…

…

..

Jimin menatap pohon besar itu, di sebuah padang ilalang sejauh mata memandang. Pohon yang ranting-rantingnya terulur ke angkasa membawa benih baru di musim semi. Daun-daun yang tak lagi membeku. Kuncup bunga yang baru hampir pada waktu mekarnya.

Jimin memejamkan matanya, mengambil waktu untuk termenung. Memandang ke belakang ketika memorinya dirasa terlalu manis, hingga itu menyakiti dirinya. Sebuah penyesalan yang menghantui bayangannya.

Pilihan yang dipilihnya adalah melangkah keluar—menjauh dari apa yang pernah menjadi pilihan hidupnya. Berada di sana selama mungkin serta dihantui rasa takut, itu bukan hal yang diinginkannya terjadi. Juga ketakutan yang dilihatnya pada mata orang-orang terkasihnya. Di mata Gaeul. Gadis itu pun takut akan masa depan yang bukan menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Masa depan Jimin. Menunggu takdir menghapus jejaknya.

Jimin merasa lelah, muak. Dia tidak ingin menjadi sebuah beban. Perasaannya terlalu lemah ketika segala bentuk emosi bisa dirasakannya tanpa tertahankan. Jimin tak tahu bagaimana caranya menutup kemampuannya itu. Sehari saja dilalui tanpa merasakan apa pun. Akan seperti apakah rasanya?

Angin musim semi mulai membawa jejaknya pergi, menghilang. Dan seseorang masih mengikuti punggungnya. Pria itu yang kesepian seperti dirinya. Seorang peri pengelana yang juga tak menemukan jalan pulang.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk berdiri di sini sendirian?" tanyanya, Suga. Dia _winter boy_ itu.

Jimin tak menoleh. Dia masih memandang pohon kokoh yang tumbuh di depan dirinya. Bertanya-tanya kapan bunga pertamanya akan mekar.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya Jimin kemudian.

"Aku seorang peri, tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu. Kau masih bisa kembali, kalau kau memang menginginkan hal itu."

"Aku … tidak bisa."

Keheningan mengisi atmosfer di antara keduanya. Suga berusaha mengerti apa yang Jimin rasakan, walau dia masih belum bisa menebaknya. Perasaan Jimin terlalu manusiawi, dipenuhi kesedihan dan kemarahan di waktu yang sama. Suga tak terbiasa akan hal itu, dua emosi yang saling melebur satu sama lain. Lebih tepatnya seorang peri keturunan murni tak pernah merasakan perasaan itu.

Dia—peri yang bisa menutupi apa yang dirasakannya dan dia—peri setengah manusia yang menangis di kala hujan memberikan emosi melankolis.

"Jadi karena itu kau memilih pergi dari dunia manusia? Mencari jawaban kemari pun kau tidak akan menemukannya."

Jimin terdiam. Memandang pohon yang sama sekali asing bagi dirinya. Daun-daun yang sedikit transparan berwarna merah muda bercampur ungu. Seperti kristal yang terkena cahaya matahari.

"Dunia peri tidak akan memberikan jawaban apa pun kepadamu selain kehampaan. Hanya kau sendiri yang bisa melepaskan kutukan itu, Jimin."

"Apakah kalian tidak memiliki itu—mantra atau apa pun untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit ini? Aku tahu mendiang ibuku selalu menceritakan segala keajaiban dunia peri, itu yang kalian sembunyikan dari manusia."

"Ini adalah perbatasan antara dunia manusia juga peri," ujar Suga, dia menunjuk pohon yang berada di hadapan mereka. "Pohon itu seperti jalur masuknya, tapi hanya sejauh ini kau bisa melangkah. Peri setengah manusia tidak akan pernah bisa masuk bagaimana pun caranya. Dan kau tidak akan menemukan apa pun di sana, bisa kuyakinkan hal itu."

"Karena itu kau terus mengikutiku? Untuk terus mengatakan kenyataan pahit ini, _huh_?"

Jimin berbalik, memelototi sosok Suga yang terdiam. Dia yang tak bergerak.

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Karena itu aku lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dunia manusia—dunia fana yang memberikan apa yang kucari selama ini. Kepercayaan, pengkhianatan, kegembiraan, kesedihan. Segala emosi yang bertolak belakang, semua itu bercampur menjadi satu dan kau tidak bisa menolaknya begitu saja. Itu yang membuatmu merasa hidup."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kaukatakan," gumam Jimin, matanya kembali nanar saat mengetahui keyakinan yang kini tak berarti lagi. Dia tidak bisa hidup di dua dunia, fana dan peri. Sosoknya akan tetap menghilang.

"Tetaplah hidup di mana kau berada, menjadi dirimu sendiri, Park Jimin. Kau yang dibutuhkan orang-orang itu—mereka yang berarti bagi dirimu. Walaupun kenyataan pahit membuatmu jatuh berulang kali, tapi tetaplah percaya bahwa perasaan yang kau berikan kepada mereka itu nyata. Kau yang bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh orang lain, bakat itu tidaklah mudah untuk diterima. Aku mencoba untuk memahaminya, memahami dirimu."

"Mengapa?" Jimin menaikkan suaranya. Dia yang merasa jengah atau menemukan harapannya kembali tanpa disadari. Suga yang masih mengikuti jejaknya dari belakang, belum mau untuk melepaskannya. "Mengapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Mengapa kau terus mencoba untuk menahanku?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, Jimin. Tidak bagi dirimu juga orang-orang yang mengasihi dirimu. Perasaan itu serta kejujuran yang tidak seharusnya menghilang begitu saja—sia-sia. Kuharap kau bisa menemukan jalanmu untuk kembali. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang pernah terjadi. Aku berusaha menghentikannya, semampu yang bisa kulakukan."

Jimin mengerti hal itu tanpa bisa disanggahnya. Perasaan Suga mengalir begitu saja, terasa seperti sebuah sentuhan ringan di ujung jari. Jimin tak perlu menebak, dia tahu ketulusan hati Suga tak sesulit menebak raut wajahnya.

"Peri tidak bisa selalu berbohong dan menutupi perasaannya. Karena dengan begitu, maka eksistensi kita akan menghilang. Percayalah bahwa kau itu benar-benar nyata—kau masih berhak untuk hidup," kata Suga, tersenyum tipis. "Percayalah suaramu akan sampai kepada mereka."

Jimin merasakan itu, kehangatan di tengah dadanya. Jantungnya berdebar kian cepat, tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia ingin kembali pulang, melihat kehidupannya kembali bergulir manis di depan matanya.

Menjalani musim semi dengan senyuman dan memegang tangan itu. Belum ingin melepaskannya.

Song Gaeul, wajahnya yang pertama muncul di dalam benaknya. Jimin memanggil nama itu, berulang kali di dalam hatinya.

"Menjadi dirimu, menjadi egois untuk mendapatkan hidupmu kembali, kurasa itu yang biasanya kalian lakukan, bukan? Manusia, darah fana yang mengalir di dalam nadimu adalah salah satu kelebihanmu. Menjadi dirimu sendiri di mana kau masih bisa memberontak dan melawan, mengapa tidak kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu kembali? Mendapatkan sesuatu yang baik."

Untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak takut dengan langkahnya sendiri. Tidak menyerah ketika keberadaannya perlahan menghilang. Jimin masih ingin meraihnya—mimpi itu walau terasa sulit untuk digapai jari-jarinya. Hanya dengan berharap maka semuanya bisa menjadi mungkin.

Sekali lagi, dia ingin kembali. Ingin menghapus air mata itu oleh tangannya sendiri.

Dia yang takut untuk pergi, melangkah mengikuti takdirnya sendiri.

Karena itu, Jimin memutuskannya untuk berhenti dan berbelok. Menentukan jalannya yang baru. Kepada angin musim semi yang memanggil namanya.

"Aku akan pulang," gumam Jimin, tersenyum tulus. Air matanya menetes, membasahi pipinya. Rasa bahagia membuncah begitu kuat. "Aku … kurasa aku menemukan jalanku kembali. Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Terima kasih, Suga."

"Min Yoongi, itu namaku. Senang bisa membantumu, Park Jimin."

Sekali lagi memanggil nama itu, Jimin memejamkan matanya. Dia yang berharap untuk tidak dilupakan. Suaranya, dia berusaha melawan dengan sisa kekuatannya. Tersenyum untuk hari esok. Dia yang tidak ingin dilupakan.

Seorang peri setengah manusia, Park Jimin.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Chapter spesial, tambahan dari sisi Jimin yang mau menyebrang ke dunia peri (dunia peri berbeda dimensi dengan dunia manusia), tapi sayangnya Jimin tidak bisa pergi ke sana. Jimin yang tersesat dan Suga mengikutinya di belakang. Suga tidak ingin Jimin mendapatkan nasib yang serupa dengan temannya yang juga peri setengah manusia (di chapter 9). Jimin akhirnya menemukan keberaniannya sendiri, berusaha menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia terus mencoba walau rasanya tak mungkin, karena di sisi lain orang-orang yang mengasihinya pun masih berusaha untuk tidak melupakannya. Selama bisa terus berusaha dan yakin akan hal itu, maka itu bisa menjadi mungkin, bukan? Satu hal yang kudapat dari Bangtan, dan aku tuangkan dalam fic ini ^^. Walau hanya bisa sejauh ini aku tuangkan dalam fic, kuharap kalian suka.

Playlist untuk fic ini:

BTS- Lost, Let Go, Don't Leave Me, Crystal Snow

 _These songs don't belong to me_ ….


	14. Chapter 12

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 12: Percayalah Kepadaku, Memulai Sebuah Awal yang Baru**

..

…

…

..

Merapatkan baju hangatnya, Gaeul berjalan melewati jalanan berbatu. Di taman pinggir kota ketika kelopak sakura menjadi karpet di atas rerumputan hijau. Angin menerbangkannya sebelum jatuh ke atas tanah. Warna lembut yang seakan tak sepadan dengan apa yang dirasakan Gaeul. Gadis itu yang termenung beberapa hari ini, tanpa semangat.

Dia yang masih berusaha untuk tetap percaya, menapaki langkahnya sama seperti pagi yang lalu. Mengulang kegiatannya berulang kali tanpa memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Dia hanya tidak ingin melepaskan bayangannya—orang itu. Park Jimin yang masih melekat erat di dalam benaknya.

Seandainya dia melupakan Jimin hanya dalam satu menit, Gaeul takut itu akan menghilang selamanya. Gadis itu berharap dalam rasa takut hingga tenggorokannya tercekat. Matanya sembab karena kurang tidur. Tubuh terasa kaku ketika otot-ototnya menegang hampir setiap saat. Memaksakan kondisi fisiknya hingga ke batas maksimal, tetap awas akan mimpi buruk yang bisa terulang kembali.

Entah dia harus percaya atau mulai menyerah. Kembali ke masa lalu yang hanya bisa dilalui di dalam benaknya. Perlahan semuanya berubah seperti mimpi yang tak nyata. Perasaan yang menyiksa batin, gadis itu merasa dirinya mulai hilang akal.

Kembali ke tempat itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkan hatinya. Di taman tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Jimin yang berada di bawah pohon sakura, memandang ke atas penuh rasa pilu. Dan Gaeul yang melihat Jimin seperti sebuah harapan yang pupus. Sama seperti apa yang dirasakan gadis itu sekarang, ketika hati dari rasa cintanya mulai terbelah.

Gaeul mendesah, bukan karena cuaca yang mulai berangin. Dia berhenti di sisi pohon yang memberikan pemandangan terbaik, sebuah pohon kenangannya. Gaeul melihat setiap guguran bunga yang terbang ke angkasa, terbawa oleh angin musim semi. Perwakilan dari rasa rindunya yang terbang tak tentu arah sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan layu di atas bumi.

Gaeul memejamkan matanya, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mengatakan dalam hati berulang kali bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Menguatkan hatinya untuk percaya sekali lagi. Percaya kepada seorang Park Jimin.

"Aku mempercayaimu," gumam Gaeul, bibirnya yang kering bergerak lembut. Keyakinan membuat dadanya sedikit bergetar. "Park Jimin, aku merindukanmu…."

Rasa dingin itu perlahan berubah menjadi hangat. Seperti dilingkupi oleh sinar mentari. Gaeul terkesiap, punggungnya membentur sesuatu. Seseorang.

Dan bisikan di telinganya memberikan rasa gelitik di tenguk. Gaeul membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Aku pun merindukanmu, Song Gaeul…."

Gaeul merasakan matanya memanas, air mata hendak jatuh dari pelupuknya. Dan jari-jari tangannya bergetar, terangkat ke udara ragu. Dia melihatnya, lengan orang itu melingkar erat di bahunya. Napas hangatnya menyapu pipi Gaeul yang membeku.

"Aku merindukanmu," gumamnya lagi. "Kau menunggu, untukku. Maaf…."

Tenggorokan Gaeul tercekat. Isakan tertahan di ujung mulutnya. Dia takut untuk berharap lebih, seakan apa yang sedang terjadi hanyalah tipu muslihat dari pikirannya yang tak berpijak pada kenyataan. Apakah ini nyata?

"Jimin?" panggil Gaeul berbisik. Dia hanya ingin memastikan. Suaranya bergetar takut.

"Ya? Aku di sini."

"Park Jimin…."

"Maaf, Gaeul."

Gaeul menunduk, terisak dengan air mata yang tumpah. Rasa kebahagiaan kini ada di sana. Tidak lagi dirundung kesedihan, tapi sebuah kelegaan yang meluap hingga rasanya seperti tak benar-benar nyata. Ya, dia menyalahkan kebodohannya sendiri yang membuatnya hampir gila. Gila karena rasa rindunya, cintanya.

"Kau kembali," isak Gaeul, kini tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jimin memeluknya semakin erat. "Kau kembali kepadaku. Kau tidak menghilang."

Jimin membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Gaeul. Kini jari-jari tangannya ikut bergetar. Rasa bersalah menikam dadanya bertubi-tubi.

"Seharusnya aku percaya dan yakin kau akan tetap menungguku. Gaeul, aku membuatmu menangis. Maafkan aku."

Gaeul menggeleng, tidak ingin Jimin kembali dalam keputusasaan itu. Dia melepaskan tangan pria itu, berbalik dan memastikan sendiri bahwa Jimin benar-benar ada di sana.

Wajah Jimin menunduk, tidak ingin memperlihatkan matanya yang nanar. Bibirnya mengerucut, terlihat tak senang.

Gaeul berusaha menyeka air matanya sebelum memeluk tubuh Jimin erat. Mencengkram baju di punggung Jimin, merasakan pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam. Hampir saja, Jimin menangis karena rasa bersalah.

"Jangan, ini bukan kesalahanmu," ucap Gaeul, meyakinkan. "Jangan meminta maaf."

"Maaf, Gaeul, aku—"

"Jimin, kau kembali karena kau percaya. Kau berhasil kembali karena hatimu, tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Kali ini Jimin yang menunduk, merengkuh tubuh Gaeul seerat mungkin untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Berusaha untuk tetap tegar itu sulit. Di saat rasa bahagia mulai bercampur dengan rindu yang menyiksa.

"Terima kasih karena kau sudah kembali." Untuk pertama kalinya Gaeul tersenyum. Dia merasa sudut mulutnya terasa kaku. Dia yang hampir melupakan bagaimana caranya merasa bahagia. "Jangan pernah menghilang lagi, Jimin. Kau berhak untuk hidup, untuk melanjutkan apa yang ingin kaulakukan di dunia ini. Dan mereka tetap percaya kepadamu, berusaha untuk mencarimu kembali."

Jimin mengangkat wajahnya. Keningnya berkerut karena bingung. Jejak air mata masih tersisa di pelupuk matanya.

Gaeul berusaha tersenyum, mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus jejak kesedihan di wajah Jimin. Jari-jarinya membelai lembut.

"Jungkook, Seokin- _oppa_ , Taehyung- _ssi_ , Hoseok- _ssi_ , mereka yang tak lagi mengingat dirimu, tapi aku yakin mereka masih menyimpan kenangan yang berharga di sana, di dalam hati mereka. Aku bertemu dengan Namjoon- _ssi_ , dia yang masih berusaha mencari suaramu walau tak mengingat tentang dirimu. Sebuah kenangan baik tidak akan bisa dihapus dan menghilang begitu saja."

Jimin tertegun. Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Gaeul adalah sebuah pengingat. Harapan yang tak sepenuhnya pupus. Di sana, bagi mereka yang masih berusaha menjangkau dirinya.

" _Winter boy_ juga mengatakan hal yang membantuku untuk tetap percaya kepadamu. Dia, peri musim dingin itu, Suga…." ujar Gaeul. "Hanya dengan mengingat dirimu, kebahagiaan yang pernah ada di sana, dan berharap kau tidak akan pernah pergi. Sepertinya itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Sekarang kau ada di sini." Gaeul meraih tangan Jimin, mengeratkan pegangannya. " _Ahh_ —bahkan aku tidak sempat mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya."

Jimin merasakan perasaanya meluap, serupa dengan sebuah kelegaan. Ketika masih banyak orang yang sangat menantikan dirinya. Mereka yang enggan untuk melepaskan memorinya. Juga Suga, seorang peri yang menaruh harapan terakhir kepadanya.

Jimin bersyukur akan hal itu. Senyumnya tertarik kembali, kali ini terasa jauh lebih ringan. Dia yang akan mulai berusaha untuk mencintai dirinya sendiri, menaruh harapan jauh di dalam hatinya.

Bagi mereka, orang-orang yang berarti lebih dari apa pun.

Jimin menunduk, memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi Gaeul. Mengambil kesempatan ketika Gaeul lengah. Gadis yang sekarang wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Terima kasih, Gaeul. Aku bisa merasakannya sekarang. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu."

Gaeul menahan napasnya saat mata Jimin benar-benar menatapnya lekat. Mata yang seindah bintang di angkasa.

"Hal yang sama?" tanya Gaeul.

Jimin tersenyum lebar hingga gigi putihnya terlihat. Ibu jarinya membelai pipi Gaeul yang sekarang semerah tomat. Terlalu manis.

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Jimin setengah berbisik. "Aku tahu itu yang kaurasakan sekarang."

Gaeul terpana, mulutnya menganga. Entah kata apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Kau bisa menebak perasaan, bukan pikiran," ucap Gaeul, tertawa kecil. Dia yang tak berusaha menyangkalnya karena itu adalah kebenaran. Ya, Gaeul benar-benar mencintainya.

"Rasa mencintai seseorang, aku mengenalnya sekarang. Karena apa yang kau rasakan serupa dengan yang kurasakan. Warnanya begitu terang juga hangat," jelas Jimin. "Bodohnya diriku tidak bisa menyebutkan perasaanku sendiri sebagai sebuah cinta. Naifkah?"

Gaeul terkekeh geli. Melihat sebuah kepolosan Jimin serupa dengan anak kecil yang lugu. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang kau bisa merasakannya."

"Hanya senang? Hanya itu?"

"Sangat senang," koreksi Gaeul. "Rasanya jantungku bisa melompat keluar dan aku ingin berteriak sekarang."

"Kau benar-benar membuatku hampir gila, Song Gaeul." Jimin menggeleng tidak percaya. Sebelah tangannya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, yang warnanya hampir semerah Gaeul. " _Ahh_ —rasanya aku pun juga begitu. Jantungku berdetak terlalu cepat. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Gaeul belum pernah melihat Jimin sepanik sekarang. Seorang pria yang terlampau jujur, bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sendiri. Itu sebuah hal baik tentunya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Gaeul berusaha bicara dan menghalau rasa gentarnya. "Lakukan apa yang ingin kaulakukan."

Jimin memerhatikan Gaeul, kali ini berusaha menebak ekspresi wajahnya. Pria itu memiringkan kepalanya ke samping sebelum akhirnya menarik sudut mulutnya, setengah menyeringai.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Gaeul mengangguk terlalu cepat. Isi hatinya bisa dibaca terlalu mudah. Atau inikah dua pikiran yang serupa dalam satu waktu?

Gaeul tak menjawab tapi matanya mengatakan yang dirasakannya. Jimin menunduk, menyapu bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya terlalu lembut. Berhati-hati. Rasa manis membuncah di dada dan Gaeul tersenyum karenanya.

Sebuah afeksi manis yang jauh berbeda daripada ciuman pertama mereka, di mana perpisahan dan air mata mewarnai hari itu. Kali ini Gaeul tak merasakan apa pun lagi selain kebahagiaan. Di antara jari-jari tangan yang bertaut dan suara tawa ketika bibir mereka berjarak kurang dari tiga senti.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi," ucap Jimin. Sebuah janji yang juga dirasa terlalu manis. Kali ini dia mengecup pipi Gaeul.

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya," gumam Gaeul. "Merasa dicintai seseorang hingga dadaku terasa sakit. Terima kasih untuk ada di sini, Jimin. Kau membuatku tetap bertahan."

Jimin terdiam, tidak mengucapkan rasa sakit Gaeul yang tiba-tiba muncul ke permukaan. Samar-samar kesedihan masih tersisa di sana dalam bentuk yang lain. Jimin tidak ingin menebaknya, tidak kali ini. Dia hanya ingin menjadi bagian yang baik dari diri Gaeul, menyokong tubuhnya di saat gadis itu sulit untuk berdiri.

Jimin berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia akan tetap ada untuk orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

"Bersandar dan bergantunglah kepadaku. Aku akan tetap berada di sisimu, Gaeul. Apa pun yang terjadi."

Dan angin musim semi tak lagi membawa kabar kesedihan. Di saat udara mulai terasa lebih hangat dan kicauan burung seperti alunan musik terbaik yang pernah ada. Hari itu, Jimin kembali kepadanya. Kepada Gaeul yang menjadi dunianya.

..

…

…

..

Gaeul membuka pintu depan rumahnya, disambut oleh keheningan yang ganjil. Dia tertegun di sana, melihat ibunya membelakangi dengan punggung yang kaku. Sosok ibu yang membuat Gaeul ragu untuk mengambil langkah, takut untuk membuka mulutnya. Gaeul menunduk, sekali lagi harus menghadapi permasalahannya seorang diri.

"Dari mana saja?" tanya ibu Gaeul, dia yang berhenti dari memotong wortel di dapur.

Gaeul tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasa bersalah karena sudah membuat ibunya khawatir. Hari-hari yang dilaluinya dengan penyesalan dan kesedihan, itu juga yang mempengaruhi isi hati sang ibu. Dia yang menuntut segalanya jauh lebih baik dari anaknya.

Ibunya berbalik, berhenti dari tugasnya memasak makan malam. Selama tiga hari ini Gaeul tidak melakukan tugas rutinnya di dapur. Karena itu kerutan di dahi ibunya kentara, membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih tua.

"Kau mengurung dirimu di dalam kamar lalu pulang larut di hari berikutnya. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirimu?" tanya ibunya lagi, kali ini menaikkan nada suaranya. "Kau sudah memulai semester barumu dan sibuk, aku bisa mengerti hal itu bila kau tidak lagi memasak makan malam. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikiranmu? Apa kau benar-benar serius dengan apa yang ingin kaulakukan dalam hidupmu, masa depanmu?"

Gaeul menarik napas dalam, tidak ingin membantah. Tidak ingin memulai pertikaian yang tak perlu.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Gaeul. Di saat teman-temanmu mulai bisa menentukan jalan hidup mereka masing-masing, tapi kau hanya terdiam di belakang. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa selalu menunggu setiap harinya, bukan?"

Gaeul mengangguk lemah. Dia tahu beban ibunya. Apa yang seharusnya menjadi bagian dari hidup ibunya—sebuah kebahagiaan yang belum benar-benar dirasakannya. Apa yang belum pernah Gaeul berikan kepadanya.

Seperti apa yang diberikan Jimin kepadanya. Gaeul ingin memberikan hal serupa kepada ibunya. Sebuah kepercayaan. Dan cinta.

Seandainya ibunya bisa mengerti hal itu ketika dirinya berusaha untuk berjuang. Atau Gaeul belum sekuat yang dipikirkannya. Tidak seperti yang Suga katakan. Sebuah kepercayaan yang belum diucapkan lantang.

Hatinya. Gaeul tidak benar-benar menaruh hatinya di sana. Bukan?

Gaeul berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, untuk sementara tak menghiraukan panggilan ibunya dari lantai bawah. Gadis itu lelah untuk menghindar dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dia ingin memberikan sesuatu, kali ini meraih hati ibunya.

Mencari satu per satu kertas sketsa dari lemarinya, Gaeul terengah dan tersenyum puas ketika menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dia yang kembali berlari ke lantai bawah. Ibu yang kini berkerut marah dan wajahnya hampir berwarna ungu penuh kekesalan.

"Kau tidak mendengar panggilanku—"

"Ibu," potong Gaeul, suaranya bergetar. Dia tidak bermaksud melawan, hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah suara yang sudah terlalu lama terpendam. "Aku ingin memberikan ini kepadamu, walau sangat terlambat."

Ibunya mengerutkan dahi, bingung. Sebuah kertas sketsa disodorkan, sesuatu yang selama ini diragukan olehnya.

"Kau memberikanku sebuah kertas?"

"Bukan hanya kertas," gumam Gaeul, membalik kertasnya, menunjukkan goresan sketsanya di sana. "Ini untukmu."

Ibunya terkejut ketika melihat goresan sketsa wajahnya di sana. Wajah sang ibu yang tersenyum lebar. Bahkan, dirinya hampir lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum di depan anaknya.

Sebuah gambaran pengingat akan masa lalu di mana kebahagiaan itu benar-benar ada dan tak menghilang. Hanya dilupakan sesaat.

"Gaeul…." Ibunya berbisik pilu, sebelah tangan menutupi bibirnya yang bergetar.

Gaeul menarik napas panjang, menghalau air matanya. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah penghargaan dari gambar yang kubuat—gambaran dirimu. Dengan tema 'sebuah kebahagiaan dalam hidup', aku memikirkan dirimu. Ini terlalu terlambat untuk kuperlihatkan sekarang karena ini dari satu tahun yang lalu. Maaf, aku tidak menunjukkannya kepadamu, Bu."

Takut. Sebuah alasan yang menjadi penghalang di antara dirinya dan ibunya. Gaeul yang sempat menyerah dan tidak menaruh harapan ketika ibunya menentang impian sang anak. Perjuangan yang tak tersampaikan oleh kata-kata, hanya dilakukan di balik bayang-bayang.

Gaeul ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru, hubungan yang sebenarnya. Dia yang mulai kembali mengharapkan kasih seorang ibu.

Dan perlahan itu terjawab. Ibunya menggeleng, menaruh kertas itu di atas meja makan. Kedua tangannya terulur, meraih tubuh Gaeul yang berdiri kaku di sana. Setelah sekian lama, sang ibu yang memeluk anaknya dengan tulus. Tanpa tuntutan.

"Anak kesayanganku, mengapa kau begitu bodoh, _huh_? _Ahh_ —Gaeul, kautahu ibu sangat menyayangimu hingga membuatku selalu takut setiap saat. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu."

Gaeul mengangguk, membiarkan air matanya kembali menetes. Dia bersyukur, dalam hati mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebuah kepercayaan yang menepis rasa takutnya kini terdengar oleh orang yang dikasihinya. Dia merasa lengkap hanya dengan memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik karena itu percayalah kepadaku, Bu," ucap Gaeul. "Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Ini untukmu."

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Akhirnya mereka bertemu lagi, tapi terlalu cepat untuk bisa dibilang sebagai akhir. Untuk beberapa chapter ke depan adalah chapter spesial, hubungan Jimin dengan teman-temannya (sisa member Bangtan). Karena dari awal sudah ada konflik antara Gaeul dan ibunya, jadi aku mengakhirinya di sini. Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman karena Gaeul lebih banyak diam daripada berusaha bicara. Ini bukan berarti segala permasalahan kita bisa diselesaikan dengan sekali berbicara dan menjelaskan, mungkin ada beberapa yang butuh waktu dan pendekatan berulang kali. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya dengan mencoba untuk berbicara, bukan? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau kita memang memiliki maksud yang baik, saling percaya dan mengasihi :D.

Terima kasih buat readers yang mengikuti fic ini sampai sekarang, walau ini bukan fic terbaik yang bisa kutulis, tpi kuharap ini bisa menghibur kalian. Aku senang sekali menulis sebuah cerita, dan melihat RM bicara di Burn The Stage kemarin kalau dia ingin mengisahkan sebuah cerita dalam lagu yang ditulisnya, itu sangat memotivasi aku untuk tidak menyerah. Bangtan adalah inspirasiku dan aku semampu yang kubisa ingin memasukkan kisah mereka, perjuangan dan ketulusan mereka dalam cerita yang kutulis.

Rekomendasi playlist:

AKDONG MUSICIAN- Will Last Forever

Seul Ong- Sea of Love

BTS- Don't Leave Me

Martin Smith- Paint on Spring

Bolbbalgan4- Some

Microdot, Sanzhez- New Day

 _These songs don't belong to me_ ….


	15. Chapter 13

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 13: Kakak Beradik Kim Jeon, Tempat di Mana Ditemukan** _ **Serendipity**_

..

…

…

..

Jimin terdiam di sana, memerhatikan Jin yang berjalan mondar mandir sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Mulutnya tak berhenti bicara, bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Alis bertaut dan sesekali menahan rutukannya. Tetap menjaga wibawanya di depan pengunjung kafe, Jimin melihat tingkah sang pemilik hampir di luar batas.

Jimin mengambil napas panjang, mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" _Hyeong_ , lebih baik lakukan pekerjaan lain. Menunggu seperti itu tidak akan mendatangkan apa pun," ucap Jimin.

Jin menghentikan langkahnya, memelototi Jimin. Dia, pria setengah peri yang hampir terlonjak di tempat.

Jin mendekat, suaranya tajam berbisik, "Kautahu kita sedang menghadapi masalah serius! Stok kue hari ini belum datang dan tidak ada _display_ yang bisa dipajang di sini. Hari ini adalah bencana, Park Jimin- _ssi_!"

"Jungkook sedang berusaha mengatasinya, percayalah kepadanya—"

"Tapi dia belum menghubungiku hingga sekarang! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang selama tidak mendapat kabar darinya, _huh_?"

"Ini baru tiga puluh menit dan belum ada pelanggan yang mengambil tempat duduk di area sekitar _counter_. Aku sudah berusaha untuk memenuhi sebagian _display_ dengan _yoghurt_ dan puding."

"Belum, Jimin. Belum bukan berarti tidak akan pernah. _Ahh_ —aku bisa gila sekarang!"

Jimin kembali mendesah. Merasakan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan dari Jin sudah membuat tubuhnya cepat lelah. Kepalanya mulai terasa penat. "Mau kubuatkan teh hangat?"

"Tidak. Aku butuh _soju_ sekarang."

"Ini masih jam sepuluh pagi, _hyeong_ ," gerutu Jimin. Sekarang dia yang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak merutuk.

" _Ahh_ —mengapa mereka melakukan ini kepadaku? Bukankah selama ini aku selalu memprioritaskan hak juga kepentingan para _supplier_ , lalu mengapa Pak Goo—"

"Goo- _ssi_ akan menghubungimu segera, _hyeong_. Delapan puluh _miscall_ dan tiga puluh pesan sudah cukup untuk menghantuinya," ucap Jimin.

"Aku selalu menyukai kuenya, benar-benar menyukainya. Padahal aku sudah memesan menu spesial untuk pertengahan musim semi nanti," kata Jin, dia menundukkan kepalanya hingga kening menyentuh kaca _counter display_. Terasa dingin di kulit. "Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya tanpamu, Jimin- _ssi_. Ahh, Park Jimin pegawai terbaikku!"

"Sekarang kau meracau tanpa perlu meminum sebotol _soju_ , _hyeong_." Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Minggirlah, kau mengahalangi pelanggan."

Jin tersentak dengan mata terbelalak. Dia mendapati seorang pelanggan menunggu di belakang punggungnya. Hampir saja dia berubah panik dengan wajah pucatnya, sebelum mengetahui bahwa itu salah satu orang kepercayaannya. Pelanggan spesialnya.

" _Ahh_ —Gaeul, kau menakutiku," gerutu Jin, menepuk dadanya yang berdetak tak tenang.

Gaeul mengerjap, setengah bingung. Dia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari Jin. "Kau baik-baik saja, Seokjin- _oppa_?"

Jin menggeleng cepat. Matanya terpejam rapat, ekspresinya berubah pilu. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Gaeul- _ssi_. Aku bisa mengatasinya—mungkin…."

Gaeul melirik Jimin di balik _counter_ , mencari penjelasan dari raut wajahnya. Pria itu pun masih terdiam di tempat, sulit untuk dibaca.

"Apa Seokjin— _oppa_ sakit?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Gaeul. Dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Jimin.

"Tapi, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Apa karena flu musim semi?"

"Lebih baik aku terkena flu saja dan berbaring seharian di atas kasur," gumam Jin, kembali menyandarkan dahinya pada lemari pendingin.

" _Hyeong_!"

Panggilan yang membuat Jin terlonjak di tempat. Kali ini sumber harapannya datang dengan senyum lebar dan keringat membasahi keningnya. Sang adik yang terengah setelah berlari mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

Dia membawa dua bungkusan di tangannya. Mata Jin berbinar karenanya.

"JK! Kau membawanya?"

Jungkook tak sanggup untuk bicara sekarang. Dia hanya mengangguk dan menaruh barang bawaannya di atas _counter_.

Jimin langsung bergerak, mengambil hasil besar yang dibawa Jungkook dengan susah payah. Segera memasukkannya ke dalam lemari pendingin.

"Ini cukup hingga siang hari," kata Jimin, membuka bungkusan pertama yang berisi beberapa kue. "Kau berhasil mendapatkannya, Jungkook."

"Sisanya … segera," kata Jungkook terengah, masih sulit mengatur napasnya. "Yugyeom akan membawanya … dari tempat Jackson- _hyeong_ …."

"Jadi Jackson memberikan semua sisa stoknya?" tanya Jin tak percaya. " _Wah_ —Jackson penyelamatku hari ini! Aku harus berterima kasih kepadanya selama sisa hidupku!"

"Kau berlebihan, _hyeong_ ," dengus Jungkook.

Jin segera beranjak masuk ke dalam _counter_ , membantu Jimin memajang setiap stok kuenya. Wajahnya tak lagi pucat. Kini senyum lebarnya membuat Jimin mendesah lega. Sang peri yang merasakan emosinya mulai stabil, kepalanya tak lagi terasa penat.

Jungkook berbalik dan baru menyadari Gaeul berdiri di sana. Dia yang terkejut dan mulai merasa canggung saat melihatnya tersenyum kaku. Perasaan yang sempat dilupakannya beberapa hari ini membuat Jungkook tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Semua itu tak bisa disingkirkannya begitu saja. Dan mengetahui kenyataan pahit—bagi dirinya—ketika Gaeul memilih pria lain. Jimin. Tentu saja, dia yang mengorbankan segalanya demi sang pria yang hampir dilupakan oleh dunia.

Jungkook menyadari bahwa dirinya tak mampu bersaing dengan perasaan yang terlalu kuat itu.

Jungkook menunduk memberikan salam, berusaha untuk tersenyum simpul. " _Noona_."

"Jungkook," panggil Gaeul, tersenyum merogoh kantong tisu dari tasnya, memberikannya kepada Jungkook.

Sebuah ketulusan yang tak pernah diduga Jungkook akan diberikan oleh Gaeul kepadanya. Pria yang tersenyum kikuk, membutuhkan afeksi itu lebih dari apa pun.

"Terima kasih, _noona_."

"Apa sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Jungkook mengerjap. Dia menaruh fokusnya pada hal lain, tidak menyadari perhatian Gaeul tertuju pada lemari pendingin.

" _Huh_?"

"Seokjin- _oppa_ terlihat kesulitan sebelum kau datang tadi," ucap Gaeul. "Kau sudah bekerja keras, Jungkook. Kau terlihat keren."

Mata Jungkook terbelalak, tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya. Seperti anak berumur lima tahun yang mendapat sebuah pujian. "Be-benarkah?"

"Jungkook- _ah_ , hubungi Jackson untuk mengosongkan waktunya malam ini! Aku ingin mentraktirnya makan malam!" ucap Jin, setengah wajahnya muncul dari balik lemari pendingin dengan senyum tertarik lebar. Terlalu lebar hingga membuat Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasa kesal terlihat karena _hyeong_ -nya sudah mengganggu waktu emasnya.

"Mengapa tidak _hyeong_ saja yang meneleponnya?"

"Aku sedang sibuk di sini untuk menghitung stok!"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku bantu," tawar Gaeul yang sudah berjalan ke arah _counter_.

" _Noona_ , tidak perlu. Kau tamu di sini, biar aku saja yang melakukannya," kata Jungkook, dia yang lebih dulu berjalan ke tempat Jin untuk meminjam ponselnya.

"Kau mau memesan apa, Gaeul?" Jimin sudah berdiri di balik _counter_ , memecah lamunan Gaeul yang masih berdiri di sana. Tatapannya tertuju pada deretan kue yang hampir memenuhi setengah lemari pendingin. "Ingin mencobanya?"

Gaeul mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya. Melihat sepotong kue bisa membuat perutnya bergemuruh dalam waktu singkat.

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja! Kau tamu spesialku." Kali ini Jin yang bicara. "Aku akan memberikan potongan harga karena membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Benarkah, _oppa_? Tidak apa, aku tidak terlalu lapar pagi ini."

Kali ini seringai Jin yang muncul di satu sudut mulutnya. " _Ahh_ —kau sengaja ingin bertemu Jimin? Bukankah kalian baru saja berkencan kemarin?"

" _Hyeong_ ," tegur Jimin, menyikutnya.

"Cinta muda yang tidak tahan untuk berpisah lebih dari satu jam. _Yah_ —jangan membuat _hyeong_ -mu ini terlihat menyedihkan, Jimin."

Jin yang terus menggoda Gaeul membuat wajahnya memerah cepat. Gadis itu yang kini berdiri kikuk. Jari-jarinya menarik ujung _sweater_ yang terlihat kebesaran di tangannya.

..

…

…

..

Gaeul terduduk diam dengan secangkir _Macchiato_ di tangan kanannya. Mata masih terpaku pada meja pemesanan, di mana Jimin sedang menulis pesanan untuk dua orang gadis muda, pengunjung kafe. Mereka yang tersenyum terlalu lebar dan sesekali menyibakkan rambut di depan Jimin. Jelas berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya.

Sepotong kue _red velvet_ masih belum disentuh Gaeul. Dia yang kehilangan selera makannya dan duduk termenung selama hampir sepuluh menit.

' _Siapa yang menghabiskan waktunya untuk memesan selama sepuluh menit?_ ' rutuk Gaeul dalam hati.

" _Wah_ , wajahmu terlihat mengerikan," ucap Jin yang mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Gaeul. Tangan Jin menarik alisnya ke atas, berusaha meniru ekspresi Gaeul. "Sepertinya ada yang cemburu."

"A-aku tidak," gumam Gaeul, menyeruput kopinya yang sudah tak panas lagi. "Mereka bisa menyebabkan antrian panjang untuk pelanggan lainnya."

Jin mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Mereka terlihat menawan dan manis. Tapi sama sekali bukan tipe Jimin."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud."

"Dia menaruh perhatiannya padamu, Gaeul. Aku seringkali melihatnya tertawa sendiri sambil memandangi ponselnya. _Wah_ —seorang Park Jimin yang tersipu itu adalah pemandangan yang jarang kulihat."

Gaeul menaruh harapan pada kata-kata Jin. Matanya perlahan terbelalak penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa Jimin masih tetap bekerja di kafeku? Maksudku, dia masih bisa bertahan hidup sekalipun berhenti bekerja, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, _oppa_?"

Jin menutup mulutnya rapat. Keraguan mewarnai matanya yang membulat.

"Gaeul- _ssi_ , kau sedang berkencan dengan Jimin, bukan?"

Gaeul mengangguk, wajahnya menunduk karena malu. Semburat merah di pipinya sebagai penanda.

" _Ahh_ —pasangan muda. Mungkin dia belum sempat mengatakan hal ini kepadamu. Kupikir ini bukan sebuah rahasia lagi, mengingat kau adalah pacarnya," kata Jin berbisik, dia memajukan tubuhnya untuk bicara lebih dekat. "Jimin memiliki sebuah toko pakaian olahraga di salah satu jalanan terbaik Seoul, legasi dari mendiang ayahnya. Park Jimin sang CEO yang sekarang bekerja sebagai pegawai paruh waktu di kafeku, bisa kaubayangkan itu? _Wah_ , kupikir alasan dia menghilang seminggu yang lalu adalah untuk menangani masalah tokonya— _ahh_ , memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalaku kembali terasa sakit." Jin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Sungguh aneh ketika dia menghilang, mengapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya? _Aissh_ —apa aku ini orang yang pelupa?"

Gaeul tidak tahu harus bereaksi pada pendapat yang mana. Jimin yang seorang CEO atau Jin yang menyadari dirinya pernah melupakan Jimin. Ingatan yang masih berbekas walau Jin tidak mencurigai apa pun selain kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri.

Begitu pula dengan Jungkook. Pria yang lebih banyak memilih diam. Dia yang berdiri di belakang Jin, sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos putih polos lengan panjang.

"Itu karena _hyeong_ sudah tua," ujar Jungkook.

" _Yah_! Bukankah kau sama sepertiku, _huh_? Kau juga tidak bisa mengingat kapan Jimin tiba-tiba menghilang," balas Jin menggerutu. Jungkook hampir tak menghiraukannya. Dia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Jin.

"Aku memiliki banyak tugas menjelang semester baru. Sedangkan _hyeong_ mengurus masalah kafe sepanjang waktu, bukan? Itu memungkinkan bila aku tiba-tiba tak mengingatnya."

Jin menunjuk Jungkook di sebelahnya, dia yang menantang rasa sabarnya. Gaeul hanya bisa terdiam dengan senyum yang tertarik di satu sisi sudut mulutnya. Rasa manis _red velvet_ serupa dengan pertengkaran kecil kakak adik Kim Jeon.

Mereka yang terus berdebat sementara Gaeul mulai memandangi Jimin yang sudah menyelesaikan sebagian besar pesanannya. Peri setengah manusia yang masih menyimpan banyak rahasia, lebih dari perkiraan Gaeul.

Memiliki darah keturunan peri sudah melebihi dari batas mencengangkan. Dan sekarang di dunia nyatanya, ketika Jimin memiliki rahasia dari darah fananya.

Senyum Jimin mengalihkan lamunan Gaeul. Pria itu yang melambai ke arah gadis itu tanpa beban. Sebuah afeksi ringan yang memberikan semburat merah di pipi Gaeul. Dia belum terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Sebuah hubungan romansa pertama baginya.

Dan di sini, di kafe _Serendipity_ , Gaeul perlahan menemukan kebahagiaannya. Bukan hanya dari segelas kopi panas atau potongan kue _red velvet_. Melihat semuanya kembali berjalan normal—keberadaan Jin yang selalu memberikan kehidupan lebih di dalam kafe, kebaikan Jungkook yang selalu menyapa dengan senyum lebarnya, juga Jimin yang bisa menikmati kesehariannya di balik _counter_.

Seperti kembali ke titik awal, Gaeul merasa nyaman hanya dengan duduk dan menghabiskan waktu di sana. Sekarang, masa depan tidak lagi menakutkan baginya.

..

…

…

..

Jin memerhatikan Jungkook yang masih menatap ke arah pintu depan kafe. Hampir lima menit, pria itu tidak beranjak dari posisinya. Lima menit Song Gaeul sudah keluar untuk makan siang bersama Jimin.

"Daripada terus mendesah dan membuatmu terlihat semakin tua, lebih baik kau menemani _hyeong_ -mu mencari makan siang," ujar Jin, menepuk bahu Jungkook ringan.

Jungkook membelalakkan matanya, hampir terlonjak di tempat.

"Aku tidak bertambah tua. _Hyeong_ -lah yang semakin terlihat tua."

" _Aissh_ —anak ini! Hanya melihat tatapanmu itu aku sudah mengerti, Jeon Jungkook. Apa kau masih mengharapkan Gaeul?"

Jungkook tidak menjawab. Dia tidak berhasil mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dari Jin. Pria itu lebih tangguh daripada kelihatannya.

"Kautahu Gaeul sudah bersama Jimin. Jangan menyiksa dirimu lebih dari ini."

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum simpul. "Tidak, _hyeong_. Aku tidak memaksakan diriku. Aku tahu ini adalah pilihan _noona_ , dan Jimin- _hyeong_ akan menjaganya lebih baik dariku. Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak hubungan ini, antara aku dengan _noona_ ," ujar Jungkook dengan mendesah berat. "Tidak bisa kusangkal kalau aku masih ingin berteman dengan Gaeul- _noona_."

"Lalu, apa masalahnya? Gaeul sama sekali tidak menjauhimu, bukan?"

"Aku takut kalau akulah yang melakukannya—menjauhi _noona_. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakiti _noona_ maupun Jimin- _hyeong_."

"Jeon Jungkook, kau terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal buruk seperti itu," jelas Jin, merangkul bahu Jungkook yang menunduk lesu. "Kau akan baik-baik saja, hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Perasaan tulusmu, Gaeul dan Jimin pasti akan bisa melihatnya dengan baik. _Huh_? Di mana sosok Jungkook yang selalu menegakkan bahunya dengan percaya diri itu?"

"Aku tidak sepertimu, _hyeong_ ," gumam Jungkook.

"Apa salahnya memiliki kepercayaan diri yang besar? _Yah_ —kau memiliki banyak kelebihan, JK. Jadi, kau ingin mengatakan kau tidak cukup baik untuk berteman dengan Gaeul? Jimin akan membencimu? Begitu?"

Jungkook kembali terdiam. Dia termenung untuk memikirkan kata-kata Jin dalam benaknya. Tidak bisa disangkal bahwa mereka tetap bersikap baik kepadanya—Gaeul dan Jimin.

"Bahkan Jimin selalu membelamu di depanku, itu sungguh tidak adil," lanjut Jin. "Baiklah, lupakan pikiran burukmu, biar kali ini aku yang akan membayar makan siangnya. Apa yang ingin kaumakan hari ini?"

" _Lamb skewers_ ," jawab Jungkook tanpa menolak. Senyumnya terbentuk terlalu lebar, menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Wajahnya tampak tak bersalah.

Terlalu singkat dia mulai melupakan kekhawatirannya. Dia hanya ingin memulai sesuatu yang baru. Jungkook tidak perlu menyesali keadaan yang sudah berlalu dan terlalu keras kepada dirinya sendiri. Mulai mencoba daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Lagi? Kau baru saja makan itu kemarin malam, bahkan kemarin siang. Kau mau perutmu sakit, _huh_?"

"Makan daging tidak akan membuat perutku sakit, _hyeong_."

"Mengapa tidak _samgyeopsal_ saja?"

"Bukankah _hyeong_ yang bertanya kepadaku? Lalu mengapa menentukannya sendiri?"

Jin membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Jungkook sulit untuk dilawan, bahkan saat membahas hal yang sangat disukainya. Makanan. Jin hampir selalu tidak menang darinya.

Jin mendesah, menyerah. Jungkook menyeringai dan hampir melompat-lompat di tempat seperti anak kecil, penuh kemenangan.

"Baiklah, _lamb skewers_ , karena ini adalah harimu. Aku tidak akan terkejut bila kau akan membuka kedai _lamb skewers_ besok, JK."

..

…

…

..

"Jimin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

" _Hmm_ , katakan saja." Jimin melahap beberapa potong _tteok-bokki_ sekaligus. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah sementara matanya terfokus pada Gaeul.

Gaeul tak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika pipi Jimin penuh dengan makanan. Serupa kue beras, _mochi_.

"Kau terlihat lapar," kata Gaeul, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membersihkan noda saus yang menempel di dagu Jimin.

Pria itu tak sempat bereaksi, hanya terdiam dengan mata membulat. Mulutnya berhenti untuk mengunyah.

"Habiskan dulu baru bicara."

Jimin mengunyah dalam waktu singkat sebelum menelannya sekaligus. Sekarang pipinya terlihat sedikit memerah.

"Aku tidak sedang lapar. Hanya saja, aku suka memasukkan banyak makanan hingga mulutku penuh."

"Kebiasaan?"

"Seperti itu. Terkadang aku makan terburu-buru."

"Bukankah kau bisa tersedak? Jam istirahat masih lama, kau memiliki banyak waktu."

Jimin tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Dia mengangguk, mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Gaeul. Makan dengan perlahan.

"Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?" tanya Jimin lagi.

Gaeul menarik napas panjang. Satu buah _tteok-bokki_ disodorkan Jimin tepat di depan mulutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara kalau kau membuatku makan."

"Kau yang mengatakannya—makan dengan perlahan. Kita masih punya banyak waktu. Dan kau belum menyentuh makanan dari tadi."

Gaeul membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Jimin memasukkan satu _tteok-bokki_. Gadis itu tidak mengira sausnya terlalu pedas untuk lidahnya. Dahinya berkerut tajam.

"Pedas? Kau tidak suka pedas?"

Gaeul menggeleng, berusaha menelan dengan susah payah. "Tidak terlalu. _Ahh_ —sekarang kau membuatku lupa untuk mengatakan apa."

Jimin terkekeh. Dia yang mengambil selembar tisu dan membersihkan sudut mulut Gaeul. "Kau manis."

Kali ini Gaeul benar-benar akan tersedak.

"Jimin."

"Ya?"

"Kautahu, bukan? Perasaanku…."

Jimin tidak menjawab. Dia kembali melahap makanannya dengan senyum simpul. Indera perasanya selalu mengambil dua langkah ke depan. Menyadari Gaeul sedikit termenung sejak mereka menunggu pesanan makan siang tiba, gadis itu lebih banyak terpaku pada satu titik. Tak fokus.

"Kau berubah murung. Apa karenaku?" tanya Jimin tak yakin.

"Sama sekali tidak." Gaeul menggeleng cepat. Dia tidak ingin Jimin kembali pada masa itu, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Tadi, di kafe, aku bicara banyak hal dengan Seokjin- _oppa_. Sedikit membahas hal tentangmu."

"Tentangku? Apa?"

"Kau memiliki sebuah toko pakaian olahraga di salah satu jalanan utama Seoul. Kau seorang CEO, tapi mengapa kau memilih bekerja di kafe Seokjin- _oppa_?"

Jimin menaruh garpunya. Dia yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Gaeul tidak bisa menebaknya, bahkan di tengah-tengah keramaian rumah makan yang mulai padat. Beberapa pekerja kantoran mendominasi untuk menyantap makan siang.

"Itu milik mendiang ayahku. Selama ini pamanku yang membantu untuk mengurusnya, karena umurku masih terlalu muda untuk menangani semuanya semenjak orang tuaku meninggal dunia. Walaupun itu sepenuhnya atas namaku, aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja tanpa pelatihan. Ya, kupikir aku siap untuk mengambil alih toko ketika aku menyadari waktuku tidak lama lagi—setengah darah dalam nadiku menarikku dalam kehampaan. Aku mulai putus asa dan menyerah, tidak bisa meneruskan usaha ayahku untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi kupikir, aku akan menyerahkannya kepada pamanku."

"Tapi kau tidak menghilang," ujar Gaeul, tangannya terulur untuk meraih tangan Jimin, menautkan jari-jarinya. "Kau ada di sini dan memulai hidupmu lagi, bukan?"

"Dan pamanku sama kerasnya sepertimu," kata Jimin, melebarkan senyumnya. "Dia bersikeras untuk membantuku, meneruskan usaha ayahku. Beliau menyarankan agar aku mengambil sekolah bisnis dan manajemen selama beberapa tahun. Dan selama aku sekolah, paman akan menangani toko bersama orang kepercayaannya."

Gaeul tersenyum bahagia. Seandainya meja tidak menghalangi jaraknya dengan Jimin, Gaeul dengan senang hati mengulurkan tangannya dan memeluk pria itu seerat mungkin. "Kau memiliki keluarga yang baik. Mereka yang benar-benar peduli kepadamu, Jimin."

"Karena itu aku sangat bersyukur untuk bertemu denganmu, Gaeul. Tanpamu, aku tidak bisa melihat semua kebaikan itu."

Kali ini Gaeul yang tersipu. Matanya nanar menahan tangis kelegaannya. Sedikit kebahagiaan membuncah di sana.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengatakan hal ini kepadamu lebih cepat," kata Jimin, bibirnya memberengut. "Selama ini aku hanya membicarakan masalah—kautahu—setengah darahku yang lain." Jimin sedikit berbisik, menghindari kecurigaan orang-orang di sekitar mereka. "Kautahu tentangku, tapi tidak dengan diriku yang lain. Yang lebih fana."

"Kita masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk itu, bukan? Aku senang mendengarnya."

Jimin mengulurkan sumpit kepada Gaeul. Matanya mengerjap panik memandangi mangkuk di depannya. "Miemu akan segera dingin. Makan dulu setelah itu kita bicara, _hmm_?"

Gaeul tidak menolak. Dia mulai merasakan perutnya yang bergemuruh dan tak menunggu lagi untuk menyantap makan siangnya.

Begitu pula dengan Jimin, yang melahap penuh mie pedasnya. Dia yang terlalu menyukai makanan pedas. Selera makannya sungguh besar untuk tubuh yang terbilang kurus.

"Jadi, kau akan mulai mendaftar masuk tahun ini?" tanya Gaeul di sela waktunya mengunyah. "Waktu musim gugur?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Ya. Apa ini berarti aku akan menjadi adik kelasmu, _noona_?"

" _Yah_ —hentikan! Kita lahir di tahun yang sama."

" _Ahh_ , Gaeul- _noona_ ," ujar Jimin, menggoda dengan senyum manisnya. "Mohon bimbingannya."

Gaeul mengulurkan sumpitnya, mengambil sepotong daging dari mangkuk Jimin. Dia yang mengunyahnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Dan Jimin yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Itu daging milikku," gumam Jimin, merengek.

"Itu karena kau bersikeras memanggilku _noona_. Apa aku terlihat tua, _huh_ , Jimin- _ssi_?"

"Tapi kau tetap terlihat cantik, Gaeul- _ssi_." Senyum Jimin berusaha menarik hati Gaeul, hal yang tak bisa ditolak dengan mudah.

Gaeul yang sekarang mulai merasa bersalah. Hanya karena sepotong daging yang sudah diambilnya dari mangkuk Jimin.

" _Wah_ , lihat! Apa mereka selalu melakukan ini di mana pun? Pasangan muda."

Kehadiran Jin membuat Gaeul menegakkan punggungnya. Dia yang baru menyadari sudah terlalu jauh menunduk untuk bicara lebih dekat dengan Jimin.

Jin dan Jungkook. Jungkook, pria itu yang terus memelototi Jin.

"Aku mau _lamb skewers_ ," ujar Jungkook.

" _Yah_ —kedainya tutup hari ini. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain di sini. Lihat, seluruh tempat hampir penuh! Beruntung Jimin- _ssi_ dan Gaeul- _ssi_ masih memiliki tempat kosong."

Alasan Jin tidak masuk akal. Bagi Jimin yang memberengut ketika Jin duduk di sebelahnya.

"Mengapa _hyeong_ duduk di sini?" tanya Jimin.

"Kalian tidak sedang berkencan. Ini jam istirahat makan siang, apa salahnya kita berbagi? Lagipula aku sudah kelaparan. Salahkan Jungkook yang terus mengitari tiga blok hanya untuk mencari penjual _lamb skewers_!"

" _Hyeong_ yang berjanji kepadaku, bukan? _Hyeong_ masih berhutang kepadaku, kali ini bertambah dua kali lipat."

" _Yah_ —kaupikir kau itu bank yang memberikan pinjaman dengan bunga? _Wah_ , lihat, Jeon Jungkook mulai berubah picik."

Perdebatan kakak adik Kim Jeon memberikan keramaian lain. Sesuatu yang hangat, seperti keluarga. Gaeul menyukainya tanpa sebab, walau hanya menjadi pemerhati saja.

Gaeul yang ingin merasakan perasaan ini lebih lama lagi. Walau waktu terus bergulir dan musim semi berakhir, dia tidak ingin melupakan memori yang sudah terpatri dalam benaknya. Seperti kumpulan foto _polaroid_ yang terpajang di dinding, semuanya berarti baginya.

Dan melihat Jimin bisa menjalani kembali waktunya, pria itu sungguh sebuah keberuntungan baginya. Senyum yang tak lagi memudar seperti debu musim semi. Jimin adalah perwakilan bunga sakura, seindah kelopaknya yang baru saja mekar.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Ini adalah satu dari 4 chapter spesial yang tersisa (sebelum tamat). Gaeul dan Jimin sudah jadi sepasang kekasih dan di 4 chapter ini menceritakan kisah mereka setelahnya ditambah interaksi dari setiap member Bangtan. Note, Jin dan Jungkook adalah sepupu tapi Jungkook udah seperti adik buat Jin. Karena itu aku menyebutnya kakak adik Kim Jeon (marganya masih beda).

Jin dan Jungkook tidak tahu kalau Jimin itu keturunan peri. Mereka hanya tidak ingat kapan Jimin menghilang dan mengapa mereka tidak bisa mengingat sosok Jimin. Kayak bingung (linglung) sementara.

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca hingga chapter ini. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk up kali ini. ^^ _Gomawoyo_ ~

Rekomendasi playlist: Aku mendengarkan BTS instrumental di youtube. (1 Hour Best BTS Piano Music for Studying and Sleeping) oleh Smyang Piano.


	16. Chapter 14

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 14: Sang Fotografer Kim Taehyung, Momen yang Tercetak Pada Selembar Foto**

..

…

…

..

Gaeul berhenti di depan pintu studio, napasnya terengah. Berjalan cepat mengenakan sepatu _heels_ bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Fokusnya teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang menunggunya di depan pintu. Dia yang duduk dengan rantai terikat pada tiang beranda halaman depan. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat kedatangan Gaeul.

"Sunja," gumam Gaeul, melihat anak anjing itu sudah tumbuh cukup besar. Lebih besar dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya.

Dan gonggongannya hampir menyerupai serigala menyalak. Ekor mengibas cepat menandakan energi besarnya karena rasa antusias.

Gaeul berjongkok, mengelus kepala Sunja yang menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Sunja. _Ahh_ , kau harus menunggu di depan ya. Apa Kim Taehyung ada di dalam?"

Sunja menggonggong dua kali. Seakan itu adalah jawaban bagi Gaeul.

"Anak baik, tunggulah di sini."

Gaeul masuk ke dalam studio. Lorong panjang menyambutnya, berikut beberapa pintu berderet di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dia tak tahu ruangan mana yang harus dituju. Taehyung hanya mengatakan alamat studio pemotretannya, tidak dengan ruangan atau letak lantainya.

Tangga menuju lantai dua terdapat di sisi lorong belakang. Gaeul terdiam sesaat, memilih pilihan dalam benaknya. Mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu satu per satu adalah pilihannya.

Hingga suara Taehyung terdengar dari lantai dua, sedikit bergema di dalam gedung yang terlihat kosong. Tidak ada orang yang sekadar lewat di sana.

Gaeul menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua, ke sebuah ruangan dengan pintu ganda yang terbuka. Suara Taehyung semakin jelas terdengar dari dalam sana. Gaeul mengintip dari balik pintu, menemukan punggung sang fotografer menghalangi pandangan. Dia sedang bekerja bersama beberapa orang yang memantau layar juga pencahayaan.

Gaeul mengetuk tiga kali, menarik perhatian Taehyung dari tugasnya.

" _Wah_ —Gaeul- _ssi_!" Taehyung berbalik dan tersenyum lebar. Kameranya tergantung di leher, kamera _dslr_ dengan lensa teropong panjang. "Masuklah!"

Gaeul menunduk beberapa kali, memberi salam pada beberapa orang yang menunggu di sana. Lebih banyak daripada yang gadis itu kira. _Staff make up artist_ dan _stylist_ menunggu di sisi kanan ruangan. Mereka yang terpaku pada set pemotretan dengan senyum di wajah dan saling berbisik.

"Gaeul?"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, itu bukan Taehyung. Dia yang sedang duduk di lantai, tepat di tengah-tengah area pemotretan. Cahaya terang menyinari wajahnya, berikut latar dan _setting_ yang dibuat seperti taman bunga. Bunga-bunga sungguhan seperti karpet yang mengagumkan.

Dan Jimin duduk di sana, wajahnya setengah memberengut.

"Jimin- _ssi_! Sudah kukatakan jangan mengerutkan dahimu," ujar Taehyung, berusaha mengambil foto darinya. "Ayolah, aku sudah memanggil Gaeul untukmu!"

"Ini tidak akan berhasil, Taehyung. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa—"

"Kau bisa. Nah sekarang berbaringlah dan lihat ke kamera. Jangan pikirkan apapun—coba pikirkan Gaeul saja!"

Gaeul masih mematung dan berusaha mengerti situasi yang sedang terjadi di depannya. Taehyung dan Jimin sedang berdebat seakan Gaeul tidak ada di sana. Dan penampilan Jimin membuat rahang Gaeul menganga lebar. Pria itu yang sekarang lebih menyerupai peri asli dari negeri dongeng. Rambut pirangnya ditata rapi dengan belahan kiri dan dia mengenakan kemeja biru-putih bergaris lengan panjang. Pipinya sedikit merona, Gaeul meragukan apakah itu dari efek _make up_ atau warna aslinya ketika dia sedang tersipu.

Jimin, dia terlihat seperti pangeran peri.

"Kau menjebakku," gerutu Jimin, dia masih memberengut tapi menuruti kata-kata Taehyung, berbaring di atas karpet bunga. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini."

"Bedakan sebelum dan sesudah, Park Jimin. Sekarang kau tidak takut lagi, jadi cobalah untuk bekerja sama denganku. Kau modelku sekarang."

"Tidak tanpa kontrak."

" _Ahh_ —kau ini sahabatku, bukan? Mengapa mendiskusikan masalah kontrak? Tapi, aku tidak keberatan bila kau ingin menandatangani kontrak kerja sama denganku." Taehyung tertawa, sambil menekan tombol kameranya beberapa kali. "Tenangkan dirimu dan coba lihat ke arah Gaeul."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Kali ini Gaeul buka suara, berdiri di sisi Taehyung. "Kau memaksa Jimin menjadi modelmu?"

"Dia menjebakku," ujar Jimin, mengeluh. Matanya memandang Gaeul memelas, meminta bantuan.

"Kau tidak pernah mengeluh saat menjadi modelku sebelumnya."

"Situasinya berbeda. Kau hanya menggunakan fotoku untuk referensi, bukan? Tidak dengan pemotretan di studio," gumam Jimin, setengah berbisik. "Terlalu banyak orang."

Taehyung berjongkok, beringsut mendekat ke arah Jimin. Kali ini dia yang berbisik pelan, "Kau menghilang tanpa memberikan kabar kepadaku. Dan kautahu kau membuatku hampir gila, Park Jimin. Kau sudah berjanji kepadaku untuk tidak menghilang dan meninggalkanku, tapi apa yang kaulakukan? _Huh_?"

Gaeul berdeham, alisnya berkedut. Dia melihat Taehyung sedang mencoba untuk mengambil perannya.

"Gaeul ada di sana dan menyelamatkanmu, aku bersyukur akan hal itu," lanjut Taehyung. "Tapi kau masih berhutang kepadaku, Jimin. Kau berjanji akan menjadi modelku di musim semi tahun ini, apa kau juga mulai lupa ingatan, Peri Musim Semi?"

Jimin memelototi Taehyung, berikut Gaeul yang berubah kaku. Gadis itu merasakan tenguknya sedingin es. Taehyung, dia tahu tentang Jimin.

"Jangan membahas masalah itu sekarang—"

"Kalau begitu bekerja samalah denganku agar ini cepat selesai." Taehyung memandang Jimin memelas, dia mulai memberengut. "Ayolah! Aku sudah berjanji kepada para seniorku untuk memperlihatkan fotomu di pameran selanjutnya. Jimin- _ssi_ , perlukah aku bersujud kepadamu? Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala?"

"Kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba," kata Gaeul, menarik perhatian sang model dan sang fotografer kepadanya. "Kau terlihat baik, Jimin. Beberapa foto tidak akan membunuhmu, bukan?"

"Hanya 'baik'?" Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya tinggi. "Dia tampan, Gaeul- _ssi_. Kau sedang menatap peri tertampan di dalam studioku."

"Taehyung- _ah_!"

"Kau benar, dia … terlihat tampan." Gaeul mengangguk, menahan rasa malunya.

Kata-kata itu membuat Jimin terdiam. Matanya menatap Gaeul dan tubuhnya tak lagi kaku. Jimin tidak menggertakkan rahangnya, mata fokus menatap Gaeul yang mulai tersipu.

Di sisi lain, Taehyung mulai menggunakan kesempatan emas itu untuk mengambil foto Jimin. Beberapa kali memanggil namanya untuk mendapatkan momen sepasang mata indah sang peri menatap lensa kamera.

Kim Taehyung, dia yang tersenyum puas.

"Lihat, tidak salah aku memanggil Gaeul kemari! _Aissh_ —kau langsung terdiam begitu Gaeul memujimu," goda Taehyung.

Jimin tersenyum, hampir menyeringai. "Kalau Gaeul yang mengatakannya, aku tidak masalah."

Gaeul memelototi Jimin karenanya. Pria itu sedang berusaha menggodanya, tertawa dengan mengedip beberapa kali ke arahnya.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, Gaeul- _ssi_ ," ucap Taehyung, beranjak ke sisi Gaeul dan memeluknya erat. "Aku berhutang kepadamu untuk beberapa gambar _masterpiece_ yang berhasil kudapatkan! Ayo, kutraktir kalian makan malam!"

"Kupikir pemotretannya akan memakan waktu lebih lama," kata Gaeul, melihat Taehyung sudah meletakkan kamera di atas meja dan memerhatikan hasil gambar di layar laptop bersama krunya. "Ini kurang dari sepuluh menit."

"Aku hampir gila sebelum kau datang. Lebih dari empat puluh lima menit tidak mendapatkan satu _frame_ pun yang tepat—karena pria itu tidak mau bekerja sama denganku," tunjuk Taehyung pada sosok Jimin yang masih terbaring di atas set pemotretan. Dia yang sedang memerhatikan bunga _daisy_ berwarna merah muda, memetik beberapa bunga. "Dan dalam lima menit dia bisa berubah drastis, berkat dirimu."

Jimin mengambil beberapa bunga di tangannya. Pria yang tersenyum lembut menghampiri Gaeul, meletakkan bunga di sisi telinga gadis itu.

"Seharusnya Taehyung mengambil fotomu, bukan diriku. Kau sangat cantik, Song Gaeul."

Entah apa yang merasuki Jimin. Dia yang berbicara terlalu manis dengan mata berbinar. Sang pangeran peri yang berhasil membuat jantung Gaeul tak tenang. Gadis itu pun hampir menggila karenanya.

"Bagaimana kalau satu kali pemotretan lagi?" Taehyung muncul di belakang punggung Jimin. "Kali ini temanya setan kecil yang seksi—"

"Hentikan! Aku lapar, dan kau yang mentraktir makan malamnya," potong Jimin, beringsut menjauh untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Gaeul menatap punggungnya dengan mata penuh harap, rasa penasaran yang membuatnya terbelalak.

Dia yang hampir terperanjat ketika melihat Taehyung menyeringai kepadanya.

"Katakan, kau penasaran, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kau bekerja sama denganku, Gaeul- _ssi_? Untuk selanjutnya, mungkin aku perlu menculik Jimin—mau tidak mau."

Entah Gaeul menyukainya atau tidak. Kata hatinya mulai berkhianat akan penolakan Jimin. Seorang Kim Taehyung mendapatkan _partner in crime_ -nya, Song Gaeul yang sudut bibirnya tertarik ke satu sisi.

..

…

…

..

"Aku lapar!"

"Aku tidak bisa memasak kalau kau terus mengganggu, Kim Taehyung," gerutu Jimin. Dia yang beberapa kali berusaha melepaskan Taehyung di punggungnya.

"Apa ini bisa dikatakan sebagai mentraktir?" ujar Gaeul, memotong kentang dengan desahan. "Mengapa kita berakhir dengan memasak di sini?"

Di apartemen Jimin. Dan Taehyung terus mengeluh selama mereka memasak. Sang fotografer yang meracau tak jelas dengan memeluk tubuh Jimin erat, menempel di punggungnya.

"Aku yang membayar semua bahan masakannya, jadi aku yang mentraktir," gumam Taehyung. "Dan aku sedang tidak ingin makan di luar."

"Kita bisa memesan _delivery_ ," saran Gaeul.

"Aku ingin makan masakan rumah."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menggerutu dan lepaskan tanganmu," protes Jimin yang berusaha lepas dari Taehyung. Tangannya semakin memeluk erat.

"Aku takut kau akan menghilang lagi. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sedetik pun!"

"Aku tidak akan menghilang dan aku tidak bisa memasak bila kau terus melakukan ini,"balas Jimin jengah, berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung yang bertaut di perutnya.

"Kau tahu aku begitu sedih ketika akhirnya aku bisa mengingat dirimu. Bayangkan—aku melihat Gaeul mencarimu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat dirimu sama sekali. _Ahh_ , rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang di sana dan itu sangat membuatku frustrasi!"

Jimin terdiam, memerhatikan panci yang airnya sudah mendidih. Pria itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menepis rasa panik yang perlahan muncul kembali.

"Maaf, Taehyung- _ah_. Aku sudah membuatmu khawatir."

"Juga menangis. Aku menangis bersama Sunja semalaman."

"Karena itu, biarkan aku memasak sekarang, _hmm_?"

"Jangan berusaha membujukku, Park Jimin. Aku masih marah kepadamu."

Gaeul berdeham, dia yang melambaikan pisau di udara. "Kalian tahu kalau aku masih ada di sini, bukan? Juga Sunja." Gaeul menunjuk ke arah Sunja yang berbaring di lantai, di dekat kursi ruang tengah.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu?" goda Jimin. Dia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, berbentuk bulan sabit.

"Ya, kau melupakanku begitu mudahnya, Park Jimin, jangan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku belum selesai." Taehyung tetap bersikeras, tak bisa melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin. "Dan ketika kau kembali, kau sudah begitu dekat dengan Gaeul. Itu sungguh tidak adil!"

"Terima kenyataan kalau Gaeul adalah kekasihku—"

"Tidak! Ini sangat tidak adil! Seakan kalian sedang bersekongkol di belakangku."

"Jimin bukan hanya milikmu," gumam Gaeul. Dia yang memberengut dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. Melihat kedekatan Taehyung dengan Jimin dan bagaimana pria itu bisa memeluk kekasihnya begitu mudah. Tapi, tidak dengan dirinya. Rasa percaya diri Gaeul menguap terlalu cepat.

"Dia adalah _soulmate_ -ku," ucap Taehyung. "Kami selalu seperti itu dan tidak ada rahasia yang disembunyikan di antara kami. Hanya aku yang tahu bahwa Jimin adalah keturunan peri, sampai kau datang, Song Gaeul. Kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa kau juga keturunan peri?"

Gaeul menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, aku hanya manusia biasa."

"Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangku, bukan? Aku tahu itu," kata Taehyung. "Bagaimana? Ceritakan seperti apa yang terjadi sampai kalian menjadi dekat seperti ini? Apa Jimin menciummu lebih dulu?"

"Taehyung- _ah_!" Jimin berusaha menyikutnya, tapi Taehyung menghindar begitu cepat. Dia yang duduk di meja makan sambil berpangku tangan. Senyumnya lebar seperti kucing Cheshire.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau juga membantu memasak?" tanya Gaeul, menyodorkan sebuah bawang bombay ke arah Taehyung.

"Aku sudah menyumbangkan semua bahan makanan, jadi sekarang tugas kalian adalah memasak. Lebih baik aku menunggu di sini bersama Sunja. Sunja- _ya_!"

Fokus Taehyung dengan cepatnya beralih ke arah lain, kali ini Sunja yang bangun dan menggoyangkan ekornya. Taehyung memilih bersandar pada sofa ruang tengah.

Gaeul beringsut ke sisi Jimin yang sedang memasukkan daging juga saus ke dalam panci. Dia yang mulai serius, tak terusik lagi oleh keberadaan Taehyung. Ini bukan masalah besar baginya.

"Jimin, apa Taehyung selalu seperti itu?" bisik Gaeul.

"Hmm? Dia bergerak sesuai _mood_ -nya. Kau akan mudah terbiasa bila berada dekat dengannya."

"Benarkah? Kau sudah bisa menebak sikapnya?"

"Percayalah, aku masih belum cukup terbiasa dengan perubahan fokusnya itu. Dan membaca perasaan hatinya sama sekali tidak membantu. Dia bergerak cepat seperti harimau." Jimin tersenyum ke arah Gaeul. "Tapi, Taehyung sama sekali tidak bermaksud buruk. Dia orang yang jujur dan baik hati, karena itu aku sangat memercayainya."

Gaeul menyikirkan kentang yang sudah dipotongnya, kali ini mengupas kulit bawang bombay dengan hati-hati. "Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya. Selama kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja selama kau ada di sisiku."

" _Aihh_ , kenapa kalian tidak lebih dekat lagi? Apa jari Gaeul akan teriris pisau tanpa sengaja lalu kau coba mengobatinya dengan mulutmu, Jimin- _ssi_? Bisa kalian lakukan itu?"

Komentar Taehyung membuat Jimin mengerutkan dahinya. Mereka melihat Taehyung yang bersandar pada punggung sofa, kamera di tangan kanannya. Jelas, sang fotografer sedang mengambil momen mereka berdua.

Gaeul tertawa kecil, setengah mendengus. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal ceroboh seperti itu. Tenang saja, aku sudah terbiasa untuk memasak makan malam."

"Tidak seru," gerutu Taehyung. "Aku sedang mencoba mengambil momen pasangan romantis. Kalian adalah pasangan pertama yang coba kufoto, jadi bekerja samalah?"

"Dan memajangnya di pameran tunggalmu berikutnya?" tanya Jimin, setengah memelototi Taehyung.

"Pamerannya berjalan baik dan banyak orang menyukai fotomu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Jimin- _ssi_."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memajang foto Gaeul tanpa izin dariku," balas Jimin, yang memeluk Gaeul mendekat. Wajah gadis itu tersembunyi di balik bahu Jimin, tak terjangkau kamera Taehyung.

" _Ahh_ , kau kekasih yang protektif."

"Aku tidak mau wajah manis Gaeul dilihat orang lain. Ini hanyalah milikku."

Gaeul yang mendengar hal itu terdengar picisan dari mulut Jimin, tak bisa menahan rasa panas di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu tidak terbiasa dengan kata-kata romantis. Namun, bila itu yang dikatakan Jimin, Gaeul menyukainya tanpa alasan.

"Hentikan itu! Kau membuatku merinding, Park Jimin!"

"Kau yang mengatakannya lebih dulu. Aku hanya melindungi apa yang harus kulindungi." Jimin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tak membiarkan Taehyung mencuri kesempatan.

Gaeul hanya bisa terdiam sementara Taehyung bersikeras mencari sudut yang tepat untuk memotret wajahnya. Gadis itu yang tak bisa berkutik dalam pelukan Jimin. Wajah yang memerah dan telinganya mendengar degup jantung Jimin dengan jelas. Seirama dengannya.

Sebuah fakta yang mengatakan bahwa itu hidup untuknya, tak bisa melepaskannya menjauh.

..

…

…

..

Gaeul menghirup kopi panasnya, kopi instan yang dibuat Jimin di dalam apartemennya. Taehyung sudah kembali bersama Sunja ke apartemennya lima belas menit yang lalu, membiarkan rasa tenang kembali di dalam rumah Jimin. Kini hanya mereka berdua yang menikmati waktu berdua, terdiam saling memandang satu sama lain. Dua cangkir kopi panas menenangkan adrenalin yang sempat membuncah.

" _Ahh_ , ada yang ingin kuberikan kepadamu," ucap Jimin, di tengah-tengah waktu santai mereka berdua. Dia yang merogoh saku celananya.

Kalung Gaeul—pemberian dari neneknya. Kalung yang dititipkan Gaeul sebelum kepergian Jimin. Sebuah benda kesayangan yang Gaeul percayai kepada hati satunya, dia yang hampir menghilang.

Gaeul menerima kalung itu kembali, tanda bahwa Jimin sudah kembali pulang.

"Aku, kupikir aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi. Itu adalah benda berhargamu, aku mengembalikannya sesuai janjiku. Kini, aku tidak akan menghilang lagi."

Gaeul tersenyum lembut, berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir menetes. Tanda kebahagiaannya.

"Terima kasih, Jimin."

"Tidak. Akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Aku mendapatkan hidupku kembali karenamu dan hanya untukmu, Gaeul."

Gadis itu terkekeh geli. "Sejak kapan kau mulai bisa mengatakan hal romantis seperti itu? Ada apa denganmu?"

"Entahlah. Mungkin ini karenamu. Kau yang mengubahku perlahan, Gaeul."

Gaeul kembali tertawa, menyandarkan kepalanya pada sofa. Jimin beringsut mendekat, dia yang wajahnya setengah memberengut.

"Mengapa kau terus menertawaiku? Apakah itu lucu, _huh_? Aku sedang serius."

"Benarkah? Tapi tak terlihat seperti itu bagiku."

Jimin menunduk, menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Gaeul. Rasa gelitik membuat gadis itu hampir terlonjak di tempat duduknya. Hembusan napas hangat menyapu kulit lehernya.

"Benarkah?" bisik Jimin lembut. "Jadi, kau meragukan perasaanku? Aku sangat sedih, kau tahu…."

Kata-kata itu terdengar merajuk di telinga Gaeul. Telinganya yang mulai memerah dan jari-jarinya mengepal erat di pangkuannya. "Te-tentu saja tidak."

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, kali ini tepat di hadapan wajah Gaeul. Mata menatap mata. Intens. Tak bisa berkedip dan menahan napas. Kecuali pria itu yang mulai menyukai reaksi gadisnya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan kepadaku," bisik Jimin masih dengan suara rendah, menggoda. "Berikan aku satu bukti."

"A-apa?"

"Cium aku?"

Tangan Jimin menangkup pipi Gaeul, menahan gadis itu untuk memalingkan wajahnya. Hanya kepadanya, Jimin menginginkan sepasang mata itu menatap tepat ke hatinya. Merasakan perasaan yang tak bisa berbohong. Hati Gaeul terbaca begitu mudahnya, memberikan senyum kemenangan di wajah sang peri.

Gaeul menahan napasnya dan tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku, kepalanya tak bisa berpikir jernih. Matanya langsung terfokus pada bibir Jimin. Bibir itu yang terlihat tebal dan menggoda. Sesuatu menariknya semakin mendekat, tak bisa berpaling hingga isi hatinya mulai mengkhianati dirinya. Tak bisa menyangkal.

Dia ingin melakukannya. Mencium bibir itu satu kali lagi.

Hingga ketukan keras terdengar di pintu. Tiga kali ketukan dan suara Taehyung tak teredam pintu kayu.

"Jimin- _ah_! Sunja meninggalkan mainannya di dalam sana! Bolehkah aku mengambilnya sekarang? Aku tidak mengganggu kalian, bukan? Kalian sedang melakukan apa? Jangan berbuat konyol—"

Dan lemparan bantal tepat mengenai daun pintu dari seberang ruangan. Lemparan telak Jimin yang tak memberikan suara apa pun. Hanya dari sebuah bantal sofa. Tapi, itu adalah perwakilan rasa kesalnya yang tak terbendung lagi. Sang keturunan peri yang melangkah cepat ke pintu keluar dengan langkah berderap keras.

Gaeul menunduk di balik sofa, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Hampir saja, pikirnya. Perdebatan Jimin dan Taehyung memberikan waktu untuk mengobati rasa panik di dadanya. Dia yang hampir kehilangan akal.

"Ada apa denganku?" bisik Gaeul, merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan kepadaku, Park Jimin?"

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Kali ini Taehyung yang muncul. Membahas sedikit profesi Taehyung dan dia memang serius menekuninya, sampai-sampai tak sadar sudah melewati batas privasi. Hehe… Aku suka menggambarkan kepribadian Taehyung di sini. Jimin dan Taehyung itu sepasang, soulmate, itu kata RM. Aku pakai referensi itu buat mengembangkan karakternya. (Aku tidak me-ship siapa pun, hanya suka interaksi antar member Bangtan ^^).

Rekomendasi playlist: Aku mendengarkan BTS instrumental di youtube. (1 Hour Best BTS Piano Music for Studying and Sleeping) oleh Smyang Piano.


	17. Chapter 15

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 15: Teman yang Saling Melengkapi, Kim Namjoon dan Jung Hoseok**

..

…

…

..

"Apa yang kautunggu?"

"Entahlah, _hyeong_. Apa ini bisa berjalan dengan baik?"

"Kau meragukan kerja sama denganku atau dirimu sendiri?"

Jimin memberengut, melihat Namjoon bisa membacanya begitu mudah. Dia yang seorang peri pembaca perasaan, terkadang tidak menyukai saat orang lain bisa menebak pikirannya.

"Ayolah, bukankah kau sendiri melihatnya sebagai sebuah takdir?" tanya Namjoon, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerjanya. "Buktinya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Gaeul." Kali ini Namjoon tersenyum lembut pada gadis yang duduk diam di sebelah Jimin.

Gaeul masih berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua isi kepalanya dalam pembicaraan. Ketika Jimin mengajak Gaeul untuk menemaninya ke sebuah studio musik, tak pernah disangka itu adalah studio milik Namjoon. Sang produser muda yang pernah bertemu dengannya tanpa disengaja. Dia yang memiliki hubungan dengan Serendipity—sang pencipta lagu.

"Kau adalah malaikat penyelamatku," ujar Namjoon, memohon dengan kedua tangan tergenggam di depan dada.

"Aku bukan malaikat, aku peri."

Gaeul hampir berteriak karenanya. Melihat Jimin masih menatap tajam kertas kontrak di atas meja dan Namjoon yang mendesah sambil memutar bola matanya. Jimin tidak serius mengatakannya, sepertinya. Namjoon lebih menanggapi hal itu seperti sebuah candaan.

Namjoon masih belum mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang bersifat delusif. Entah pria itu bisa menanggapinya secara logis atau tidak. Namjoon tipe pria yang pemikir.

"Oke baiklah, peri, jadi bagaimana? _Ahh_ —kautahu aku sudah menunggu lama untuk segera merilis lagu ini. Akhirnya kau kembali dan ini sebuah kesempatan baik untuk memulai debutmu."

Mata Jimin terbelalak tidak percaya, mulutnya hampir menganga lebar. "Debut? _Hyeong_ , aku tidak ingin menjadi penyanyi."

"Dan menyia-nyiakan suara emasmu?"

"Tapi, sungguh, aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya. Aku hanya ingin membantumu, _hyeong_."

"Aku tidak bisa memasukkan namamu bila kau tidak menandatangani kontraknya." Namjoon mendesah. Sebelah tangannya memijit keningnya yang berkerut. "Ini sebuah persyaratan yang ditentukan pihak label. Dan aku tidak ingin kau melewatkan sebuah kesempatan yang jarang sekali ada."

Gaeul menepuk pundak Jimin, memberikan semangat baginya. Ketika Jimin mendapati gadis itu tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Sebuah pilihan bagi Jimin yang kini tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan kelemahan dirinya sendiri.

' _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja._ '

"Aku masih tidak yakin, _hyeong_ , tapi aku ingin membantumu," ungkap Jimin, mengambil pulpen yang belum disentuhnya di atas meja. "Menyanyi masih hal baru bagiku. Mengetahui kalian semua mendukungku, kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Maaf bila ini menyulitkanmu," kata Namjoon.

Jimin menggeleng, senyumnya terbentuk. "Tidak, _hyeong_. Aku menikmatinya ketika aku bernyanyi. Ini bukan sebuah beban bagiku, hanya saja aku tidak pernah menduga kesempatan ini akan datang."

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," komentar Gaeul. "Aku senang mendengar suaramu, saat kau bernyanyi."

Jimin merasa tersentuh, meraih tangan Gaeul dan menautkan jari-jarinya. "Ini pertama kali kau mengatakannya kepadaku. Terima kasih, Gaeul."

Namjoon ikut tersenyum, memerhatikan sepasang kekasih yang mulai masuk ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Mata saling memandang dan isi hati tergambarkan oleh ekspresi di wajah.

"Jadi, kalian selalu seperti ini—hanya saling membalas tatapan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun? Manis."

Gaeul berdeham, merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Sebelah tangannya menyelipkan helai rambut yang jatuh ke pipinya, juga menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah.

Pintu studio diketuk sebelum dibuka dengan panggilan khas. Suara yang menarik perhatian ketiga orang di dalamnya secara serentak. Mereka yang memandang Hoseok masuk dengan membawa beberapa bungkusan di tangannya.

"Wah, jadi kalian sudah berkumpul di sini?" tanya Hoseok.

"Kau membawa apa lagi kali ini?" Namjoon melirik bungkusan yang dibawa Hoseok, terlihat seperti makanan.

Senyum Hoseok mengembang cepat, menular kepada tiga pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh antusias. "Ayam, dan ibuku membuat kue pie hari ini. Juga _sprite_. Ini untuk merayakan kerja sama kalian."

Jimin mengangguk, dia yang mulai menggerakkan pulpen di atas kertas kontrak. Menandatangani tanpa menunggu lebih lama.

Namjoon terbelalak karenanya, melihat keseriusan Jimin menjadi sebuah senyum kepuasan.

"Ayo kita rayakan!" ungkap Jimin, melebarkan senyum hingga giginya terlihat. "Terima kasih banyak, _hyeong_."

Gaeul melihat sikap tubuh Jimin lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Dia yang tak lagi mengeraskan rahangnya. Jimin menyukai momen ini, bahkan bertukar candaan dengan Hoseok juga Namjoon.

Semuanya kembali menjadi normal dan berubah baik. Entah sampai kapan hal ini bisa bertahan. Gaeul berharap dalam hatinya, tak ingin senyum itu cepat memudar dari wajah Jimin. Pria itu berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaannya, lebih dari apa pun.

Kelegaan di wajah Gaeul perlahan sirna ketika melihat ketiga orang di depannya melahap makanan begitu cepat. Mulut mereka bisa bicara dan mengunyah dalam waktu bersamaan, tanpa tersedak. Kerutan di alis Gaeul semakin menukik tajam.

"Adha apha?" gumam Jimin yang pipinya penuh dengan ayam, belum dikunyahnya. Itu mengingatkan Gaeul pada hamster yang dilihatnya di toko hewan tempo hari. Hewan kecil menggemaskan dengan biji kuaci di pipi gembulnya.

"Makanlah," tawar Namjoon. Dia yang sempat berhenti melahap dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu. "Sebelum mereka menghabiskan bagianmu. Dan di mana sopan santunmu, Jimin- _ah_?"

" _Hmm_? Gaeul tahu selera makanku. Lagipula, dia juga makan banyak."

Gaeul memukul bahu Jimin keras, dibalas oleh suara tawa dari Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Aku tidak makan sebanyak itu!"

"Kau tetap terlihat manis bagiku, bahkan saat kau sedang makan."

"Jangan mulai merayunya saat kita sedang makan," ujar Hoseok, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Taehyung selalu mengeluh kepadaku, mengenai sikapmu yang berubah di depan Gaeul. Aku tidak memercayainya sampai melihat dengan mataku sendiri sekarang. _Wah_ , kau mau membuatku dan Namjoon terlihat menyedihkan?"

Jimin hanya tersenyum, sambil menepuk bahu Hoseok dua kali. "Tidak, _hyeong_. Sama sekali tidak. Lalu, mengapa kalian tidak mulai mencari pacar?"

Namjoon menunjukkan perasaannya dengan bahasa tubuh. Dia yang matanya terpejam dengan alis berkerut dan sebelah tangannya memegang dada. Rasa sakit di sana akibat pertanyaan Jimin yang tidak mengenal arti sensitif.

" _Yah_ —kau makin membuat kami terlihat menyedihkan!" Hoseok setengah merengek. "Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak mengurung diri di dalam studio, Namjoon- _ah_. Sesekali hiruplah udara luar dan pergi bersamaku, _hmm_? Ini hampir akhir musim semi dan musim panas sebentar lagi datang."

"Bagaimana kabar _noona_ di studio tarimu?" tanya Namjoon kepada Hoseok.

Hoseok, pria itu yang tak bisa berbohong dengan menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Matanya membesar dan seperti seorang penguntit yang tertangkap basah.

"Me-mengapa kau menanyakannya sekarang?"

"Jadi kau belum meminta nomor ponselnya? Bukankah _noona_ itu adalah _partner_ -mu?"

Mata Hoseok melirik Jimin juga Gaeul ragu. Dia yang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mereka.

Dan Jimin bisa membaca perasaannya dengan mudah. Kepanikan Hoseok juga degup jantung berdebar seperti apa yang pernah dirasakannya. Jimin yang mengenal seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta. Menyembunyikan sebuah perasaan yang enggan untuk diungkapkan secara lantang. Hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Hoseok menyukai _noona_ itu—dia yang merupakan _partner_ menari di studionya.

"Jadi, Hoseok- _ssi_ pemilik studio tari?" tanya Gaeul penasaran. Dia yang tak menghiraukan kepanikan di wajah Hoseok semakin kentara.

"Studio di seberang jalan," jelas Jimin. "Dia memiliki tim _b-boy_ yang sangat terkenal di Seoul. Dan _hyeong_ tidak pernah mengajakku berkunjung ke studionya."

"Jimin- _ah_ —"

"Apa karena _noona_ itu? _Hyeong_ menyukainya?" goda Jimin. Dia tahu Hoseok tidak akan bisa berkutik.

"A-aku tidak … entahlah. Aku tidak mau merusak hubungan kerja sama kami. Dan dia akan salah paham karena perasaanku," ujar Hoseok. Matanya memandang kue pie di tangannya. Sinar mata yang berubah sedih.

"Mengapa? Kupikir Hoseok- _ssi_ memiliki pesona yang jujur dan menarik. Apalagi saat kau tersenyum. Kau pria yang tampan," kata Gaeul. " _Ahh_ , kupikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu."

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Gaeul. Hoseok- _ah_ , kau memiliki kepribadian yang menarik. Lihat, bahkan Gaeul membuat Jimin cemburu," kata Namjoon.

Lagi, Namjoon bisa melihat isi hati Jimin tanpa sebuah kekuatan. Dia yang seorang pengamat jitu, membuat Jimin semakin memberengut. Entah dari mana perasaan itu berasal, Jimin tak pernah merasakan apa sebuah kecemburuan itu. Perasaan bodoh yang muncul hanya dari sebuah masalah kecil.

Hoseok mengembalikan senyumnya begitu cepat. Dia yang kembali ceria dan berterima kasih kepada Gaeul.

"Mulai sekarang jangan memanggilku dengan honorifik, Gaeul. Bagaimana kalau memanggilku _oppa_?"

" _Hyeong_." Jimin memanggil, suaranya terdengar rendah daripada biasanya.

" _Wah_ , Jimin benar-benar cemburu!" Hoseok tertawa, mendapatkan dukungan dari Namjoon yang merangkul bahunya. " _Aigoo_ , Jimin- _ah_!"

Gaeul merasa sedikit bersalah, sedikit rasa senang. Melihat sisi Jimin yang lain, sama sekali belum pernah ditunjukkan pria itu kepadanya. Sisi gelap dan juga pahit, ketika Jimin sama sekali tak menyukai perasaan itu, seakan membutakan seluruh inderanya.

Gaeul meraih tangan Jimin, menautkan jari-jarinya kembali. Dan dia setengah berdiri dari duduknya, untuk memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi pria itu.

Hoseok mengeluarkan suara seperti tercekik dan Namjoon berteriak dengan mata terpejam.

Jimin tak menduga bahwa Gaeul akan melakukannya, mengecup pipinya. Dia menatap gadis itu dengan mata terbelalak dan wajah mulai memerah.

Gaeul menunduk dan berusaha bersembunyi di balik bahu Jimin, bersandar pada sofa. Enggan untuk mengatakan isi hati dari mulutnya sendiri dan mengungkapkannya dengan gerak tubuh. Gaeul tak mengira bahwa debaran jantungnya bisa membunuh perlahan.

Juga tatapan Jimin kepadanya. Pria itu melirik Gaeul dari balik bahunya. Mata yang memberikan kelembutan sekaligus kilatan tajam berwarna gelap. Tantangan yang membuat Gaeul panik. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa seorang keturunan peri dengan hati yang jujur bisa berwajah serupa dengan setan kecil.

Mungkin, Gaeul yang memicu semua itu, memulai sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan.

..

…

…

..

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa ingin makan _ramyeon_ ," ujar Namjoon.

" _Hush_ —diam dulu!"

"Sejak tadi kita berdiam di sini tanpa melakukan apa pun, Hoseok- _ah_ ," gerutu Namjoon. "Aku lapar."

" _Hyeong_ , kau sudah makan ayam tadi, bukan?" tanya Jimin, mengendap ke sebelah Namjoon, berusaha ikut mengintip ke balik tembok.

Hoseok mendorong Jimin untuk mundur, menahan kepalanya yang hendak menengok.

"Itu satu jam yang lalu. Dan sampai kapan kita akan terus berdebat di sini? Ini sudah lebih dari lima belas menit."

"Kupikir _unnie_ sudah pergi," ujar Gaeul, yang bersandar pada tembok sisi jalan. Dia yang ikut mengintip tanpa halangan.

Mereka yang berniat untuk pergi ke pusat kota dan mencari makan malam, kini berakhir dengan bersembunyi di sisi jalan kecil, tak jauh dari studio Namjoon berada. Ketika Hoseok mulai panik dan menarik ketiga temannya ke dalam sebuah jalan kecil. Mereka mengintip seseorang yang sedang duduk di luar mini market. Perempuan yang menjadi dambaan hati Hoseok.

 _Noona_ itu, partner latihan tarinya. Namjoon bersikeras untuk menyapanya dan Hoseok menolak dengan memilih untuk bersembunyi. Mereka memperdebatkan hal yang tak berujung menjadi sebuah jawaban selama lebih dari lima belas menit.

Gaeul mulai mendesah, melihat apa yang dilakukan ketiga pria itu sebagai sesuatu yang konyol.

' _Pria_ ,' pikirnya dalam hati.

Hoseok menganga, mencari-cari sosok _noona_ -nya itu. Dia yang tadi duduk di sana bersama temannya. Kini kursinya kosong.

" _Yah_ , kau melewatkan kesempatan emasmu, Hoseok- _ah_!" gerutu Namjoon.

"Mungkin _noona_ masuk ke dalam mini market," tebak Jimin.

"A-aku benar-benar gugup! _Ahh_ —kupikir aku tidak akan bisa menyapanya."

"Jangan putus harapan, _oppa_ ," ucap Gaeul, menepuk pundak Hoseok. Gadis itu memberikan seulas senyum sebelum berlalu pergi. "Aku akan melihatnya ke dalam mini market."

"Tunggu—Gaeul!"

Gaeul berlari kecil menuju pintu mini market. Matanya mulai mencari cepat, melirik setiap pengunjung yang ada di sana. Melewati rak-rak tinggi dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin.

Dia yang sibuk mencari sang target, tanpa sengaja menubruk seseorang di belakangnya saat berbalik. Tangan orang itu menahan tubuhnya yang limbung.

Jimin tersenyum lebar dengan cara yang aneh, matanya menyipit tajam.

"Kau berjalan terlalu cepat, Gaeul- _ssi_."

"Aku tidak menemukan _unnie_ ," kata Gaeul.

"Dia ada di belakangmu," balas Jimin berbisik, menggerakkan kepalanya sebagai penunduk.

Gaeul tersentak di tempat dan menubruk tubuh Jimin saat berbalik. Sepasang mata menatapnya penuh tanya. _Noona_ sang dambaan hati Hoseok, dia yang berdiri di sana dengan memegang botol minuman di tangannya. Wanita cantik dengan rambut pendek di atas bahu. Bahkan, auranya terlihat memikat bila dilihat dari dekat.

"Apa … kau mengenalku?"

Gaeul panik. Dia yang tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Bertindak tanpa berpikir menghasilkan sesuatu yang di luar dugaan. Dan mulutnya membuka tanpa suara yang keluar.

Jimin mengambil alih. Dia yang menunduk, memberi salam dengan senyum manisnya.

"Kami teman Hoseok- _hyeong_. Kupikir dia ingin bicara dengan _noona_."

Dan mereka berakhir dengan duduk di depan mini market. Namjoon mendapatkan _ramyeon_ instan yang diinginkannya. Jimin memakan cemilan biskuit sambil melarutkan pikiranya menatap langit malam, sementara Gaeul mencai kesempatan untuk melirik Hoseok di meja dalam mini market.

Hoseok duduk di samping _partner_ _noona_ -nya, sesekali bergerak gugup dan senyumnya terlihat kaku. Mereka yang berbincang di balik kaca tebal. Gaeul tidak bisa mencuri dengar dari meja luar ruangan.

"Berusaha menguping itu tidak baik," tegur Jimin, menyodorkan satu biskuit ke mulut Gaeul.

"Hoseok- _ah_ akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Tenang saja, dia bisa mengatasinya," kata Namjoon.

"Maaf," gumam Gaeul. "Tidak seharusnya aku ikut campur…."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak." Namjoon menggerakkan sumpitnya, menunjuk ke arah Hoseok. "Seandainya kau tidak bergerak, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu dan menarik Hoseok bersamaku. Dia selalu memandang rendah dirinya dan karena itu menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang dulunya serupa."

Namjoon jelas melirik Jimin di sampingnya, sementara peri itu masih memasukkan biskuit ke dalam mulut.

"Hoseok tak ingin menyakiti orang di sekitarnya, tidak karena dirinya. Padahal, pria itu jauh lebih baik daripada apa yang dibayangkannya. Hanya masalah percaya diri bisa membuat seseorang terlihat lemah. Hoseok- _ah_ pantas mendapatkan kesempatannya, karena itu aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, Gaeul. Kau sudah membuatnya bergerak."

Gaeul tersipu malu, tidak tahu harus membalas apa dengan kata-katanya. Dia yang tak menyadari tatapan Jimin jatuh kepadanya. Jimin menatapnya dengan lembut, mengagumi sosok penyelamatnya. Gadis itu melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan. Menjadi _superhero_ tak selalu harus memiliki kekuatan super.

Gaeul hanya memiliki hati yang tulus, kejujuran, juga keberanian yang terus tumbuh. Gadis itu berhasil menemukan jati dirinya, sedikit demi sedikit membuatnya terlihat semakin kuat. Dengan caranya sendiri.

"Gaeul sudah melakukan yang terbaik," ujar Jimin. Matanya menyipit saat dia tersenyum.

"Tapi, bukankah kau yang berhasil meyakinkan _unnie_ untuk menemui Hoseok- _oppa_?"

"Peri senang membantu, hanya itu."

"Terkadang aku meragukannya. Kau lebih terlihat seperti malaikat, Jimin- _ah_ ," kata Namjoon. "Peri itu bertubuh kecil."

Gaeul tak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat Jimin memelototi Namjoon. Jimin yang merasa terusik. Kata-kata Namjoon benar adanya.

"Aku tidak kecil! Lagipula, peri itu tidak kecil. Jangan tertawa Gaeul- _ssi_!"

"Hei, lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Tinkerbell atau Thumbelina? Bukankah mereka itu peri dan bertubuh kecil?" debat Namjoon.

"Thumbelina bukan peri, _hyeong_. Kau belum pernah melihat peri yang sesungguhnya, bukan? Mereka itu tidak kecil."

Namjoon memutar bola matanya, kembali menyantap _ramyeon_ yang tersisa. "Bukankah lebih baik menggunakan metafora malaikat? Kurasa itu lebih cocok dengan warna rambut juga matamu. Banyak kebaikan yang bisa diambil dari penggambaran seorang malaikat, juga keburukannya—maksudku kecacatannya menjadi keindahan tersendiri ketika malaikat jatuh dari langit. Apa yang bisa dilihat dari peri selain menggunakan serbuk ajaibnya?"

Gaeul masih berusaha untuk menahan tawanya di balik tangan, sementara Jimin masih tidak menerima apa yang sudah dijelaskan Namjoon kepadanya. Jimin mendesah dengan bibir mengerucut.

" _Hyeong_ , peri tidak memiliki serbuk ajaib."

"Tapi Tinkerbell punya, bukan?"

"Aku bukan Tinkerbell!"

"Katakan, Gaeul. Kau lebih memilih malaikat atau peri?"

Gaeul bersyukur bahwa ketidakpekaan Namjoon membuat rahasia Jimin tetap terjaga. Tapi, ini bukan berarti rahasia tetap tertutup selamanya.

Dan memastikan Jimin tetap aman dari rasa takutnya, Gaeul tidak ingin mengambil risiko besar dengan membongkar identitas aslinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang kalian perdebatkan," komentar Gaeul.

"Kau benar, untuk apa kita memperdebatkan ini," gumam Namjoon, dahinya berkerut. Dia sedang berpikir keras sementara Gaeul mulai merasa tegang dan tak tenang. Namjoon pria yang cerdik dan gadis itu tidak tahu ke mana jalan pikirnya mengarah. "Hmm … kupikir konsep malaikat lebih cocok untukmu, Jimin. Kau tidak bisa debut dengan memakai _image_ peri."

"Jadi yang kaupikirkan sejak tadi adalah tampilan debut Jimin?" tanya Gaeul tak percaya.

"Memangnya apa lagi? Apa yang kau pikir kami debatkan?"

Gaeul terdiam. Mulutnya terkatup rapat. Dia tidak ingin salah mengambil langkah. Dan melihat Jimin menatapnya tajam, gadis itu hanya bisa terpaku di tempat.

"Atau kau memikirkan hal lain, Gaeul- _ssi_? Seperti konsep yang lebih … menantang?" tanya Jimin, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. Jelas dia sedang berusaha menggoda Gaeul, setengah menyeringai.

"Jangan mulai saling menggoda di depanku, aku tidak ingin kehilangan selera makanku," tegur Namjoon. Matanya menatap pahit. "Melihat Hoseok saja sudah membuat _mood_ -ku menghilang."

"Ada apa denganku? Mengapa kalian masih di sini?"

Hoseok berdiri di belakang Jimin. Dia yang terpaku di sana dan tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"Menunggumu, apa lagi?" kata Namjoon. "Jadi, bagaimana? Kau sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?"

"A-apa _unnie_ tidak marah kepadamu, _oppa_?" tanya Gaeul tak yakin. Dia yang masih merasakan keresahan di dalam hatinya.

Jimin hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Dia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi hanya dengan membaca perasaan Hoseok. Kebahagiaan yang terlihat dari wajah Hoseok yang berseri.

"Tidak, _noona_ tidak marah kepadaku. _Ahh_ , dia menyampaikan salam untuk kalian. _Noona_ harus segera pergi karena ada urusan mendadak."

"Jadi, semuanya baik-baik saja," kata Namjoon, mengangguk. "Lihat, itu tidak terlihat sulit, bukan?"

"Awalnya tetap menakutkan, Namjoon- _ah_!"

"Jadi, kalian berkencan sekarang?"

Hoseok memukul bahu Jimin, mendapat tawa darinya. " _Aissh_ , tentu saja tidak secepat itu! Kami membahas beberapa hal, salah satunya adalah projek terbaru yang akan kami tangani bersama."

"Bukankah itu bagus? Aku ikut senang mendengarnya, _oppa_."

"Ayo kita rayakan!"

"Kau baru saja makan _ramyeon_ , _hyeong_."

"Tapi ini pantas untuk dirayakan," sanggah Namjoon. "Banyak hal baik terjadi hari ini. Kita rayakan selama kesempatan itu ada, jadi apa salahnya?"

"Hoseok- _oppa_ akan mentraktir?" tanya Gaeul antusias.

"Tunggu—aku sudah membelikan ayam dan soda tadi! Juga kue pie—"

"Ini hari baikmu, Hoseok- _ah_." Namjoon sudah berdiri dari duduknya, merangkul bahu Hoseok. "Beberapa botol _soju_ dan daging panggang tidak akan membuat dompetmu menipis. Lagipula, kau sudah mendapatkan kesempatan bagus bersama _noona_ -mu, bukan?"

Jimin ikut tertawa saat Namjoon sudah berhasil menyeret Hoseok yang tak bisa berkutik. Gaeul berjalan di sisi Jimin ketika pria itu meraih tangannya erat.

"Kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang baik," kata Gaeul. "Seandainya lebih banyak orang di dunia ini seperti mereka."

"Juga dirimu," tambah Jimin. Dia yang menunduk untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi Gaeul. "Dengan ada dirimu di sisiku, aku sudah menjadi pria yang beruntung, Gaeul. Dan aku tidak ingin membagimu kepada dunia."

Gaeul mendengus dan tak menepis pipinya memerah. "Park Jimin adalah orang yang egois."

"Hei, siapa yang mau membagi pacarnya dengan orang lain?"

"Dan aku bisa mengatakan bahwa kau adalah peri milikku seorang?"

Jimin mengangguk. Senyumnya begitu lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Dan rona di pipinya muncul secara alami.

Sang peri yang tersipu terlihat lebih manis dari apa pun. Bahkan ketika musim semi hampir berakhir. Guguran bunga sakura mengantarkan kebahagiannya kepada dunia, itu yang terutama. Setidaknya, dia yang menginginkan orang lain pun merasakan kebahagiaan di dalam hidupnya.

..

…

…

..

 _To be continued…._

…

..

 **Author's note:**

Entah apa yang kutulis ini. Hahaha… Ide _noona_ , partner Hoseok itu diambil dari cerita Highlight Reel. Jimin memanggilnya _noona_ , tapi entah dengan Hoseok (ini ada di catatan album Tear). Kuputuskan agar Hoseok juga memanggilnya _noona_ , karena belum kepikiran siapa namanya (tiba-tiba saja ide ini muncul). Menceritakan teman yang saling melengkapi. Mereka yang saling mendukung dan memiliki ikatan teman yang murni, bukan semata rekan bisnis atau lainnya. Jarang sekali hubungan ini ada dan bertahan lama. Melihat keseharian Bangtan dan kisah di balik layar membuatku tersentuh dengan ikatan persahabatan (persaudaraan) mereka. Teman satu mimpi yang bukan berarti akan selalu menghadapi kisah manis selama perjalanannya, pasti ada juga kisah pahit dan perdebatan. Tapi itu yang semakin menguatkan mereka. Berharap aku juga kalian bisa mendapatkan teman seperti ini, suatu saat nanti? :D Ahh, mengapa mereka selalu banyak menginspirasi 3

Playlist kali ini, aku mendengar album **Love Yourself Tear**. Streaming berulang kali buat membantu mereka menaikkan chart. Dan album kali ini memang benar-benar bagus! Selamat buat Bangtan, no 1 di Billboard 200! Wooo!

Note: Ak terlambat up fic ini di fanfiction... I feel so bad right now T_T


	18. Chapter 16

**_*_Spring Dust_*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

 **..**

 **Chapter 16: Peri yang Tak Lagi Kesepian, Akhir dari Sebuah Cerita**

..

…

…

..

Dentingan bel pintu depan berbunyi. Kehangatan dari suasana kafe membuat Gaeul merasa lebih tenang. Warna coklat kayu menjadi warna favoritnya di musim ini. Musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir.

Perlahan ketenangannya berubah menjadi gerutuan dalam hati ketika melihat antrian di depan meja pemesanan. Tanpa perlu melirik, Gaeul tahu Jimin yang berdiri di sana. Dia yang menyebabkan antrian panjang beberapa hari belakangan ini. Dan salah satu alasan Seokjin menempatkan posisi _shift_ -nya berada di pagi hari lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

Gaeul memutar bola matanya, mendesah hingga bahunya merosot. Dia tidak ingin berdebat dengan kepalanya yang mulai terasa panas, seperti air mendidih. Berspekulasi dan mulai menyusun cerita tanpa alasan di dalam benaknya akan membuatnya merasa semakin buruk. Ini tidak adil bagi Jimin ketika pria itu serius dalam melakukan pekerjaannya.

Langkah Gaeul terhenti ketika dia mendapati warna terang di sisi kiri kafe. Rambut yang hampir berwarna putih saat sinar matahari memantul dari kaca jendela. Seorang pria yang duduk menghadap jendela, ditemani segelas Americano dingin di depannya. Pria yang dikenal Gaeul. Dia—sang peri musim dingin.

Gaeul merasa ragu saat berusaha untuk menyapanya. Jantung berdetak tak tenang. Pria itu tak terlihat seperti Jimin, tidak terlalu bersahabat. Sang peri—yang dipanggil Suga—memberikan kesan dingin yang begitu kuat.

Suga masih terpaku pada jalanan di luar kafe saat Gaeul sudah berdiri di depannya. Gadis itu berubah kikuk dalam sekejap.

"Song Gaeul," ucap Suga, suaranya terdengar rendah. Dia memanggil tanpa perlu melihat. Gaeul hampir terlonjak dari tempatnya.

"Suga- _ssi_ … sudah lama tidak bertemu."

Gaeul ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Terdengar tidak alami, terkesan dipaksakan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya.

Akhirnya Suga melihatnya tepat di mata. Pria itu duduk dengan kaki bersilang, matanya menatap dingin.

"Duduklah. Kau terlihat aneh saat bicara sambil berdiri."

Entah apa yang harus dirasakannya, jengkel atau merasa semakin bodoh karena kata-kata sang peri?

Gaeul duduk di depan Suga, melihat pria itu menyeruput kopinya dengan sikap santai. Tidak seperti Jimin, Suga tidak mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Bahkan, hampir tak terlihat. Hanya Gaeul yang benar-benar menatapnya, tak berkata-kata. Hanya memerhatikan.

"Kau memang berbeda, Gaeul- _ssi_ ," ucap Suga. Akhirnya dia membuka mulutnya.

"Eh?"

Suga menggerakkan kepalanya ke arah Jimin, di mana antrian masih terlihat panjang. Tidak kurang dari sepuluh perempuan—wanita dewasa atau gadis-gadis muda yang berusaha melirik Jimin dari balik punggung antrian depannya. "Kau bisa melihatku—benar-benar melihatku. Tidak seperti mereka yang lebih memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Jimin. Tentu saja, karena ini adalah musim semi."

Alis Gaeul berkedut bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Suga. Mulut Suga terbuka, sesaat tak ada kata yang keluar dari sana. Dia yang mengerti warna ekspresi yang ditujukan oleh Gaeul.

"Peri, mereka memiliki waktu di mana dirinya menjadi lebih nyata dibandingkan waktu lainnya. Musim bukan hanya sekadar sebutan bagi kami karena perwakilan musim adalah perwakilan dari eksistensi diri kami yang sebenarnya. Itu yang bisa kaulihat dari Jimin—apa yang dilihat kebanyakan manusia dari diri keturunan peri musim semi setiap musim semi datang. Eksistensinya lebih terlihat nyata daripada biasanya, penyebab utama daya tariknya mulai menjadi faktor penarik para fana, terutama mereka yang berlawanan jenis."

"Wanita, maksudmu," ucap Gaeul, mengkoreksi kata-kata Suga yang terdengar terlalu logis.

"Wanita, perempuan, baik itu anak-anak atau yang berumur di atas lima puluh tahun sekalipun, tapi sebagian besar contoh yang terlihat adalah para gadis muda yang masih belum memiliki pasangan. Karena keturunan peri memiliki fisik yang rupawan, kau bisa katakan itu salah satu keunggulan dari kami, walau aku tidak begitu bisa mengakuinya."

"Kau mengatakannya seperti musim kawin?"

Suga mendengus, menyembunyikan seringainya di balik tangan. "Kami bukan rusa atau hewan, Gaeul- _ssi_. Tapi, itulah yang terjadi, aku sendiri tidak mengerti dari mana mitos yang menjadi nyata ini berasal."

Gaeul melipat tangannya di depan dada, sesekali masih mencuri pandang ke arah Jimin. Pria itu belum menyadari kedatangannya, sepertinya.

"Dan karena itu kau seperti tak terlihat, karena kau musim dingin? Kebalikannya?" tanya Gaeul, mencoba untuk menebak teori yang muncul di dalam kepalanya.

"Kau bisa mengikuti, lebih cerdas daripada yang kubayangkan."

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini terlihat bodoh?"

"Bukankah semua manusia terlihat seperti itu? Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kami dan mereka yang tahu sekalipun hanya bisa menebak tanpa mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya."

Gaeul mendesah panjang, mengeluarkan amarahnya yang tidak ingin dia tujukan hari ini, terlalu pagi untuk merutuk. Suga terlihat seperti peri yang tak peka, namun dia adalah pengamat yang jitu.

"Eksistensiku perlahan meredup menjelang musim panas dan akan terlihat kembali di akhir musim gugur. Ini kebalikannya dari Jimin. Dan, mungkin ini tidak terlalu berpengaruh bagimu. Apakah nama seseorang bisa mempengaruhi?"

"Karena namaku berarti musim gugur?"

"Kupikir kau sama denganku," ujar Suga, kembali menyeruput kopinya tanpa ekspresi berlebih. Matanya menatap Gaeul malas. "Kau gadis musim gugur."

Gaeul mendengus, entah apa yang harus dikatakannya. Mungkin Suga ada benarnya. Eksistensinya sebagai manusia pun terlihat samar. Dia yang berarti warna musim gugur, angin dingin yang seakan terlihat kesepian. Dia, gadis yang bertemu dengan pangeran musim semi yang hangat juga lembut. Apakah semuanya adalah kebetulan semata?

"Apa hari ini kau datang untuk meminum kopi, Suga- _ssi_?" tanya Gaeul lagi, berusaha menarik perhatian Suga yang terdiam. Anting-anting di telinganya bergerak saat kepalanya menoleh. Dia pria yang menarik, dengan wajah kecil dan kulit pucatnya. Seorang peri yang rupawan juga indah.

"Yoongi," ucap Suga. "Min Yoongi, itu namaku. Mendengarmu memanggil nama panggilanku terdengar aneh."

"Yoongi- _ssi_." Gaeul mengulang, tidak menduga bahwa Suga—Min Yoongi cukup terbuka kepadanya. "Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, untuk hari itu. Kau sudah menolongku." Gaeul menundukkan kepalanya rendah, dahi hampir menyentuh meja kayu.

Yoongi hanya terdiam, memerhatikan Gaeul dengan mata tajamnya. Dia yang berusaha menebak apa yang gadis itu ingin katakan dari dalam hatinya. Gadis yang tidak berbohong, Gaeul tak memiliki maksud buruk kepadanya.

"Tanpamu, aku tidak akan bisa menemukan Jimin, bagaimana caranya aku bisa menolongnya," jelas Gaeul, suaranya hampir berbisik. Mengingat kembali kenangan musim dingin yang membuat napasnya tercekat. Sebuah memori yang buruk dan menyakitkan, dia yang hampir merasakan keterhilangan.

"Aku melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Melihat Jimin menjalani takdirnya seorang diri adalah ketidakadilan bagi eksistensinya sendiri. Dia yang seorang keturunan peri, darah manusia maupun darah peri di dalam tubuhnya, dia tetaplah seseorang yang patut mendapatkan kehidupan lebih baik."

"Kau peri yang baik, Yoongi- _ssi_."

"Peri musim dingin tidak berarti memiliki hati yang dingin pula."

Dan kata-kata yang tajam. Gaeul hanya perlu membiasakan diri sedikit lebih lama di dekat Yoongi.

Sepasang tangan terulur dan melingkari bahu Gaeul. Kehangatan menyambutnya dari belakang, juga desahan napas tepat di telinganya. Gaeul bergidik setengah terkejut saat Jimin membisikkan namanya dengan suara rendah.

"Kau tidak memesan minuman, Gaeul- _ssi_?" tanya Jimin, matanya yang tertuju pada Yoongi. "Dan sepertinya kau terlihat akrab dengan gadisku, Yoongi- _hyeong_."

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, seakan terkejut. Dia yang hanya senang memainkan perannya. "Dia pacarmu? Seharusnya aku terkejut."

"Kau mencekikkku, Jimin- _ssi_ ," balas Gaeul, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia yang berusaha untuk melawan rasa panas di kedua pipinya.

"Aku memelukmu, bukan mencekik. Kautahu aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu. Lagipula, kau menyukainya, bukan—aku memelukmu seperti ini?"

Gaeul bisa merasakannya ketika Jimin tersenyum di balik tubuhnya, dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Gadis itu hampir lupa caranya bernapas normal.

"Jantungmu berdetak cepat dan aku bisa merasakan apa yang kaurasakan—"

"Itu tidak adil," potong Gaeul gugup. "Ja-jangan baca perasaanku!"

"Tapi kau manis. _Ahh_ —aku menyukaimu…."

"Bukankah kau masih bekerja? _Yah_ —kau meninggalkan pelanggan begitu saja?"

"Ada Jungkook di sana," ujar Jimin, tak peduli. "Dia memiliki hutang yang belum lunas dibayar, dan sekarang adalah gantinya. Tidak apa menyibukkannya sesekali karena Jin- _hyeong_ pun membutuhkan bantuannya di sini."

"Ta-tapi, ini masih jam kerjamu, bukan? Dan sampai kapan kau akan melakukan ini?" bisik Gaeul, matanya mendelik ketika beberapa pasang mata pelanggan memerhatikan mereka dari jauh.

"Memelukmu? Aku suka memelukmu. Aku membutuhkannya untuk mengisi ulang tenagaku."

Gaeul ingin mengeluarkan gerutuannya ketika dia melihat Yoongi di hadapannya. Dia yang masih duduk diam dengan mata menatap tajam, hampir tanpa ekspresi. Gelas Americano-nya menyisakan setengah kopi kurang dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Yang paling mengganggu adalah kedua mata tajamnya yang seakan sedang mempelajari sesuatu, menatap lekat.

Gaeul semakin merasakan pipinya memerah panas.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihat seperti itu?" tanya Gaeul kalut, berusaha menarik lepas tangan Jimin yang kini sudah bertaut di bahunya. Pipi pria itu menempel erat pada pelipis Gaeul.

"Karena kalian melakukannya tepat di depanku, di arah pandang mataku. Memangnya aku harus melihat ke mana?"

" _Hyeong_ , bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama?"

Dan dahi Yoongi berkerut semakin dalam. Dia yang tak menduga pertanyaan itu akan dikeluarkan Jimin, berikut Gaeul yang terpaku di tempat. Jimin memberikan kepercayaannya kepada Yoongi, lebih erat daripada kelihatannya.

Dia, peri setengah manusia yang merasa berhutang budi kepada penolongnya. Di sisi lain, Jimin melihat Yoongi sebagai sosok peri yang kesepian. Dia yang hanya menikmati kopi hitamnya seorang diri di penghujung musim semi. Dia yang menatap keluar jendela seakan mempertanyakan arti hidupnya. Sang peri pengelana.

"Kau sering datang kemari hanya untuk memesan Americano? Aku tahu kedai _lamb skewers_ yang baik di dekat sini. Jungkook sangat tergila-gila akan itu belakangan ini," ujar Jimin, tersenyum tulus dan lebar.

"Yoongi- _ssi_ adalah pelangganmu?" tanya Gaeul, matanya setengah terbelalak.

"Pelanggan setiaku setelah dirimu tentunya." Jimin mengecup pelipis Gaeul singkat sebelum menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia yang meninggalkan rona merah di wajah Gaeul. "Bagaimana _hyeong_?"

Yoongi terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Dia yang seakan tak bergerak, posisinya tetap dan stabil. Bahkan, Yoongi tak terlihat seperti sedang bernapas.

"Aku belum pernah mencoba _lamb skewers_ , tapi itu patut untuk dicoba. Juga dengan soju?"

Gaeul terkejut mendengarnya, mulutnya menganga lebar. "Soju di siang hari? Yang benar saja?"

..

…

…

..

Sebuah pertemuan kebetulan semata atau direncanakan, mereka tak berakhir hanya dengan perbincangan ringan dengan segelas Americano. Yoongi datang di hari berikutnya atau di mana dia memiliki waktu luang. Gaeul sering mendapatinya terduduk di sebelah kaca jendela—tempat favorit sang peri—dengan segelas Americano. Pria itu hanya terduduk diam atau sesekali disibukkan dengan ponsel di tangan. Tidak banyak yang dilakukannya selain terdiam seorang diri, menikmati waktunya. Dan Jimin akan duduk di sana di kala hujan turun dan pengunjung sedikit berkurang.

"Jadi, apa yang sedang kaukerjakan sekarang, _hyeong_?" tanya Jimin ingin tahu, memainkan ujung celemeknya yang tersampir di pangkuan. Pria itu masih menunggu Gaeul datang sore itu.

"Tidak banyak. Guru privat piano dan masih ada beberapa kontrak model yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Kau masih menjadi model? Apa Taehyung- _ah_ yang memotret?"

"Tidak selalu. Hanya beberapa rumah mode untuk katalog musim dingin mendatang," jawab Yoongi, tidak terlihat antusias. Bahkan nada suaranya terdengar datar.

Jimin membuka mulutnya lebar, terpana. Dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang menjadi kesibukan seorang peri musim dingin selain memesan Americano di kafe.

"Ini sungguh hebat, _hyeong_! Kau seorang model profesional…."

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ditawarkan kepadaku, selama itu baik-baik saja, kupikir tidak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Apa _hyeong_ tidak melakukan pekerjaan di luar negeri? Paris? New York?"

"Terlalu merepotkan dan memakan banyak tenaga," ucap Yoongi, menyeruput kopinya.

"Benarkah? Tapi itu kesempatan yang bagus."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menduga kapan kesempatan itu datang. Aku hanya menikmati setiap momennya. Terlalu berambisi tidak akan selalu mendapatkan sesuatu yang diharapkan, itu malah akan menyakitimu."

"Kau terdengar seperti kakekku," ujar Jimin.

Mata Yoongi menyipit, mendengus pasrah tanpa berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Gaeul datang sepuluh menit kemudian, dia yang bajunya sedikit basah karena hujan. Napasnya terengah, tak teratur karena berlari dari kampusnya. Dia lupa untuk membawa payung lipatnya di dalam tas.

" _Ahh_ , bajumu basah," kata Jimin, tangannya merapikan rambut Gaeul yang kusut. Kau kedinginan? Aku masih menyimpan baju cadanganku di lemari ganti—"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Jimin," kata Gaeul. "Ini tidak terlalu buruk, sebentar saja akan segera kering."

"Apa _hyeong_ bisa memanggil angin untuk mengeringkan baju Gaeul?" tanya Jimin, wajahnya begitu polos.

"Aku tidak punya kekuatan supernatural," dengus Yoongi, meminum kopinya terlihat tak begitu peduli. "Dia akan baik-baik saja, kau terlalu berlebihan—"

Gaeul bersin tiba-tiba, sebelah tangan menutupi wajahnya.

"—atau tidak," lanjut Yoongi. "Manusia begitu lemah terhadap cuaca."

"Memangnya peri tidak?" tanya Gaeul.

"Tergantung musimnya. Aku tidak akan membeku di musim dingin atau Jimin tidak akan terkena flu musim semi. Sebaliknya, aku tidak kuat dengan panasnya musim panas dan Jimin rentan dengan suhu ekstrem di musim dingin."

"Itu sungguh tidak adil." Gaeul mengerang. "Jadi, _oppa_ tidak akan membeku seandainya membuat boneka salju tanpa menggunakan pakaian?"

Jimin tak bisa menahan tawanya, membayangkan gambaran itu di dalam kepalanya. Dan Yoongi sekali lagi merasa terusik, bagian tengah dahinya mengkerut.

"Mengapa kalian selalu menanyakan pertanyaan tak masuk akal? Aku lupa kalau kalian sepasang kekasih, tentu saja itu menular."

"Itu sungguh sarkastik, _hyeong_."

"Entah kenapa aku ingin minum soju hari ini," kata Gaeul, dia yang terlihat bersemangat. "Bagaimana, _oppa_? Kau berjanji akan mentraktir kami, bukan?"

"Kapan aku mengatakan itu?"

"Kemarin malam," jawab Jimin, membantu.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu," sanggah Yoongi.

" _Hyeong_ hampir mabuk dan benar-benar mengatakannya. _Seafood_? Daging panggang?"

"Itu tidak termasuk hitungan, aku tidak dalam keadaan sadar."

"Atau _lamb skewers_?" tanya Gaeul, menyeringai lebar. " _Oppa_ sangat menyukai itu, bukan?"

"Ada yang bilang _lamb skewers_?!" Seseorang berteriak dari lantai atas. Dia yang memiliki pendengaran tajam, terutama untuk sebuah kata ' _lamb skewers_ '.

"Oh, tidak. Si penggila _lamb skewers_ yang satu lagi," kata Jimin. Dia terkekeh geli saat melihat Jungkook hampir tersandung langkahnya saat menuruni tangga.

Yoongi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangan yang terlipat di atas meja, pura-pura untuk tertidur. Atau dia akan benar-benar tertidur lima menit kemudian, seandainya Jungkook tidak mengguncang bahunya keras.

..

…

…

..

Dari sebuah ajakan ringan yang perlahan membangun kepercayaan baru. Lalu itu semua berubah menjadi rutinitas yang terjadi dengan sendirinya. Gaeul bisa melihat rasa antusias dari mata Yoongi, ketika peri itu terlihat lebih bercahaya dari sebelumnya. Lebih bersemangat. Dia yang mendapatkan kehidupannya kembali melalui sosok Jimin sebagai teman barunya. Sang peri yang kesepian kini menemukan jalan hidupnya.

Dan Gaeul tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, selama mereka mulai mengurangi botol soju sebagai minuman penutup makan malam. Bahkan, sesekali makan siang di akhir pekan, itu terdengar konyol.

"Kau masih pening," gumam Gaeul, mengaduk kuah merah _kimchi_ di dalam panci, masih dipanaskan.

Jimin menggeram rendah, kepalanya tertunduk di atas meja makannya. Rambutnya kusut tak tentu arah.

"Dan Yoongi- _oppa_ masih tertidur," lanjut Gaeul, sudah mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan akrab barunya. Matanya menyipit ketika menemukan gundukan selimut di atas ranjang Jimin. Itu sudah menjadi 'sarang' baru Yoongi.

"Mengapa _hyeong_ mengambil tempat tidurku, _huh_?" Jimin setengah meracau, meminum gelas airnya dengan wajah mengkerut. "Berapa gelas yang kuminum?"

"Jangan tanya kepadaku, kautahu aku tidak ikut pesta tadi malam," gerutu Gaeul, mengambil mangkok di sebelahnya dan memberikan semangkuk sup panas sebagai sarapan bagi Jimin. Dia menghentakkan mangkuknya keras di atas meja. "Makan lalu mandi, dan minum obat bila kepalamu masih pusing."

"Gaeul- _ah_ ," panggil Jimin, mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kedua tangan terentang ingin menjangkau gadis itu. "Jangan begini kepadaku, _hmm_?"

"Aku ada kelas pagi ini."

"Dan meninggalkanku sendiri di sini? Bersama Yoongi- _hyeong_? Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan dia akan tertidur," bisik Jimin, enggan membangunkan Yoongi dengan suara keras. "Mungkin dia dalam tahap hibernasi."

Gaeul mendesah panjang, kedua tangan berkacak pinggang. "Aku bangun jam lima pagi, datang ke apartemenmu untuk membuat sup dan mengobati _hangover_ parahmu, lalu satu jam lagi adalah presentasi tugas akhirku. Aku bahkan sudah melupakan setiap kalimat yang kususun."

"Maaf…."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook dan Jin- _oppa_. Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Jin- _hyeong_ yang berusaha menyeretku untuk datang ke pesta pertemuan karyawan akhir bulan. Jungkook yang memberikan ide itu, lalu Yoongi- _hyeong_ ikut terseret bersamaku," jelas Jimin. "Karena ajakan _lamb skewers_ …."

"Entah apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kalian, _huh_?"

"Jangan benci kami, Gaeul- _ah_? _Jagiya_?"

" _Yah_ —jangan membuatku memukul kepalamu dengan bukuku, Park Jimin!"

"Mengapa kau marah?" tanya Jimin, setengah merajuk. Matanya terpejam dan berusaha untuk menarik belas kasihan dari Gaeul. "Aku bisa menderita gegar otak…."

"Kau masih belum benar-benar sadar. Makanlah sup itu selagi hangat dan minum air mineral yang banyak," pinta Gaeul, berusaha merendahkan suaranya. "Kau ada giliran _shift_ siang ini, bukan? Jangan membolos!"

"Mungkin Jin- _hyeong_ meliburkan tokonya hari ini?"

Ketukan di pintu membuat Gaeul hampir terlonjak di tempat. Tiga ketukan keras lalu suara Taehyung terdengar dari baliknya.

"Tetangga! Halo, kau sudah bangun?"

Jimin menggerutu, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja frustrasi. "Mengapa dia datang sekarang?"

"Jimin- _ah_? Jimin- _ah_! Aku merindukanmu!"

Gaeul melihat sesuatu bergerak dari sudut matanya. Itu dari kasur Jimin, buntalan selimut Yoongi mulai bergerak.

"Dia akan membangunkan Yoongi- _hyeong_. Kautahu kalau _hyeong_ tidak suka diganggu saat tidur," gumam Jimin pasrah. " _Ahh_ , aku tidak tahu lagi. Kepalaku pusing, Gaeul- _ah_ …." Suara ketukan di pintu belum kunjung berhenti, bahkan ditambah dengan suara bel berbunyi _staccato_.

Gaeul tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Memerhatikan Jimin yang terus meracau tak jelas, melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba terbangun dengan bantal di sebelah tangan—membuka pintu depan dengan rutukan lalu melempar bantal itu tepat di wajah Taehyung sebelum menutup pintunya kembali—atau ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya.

Yoongi sudah kembali ke dalam selimutnya. Taehyung menggumamkan sesuatu yang teredam tapi tidak lagi mengetuk pintu depan dan Jimin mulai memakan sup panasnya perlahan. Gaeul mengecek panggilan tak terjawab, dari teman sekelasnya. Kelas akan dimulai lima belas menit lebih cepat.

"Kau lupa sesuatu, _jagiya_. Ciuman selamat pagi sebelum kamu berangkat?" tanya Jimin, menunjukkan senyum lebarnya, bahkan terlihat konyol.

Gaeul berharap dia bisa mendapat satu bantal dari ranjang Jimin, tapi Yoongi sudah mengambilnya lebih dulu dan memeluknya di balik selimut. Gadis itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah ketika Jimin masih memandangnya penuh rindu dari meja makan, jari membentuk hati dan diberikannya kepada Gaeul.

Itu hanyalah sebagian kejadian aneh yang mulai muncul seminggu terakhir. Gaeul berusaha menjalaninya tanpa perlu bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut. Dia berusaha untuk memahami situasi, bahkan ketika tujuh orang yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda mulai berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Ruang studio Taehyung.

Ini tak seaneh kelihatannya. Gaeul mulai bisa beradaptasi dengan situasi baru.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau Jin- _hyeong_ bisa memasang wajah seperti itu di depan kamera," kata Jungkook, matanya membesar ketika memerhatikan Jin berusaha berdiri tegak dengan wajah miring ke samping. Matanya menatap teduh. "Dan mengapa Taehyung- _ssi_ memutuskan untuk memakai _hyeong_ sebagai model fotonya."

"Itu untuk portofolionya, juga untuk pameran dua bulan lagi." Gaeul memerhatikan Jungkook di sampingnya, pria yang juga akan berpose di depan kamera. Dia salah satu 'korban' yang dilirik Taehyung saat sang fotografer berkunjung ke kafe tempo hari. "Kau juga terlihat tampan."

Semburat warna merah muda terlihat di wajah Jungkook. Pria itu tidak terbiasa dengan pujian. "I-ini belum giliranku, _noona_ …."

Di sisi lain ruangan terlihat Yoongi yang terduduk santai. Dia yang memegang nama _winter boy_ , tertidur di sofa dengan setengah bergelung. Taehyung tak begitu peduli dengan sang peri yang seringkali mencuri tempat di studionya, tidur di mana pun dia mau, dan sang fotografer mulai mengerti untuk tidak mengganggu lagi waktu tidurnya. Jimin terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Namjoon juga Hoseok, tiga orang yang wajahnya terlihat tajam dan serius di sisi ruangan lainnya, di samping kru dan tim penata rias.

" _Noona_ , sejak kapan Jimin- _hyeong_ akan menjadi seorang idol?" tanya Jungkook, menyenggol ringan bahu Gaeul. "Aku tidak pernah tahu Jimin- _hyeong_ bisa menyanyi."

"Dia sungguh pria yang beruntung. Kau akan terpana saat mendengarkan suaranya," kata Gaeul penuh percaya diri. "Seperti seorang peri sungguhan."

"Peri?"

"Dia peri yang masih bertumbuh," komentar Yoongi.

Gaeul terlonjak dari tempatnya, tidak pernah menyadari Yoongi sudah bangun dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku butuh kopi," gumam Yoongi, rambutnya terlihat kusut.

"Dan Yoongi- _hyeong_ tidak terlihat seperti model yang terbiasa dengan kamera," bisik Jungkook kepada Gaeul.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu dari jarak lima meter, anak baru."

Jungkook menegakkan tubuhnya, terlihat tegang. Dia yang merasa takut dengan ancaman Yoongi—peri yang setengah bermain-main—sedang mencari gelas kopi di meja _snack_.

"Dia hanya menggodamu dan sedikit sarkastik. Kau melihatnya sendiri saat dia memakan _lamb skewers_ , dia orang yang berbeda, bukan?"

"Tapi, Yoongi- _hyeong_ tidak berkepribadian ganda," lanjut Jimin, yang juga muncul tak terduga. Dia menarik tangan Gaeul dan menautkan jari-jarinya. "Dia hanya canggung dalam bersikap. _Hyeong_ orang yang baik."

"Dan jangan mengganggunya saat dia sedang tidur," tambah Gaeul. Dia menyipitkan matanya, dengan kedua jari membentuk garis tegas pada alisnya. "Dia akan menjadi monster yang menyeramkan."

"Mengapa kalian begitu memahaminya? _Hyeong_ sudah mengenal Yoongi- _hyeong_ sejak lama?" tanya Jungkook.

Jimin tersenyum simpul, cukup jelas untuk menunjukkan ketulusan sikapnya. Hatinya yang tergerak oleh sentuhan musim dingin. Salju yang tak sedingin kelihatannya. Jimin menyukai Yoongi sebagai teman yang memiliki hati yang sama. Dua orang yang pernah terasingkan dari dunia. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"Dia banyak membantuku, Yoongi- _hyeong_. Dan kami saling membutuhkan, dengan begitu tidak ada lagi rasa hampa di pergantian musim."

Gaeul merasakan kehangatan menyelimutinya. Kedua lengan Jimin memeluk erat dan napasnya menggelitik kulit lehernya. Hingga bibir itu mengecup pipinya ringan.

"Dan juga untuk musim gugurku. Kau adalah segalanya bagiku," bisik Jimin lembut.

Mereka yang saling menatap ke mata masing-masing, mencari kelembutan di sana. Saling ketergantungan dengan jantung berdentum seirama. Rasa gelitik di dada, itu yang orang-orang namakan dengan cinta. Perasaan ingin melengkapi, melindungi, dan membutuhkan tak hanya sebatas garis langit dan bumi. Itu melebihi segalanya.

Cinta, itu kata yang tak bisa ditafsirkan secara spesifik. Terlalu rumit untuk dijelaskan.

Dan musim semi perlahan berganti, menuju musim panas yang menyilaukan. Perasaan mereka, masing-masing tetap terjaga hingga salju berikutnya turun, bahkan setelah itu. Selamanya mungkin adalah kata yang tepat.

..

…

…

..

 _The End._

…

..

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mengernyit ketika melihat Jimin membisikkan kata-kata manis ke telinga Gaeul, membuat gadis itu tertawa sipu. Dia masih tak bisa memahami, mungkin sedikit iri karena perasaannya yang pernah tak berbalas, walau dia sudah merelakan itu sepenuhnya. Atau mungkin karena hal lain—

"Cari kamar," celetuk Namjoon yang lewat di sebelah mereka. "Jangan memperlihatkan ketidakdilan di dunia di depan mataku, ini menyakitkan…."

"Kau hanya belum beruntung, Namjoon- _ah_ ," ucap Hoseok, menepuk bahu temannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau meminta bantuan Taehyung- _ssi_? Dia seorang fotografer ternama dan pasti memiliki banyak relasi dengan model-model papan atas."

Seketika wajah Namjoon berubah cerah, mendapatkan harapannya. "Ya, kau benar. Mungkin ada kenalannya yang berasal dari Paris, atau Itali—"

"Sayangnya itu tidak mungkin, Taehyung belum pernah ke luar negeri," celetuk Yoongi yang sudah mendapatkan segelas kopi hitamnya. "Dia lebih banyak mengambil foto lanskap atau hewan, beberapa foto manusia dan dengan gender pria—kebanyakan pria, seingatku."

Mata Namjoon terbelalak karenanya. "Kau serius? Dia tidak pernah mengambil foto wanita cantik, misalkan untuk majalah atau pemotretan model?"

Yoongi kembali menggeleng. "Nilai estetiknya tergolong unik. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia mengambil foto untuk pemotretan album—juga karena Jimin. Mungkin, selain Jimin dia akan menolaknya mentah-mentah."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mereka?" tunjuk Hoseok, melirik Jin juga Jungkook, kakak beradik Jeon yang sepenuhnya memenuhi kriteria model yang sebenarnya. Kaki jenjang, wajah tampan, garis rahang yang mengagumkan.

"Si kembar? Mungkin Taehyung sedang mencari judul baru untuk portofolionya."

"Kami tidak kembar," kata Jungkook. Matanya besarnya menyipit saat melihat Jin memberikan kecupan pada lensa kamera. "Tidak sama sekali."

" _Winter boy_ , _spring boy_ ," tunjuk Gaeul, ke arah Yoongi lalu Jimin, lalu Jungkook yang setengah menggerutu. " _The twins_? Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat wajahmu di pameran tunggalnya, Jungkook."

"Jangan begini kepadaku! _Ahh_ , tidak seharusnya aku bekerja sama dengannya untuk menyeret Jimin _hyeong_ —"

"Me-apa?" potong Jimin. "Apa yang kaurencanakan dengannya, Jungkook- _ssi_?"

Jungkook menggeleng pucat, wajahnya seperti rusa yang tertangkap lampu depan mobil di jalanan gelap. "Tidak, tidak ada. _Ahh_ —aku lupa sekarang adalah giliranku!"

" _Yah_ —anak itu," gerutu Jimin, hanya bisa melihat Jungkook yang sudah berlari kecil ke area pemotretan. Dia kabur dari masalah yang berusaha mengejarnya. "Kautahu sesuatu?"

Gaeul menoleh, mendapati Jimin menatapnya tajam. Pria itu sedang menunggu, meneliti.

"Aku tahu kau sedang berusaha berbohong dengan detak jantung yang tak tenang itu."

"Sudah kukatakan jangan berusaha menebakku, Park Jimin!"

"Jadi apa yang kalian rencanakan? Taehyung bisa membohongiku, Jungkook bisa kabur dariku, tapi kau tidak," ujar Jimin, senyumnya tertarik lebar, matanya menyipit. "Bagaimana, Song Gaeul?"

" _Yah_ —carilah kamar!" Namjoon masih merenung dengan wajah kusutnya, kini semakin terlihat menyedihkan saat mendapati Jimin berusaha memojokkan Gaeul. Itu yang dilihat oleh matanya—sepasang kekasih yang berusaha masuk ke dalam momen masing-masing tanpa peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitar. "Mungkin ini pertanda waktunya aku menulis lirik tentang patah hati, seorang pria lajang yang kesepian…."

Gaeul mendesah lega, mendapat sedikit bantuan dari kesuraman Namjoon akan kurangnya romansa dalam kehidupannya. Sedikit rasa bersalah—simpati—ketika dirinya memakai itu sebagai sebuah pelarian, namun di sisi lain pria itu menjadi perundung untuk sesaat. Gaeul beringsut menjauh saat Jimin sedang tertegun menatap Namjoon, berusaha untuk mengerti raut kesedihan di wajahnya. Itu menarik perhatian sang peri musim semi, dia yang terbiasa untuk lebih peka.

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Hoseok menepuk bahu Namjoon, kembali memberi semangat. "Kau bisa menulis lirik untuk lagu Jimin selanjutnya."

"Aku tidak mau menyanyikan lagu patah hati," dengus Jimin.

"Tentu saja, karena _image_ -nya adalah seorang malaikat." Namjoon mengangguk pasrah.

"Aku peri, bukan malaikat," sanggah Jimin.

"Tapi kali ini _image_ -mu malaikat. Bukankah itu konsep fotonya?" tanya Hoseok.

Fokus Gaeul kembali terarah pada Namjoon, juga Hoseok yang berusaha menambahkan ide konsep baru kepada temannya itu. Gaeul tak menyadari saat Jimin beringsut mendekat kepadanya, memeluk tubuhnya, kembali menarik gadis itu ke dalam dekapan hangat. Musim semi miliknya, membisikkan janji perlindungan yang membuat Gaeul merasa nyaman. Dia yang tak lagi merasa sendirian, kini musim gugur tak lagi membuatnya hampa. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jimin, tak akan lagi membiarkannya menghilang bersama dengan angin musim semi yang terbang bebas menuju cakrawala petang.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

End, sampai di sini. Jujur ga terpikir untuk menggabungkan tujuh karakter ini dalam satu tempat. Tapi, tetap ga bisa memisahkan tujuh orang ini dalam frame berbeda, karena mereka adalah Bangtan. Dan inilah akhir dari kisah Spring Dust. Maaf kalau endingnya tidak sesuai ekspetasi, aku berusaha menulis sebisaku, kuharap ini tetap bisa menghibur kalian. Ahh, bakalan rindu ngetik Gaeul dan Jimin T_T.

Terima kasih banyak buat pembaca yang setia sampai akhir. Terima kasih buat support juga masukannya selama aku menulis cerita ini. Aku sangat menikmati menulis dan akan tetap menulis lebih banyak, terutama untuk fandom ini. I love Bangtan so much! Aku membuat cover baru untuk fic ini (di saat terakhir) hehe… Neomu neomu saranghae yo~ 3 3 3

Playlistnya aku streaming terus album Love Yourself: Tear di spotify. Lololol~


End file.
